Los Herederos
by Elsa de Larios
Summary: Esta es una historia de Kellyelin, para las chicas que han pedido las traducciones. Albert esta en peligro debido a una lucha de poder, solo Candy se atrevió a resolver el misterio, la única persona que la puede ayudar es Neal, juntos tuvieron la aventura de su vida, pero solo Eliza tiene la llave para poder liberarlo. Historia llena de aventura y romance. NEALFIC
1. Chapter 1

Como comenzó todo…

Candy, es una niña rubia, linda, amable… y huérfana, ahora está viviendo en la mansión de los Leagan, su ocupación por ahora es trapear el piso de la gran sala, ha estado haciéndolo durante horas, finalmente está a punto de terminar, un trabajo muy duro, debido a lo cual ya siente los brazos muy cansados, sus manos adoloridas y por si fuera poco, su estómago le está avisando que ya es hora de comer.

La rubia tiene planeado salir a dar un paseo en su hora de descanso y quien sabe…tal vez pueda ver a Anthony y a los demás chicos Ardlay, esa ilusión le da ánimos para terminar rápido su labor.

De repente la puerta de la sala se abrió de golpe, sobresaltada volteó a ver de quien se trataba, Elisa y Neal entraron con los zapatos llenos de lodo, la miraron y empezaron a reír diabólicamente y deliberadamente empezaron a caminar alrededor de la gran sala, ensuciando todo a su paso, en cuestión de segundos, Candy vió como todo su esfuerzo de horas se fue a la basura, ya que el piso quedó más sucio que cuando empezó.

 _¡Mama…mamá!,-_ ambos gritaron y corrieron fuera de la habitación, no sin antes mirarla con desprecio.

Al escuchar que sus hijos la llamaban, la señora Leagan entró a la sala y enfureció al ver el piso lleno de lodo, volteando a ver a Candy le gritó:

¡Candy!... has estado haciendo la limpieza por horas, ¿Cómo es que ésto está tan sucio _?,_ señalando todo a su alrededor, se acercó y la tomó del brazo violentamente,

¡Respóndeme…solo has estado haciéndote tonta todo este tiempo!.-

Le gritó tan fuerte y no le importó que la niña estuviera al borde del llanto, la pequeña rubia no atinó a contestar nada, solo bajó la mirada, sabiendo que sería inútil defenderse, no le creería si le dijera que sus pequeños demonios habían causado todo ese desastre.

Permaneció en silencio, estaba realmente harta, se sentía tan cansada y ahora no podría tomar su almuerzo, debido a que tendría de limpiar de nuevo, _¡que frustración!..._ pensó.

Un rato más tarde, cuando terminó de limpiar de nuevo, salió de la habitación y se topó con los hermanos problemáticos que le sonreían malévolamente, ¡desearía gritarles cuanto los despreciaba!

Pero Candy solo apretó los puños y caminó rápidamente a la cocina, azotando la puerta tras de sí, dando rienda suelta a su enojo, empezó a llorar desconsoladamente, los demás sirvientes la miraron apenados, ellos habían sido testigos de lo ocurrido, debido a que los gritos de la señora Leagan retumbaron en toda la mansión, de modo que todos trataron de consolar a la pobre niña, pero todo lo que dijeran o hicieran no sirvió para que dejara de llorar

 _-_ Tómalo por el lado amable Candy _-_ le dijó Mary la cocinera, tomándola de las manos,

-Eres una niña hermosa con un corazón de oro, quien sabe si un día el señorito Neal se enamora de ti y se arrepienta de todo lo mal que te ha tratado, se case contigo y te trate mejor que nadie lo ha hecho-.

Candy dejo de llorar instantáneamente, ¡no podía creer lo que esa mujer le estaba diciendo!,

¡No!..., dijo ella, ¡claro que jamás sucederá eso, lo odio, lo odio, odio a Neal Leagan!,- Gritó.

-Odio o amor, es nuestro destino, no está en nuestras manos decidir eso querida,- le respondió Mary.

La chica estaba a punto de abrir la boca para protestar, pero la señora se le adelantó.

-Yo soy una persona mayor, sé más que tú de la vida.- Le dijo con tono maternal,- no llores más, vén acompáñame a la mesa, he horneado un rico pastel…¡y es tu favorito! Así que te daré una buena rebanada-.

Como cualquier niña pequeña, sabiendo que va a comer su pastel favorito y con el hambre que tenía, la rubia olvidó sus penas, y con una brillante sonrisa siguió a Mary a la mesa, los demás sirvientes la miraron con simpatía, todos la apreciaban mucho.

Finalmente pudo saciar su hambre, Candy es tan pequeña, que la mesa de servicio es demasiado alta para ella, así que ella tomó asiento en un pequeño taburete, tan cansada y hambrienta como estaba, ni siquiera se preocupó por cambiarse el delantal ni lavarse las manos, lo único que quería, era descansar y comer su pastel favorito.

Después de un buen almuerzo, se sintió como nueva, y rápidamente se dispuso a salir a pasear un rato, y más que nada, tenía la esperanza de poder ver a Anthony… y así fue, a lo lejos lo miró aproximarse y traía un ramo de rosas.

 _-¡_ Candy…!- él gritó feliz al verla,- los Brighter están aquí de visita en casa de la Tia Elroy, tengo que estar con ellos, tú sabes, pero me di una escapada para venirte a buscar,- le dijo con una gran sonrisa en los labios, ¡él se veía tan encantador!.

-Mira, estas rosas recién acaban de florecer y las corté para ti Candy.-

¡Que hermosas Anthony, gracias!,- le dijo la chica, todo lo que ella veía en él, le encantaba.

-Ahora tengo que irme, me esperan, ¡adios Candy!, -Le dijo y se apresuró a irse a la casa, pero antes de irse el rubio tomó su mano y depositó un suave beso en la mejilla.

- _Anthony, me gustas, te quiero,-_ pensó y sus ojos se humedecieron, pero esta vez de emoción al ver sus rosas, su aroma es dulce…como Anthony.

Ella de repente recordó las palabras de la cocinera y no pudo evitar sonreir.

¡Anthony , me quiero casar contigo cuando sea grande, tú, no Neal!.- Hizo gestos sacando la lengua y moviendo la cabeza.

Candy estaba inmóvil mirando cómo se alejaba, no pudiendo evitar suspirar, hasta que él desapareció de su vista, asi que decidió regresar a la mansión Leagan.

Archie se encontraba ya cerca se la casa de la tia Elroy, también se dirigía a la reunión con los Brigther, pero al ver a Candy, decidió alcanzarla.

- _Candy está sola…que raro_ ó alegremente, así que la llamó.

¡Candy, espera!..-ella al escuchar su nombre, volteó y se alegró de ver a su amigo, agitando la mano a modo de saludo

¡Archie…!, ¿A dónde vas?,- le preguntó la rubia.

-A la reunión con los Brigther-, entonces al estar ya junto a ella, le tomó una mano para besarla y es cuando se dio cuenta del lamentable estado de sus manos, enrojecidas y ásperas,

¿Que le pasó a tus manos?,- Preguntó preocupado.

Candy le contó lo sucedido en la mansión Leagan, mientras la escuchaba, la miraba absorto en sus románticos pensamientos hacia ella.

 _¡Eres hermosa Candy! Me gustas mucho, me casaré contigo algún día_ …-pensaba él, incontrolablemente atraído hacia la rubia.

-¡Archie…Annie está aquí!, -se escuchó a lo lejos la voz de Stear llamando a su hermano, sorprendido volteó y molesto le preguntó:

¿Y acaso crees que me importa?,- Dijo el elegante, así que ignorándolo siguió atendiendo a Candy, le tomo la mano de nuevo deseando poder llevárla a pasear por los jardines.

¡Hey Archi!, yo solo te traje el mensaje, me pidió que te avisara que te está esperando en la sala de piano!. - Le contestó a gritos Stear.

 _¡Maldición, lo había olvidado!...prometí enseñarle a tocar el piano_ ,- recordó molesto, suspiró profundo y miró a Candy una última vez antes de despedirse.

¡Adiós Candy!, -dijo resignado _,-_ nos veremos más tarde _._

-Adios Archie, ¡saludos a Annie!.- también se despidió ella.

A lo lejos , los hermanos Leagan observaban la escena.

-Archie está enamorado de ella, ¿viste como la miraba?, ¡Qué desagradable!, -dijo Neal.

 _-_ Por suerte tú has sido inmune a sus "encantos", no como otros que…¡verdaderamente nos sé que le ven a la pobretona esa!, -dijo Elisa destilando veneno.

-Yo pienso con la cabeza, además jamás me fijaría en esta huérfana-. le contestó el señorito.

-¡Estoy orgullosa de ti , Neal!.

-Hermanita, debemos encontrar una manera efectiva para deshacernos de ella.

-Tú si me entiendes, ¡odio a Candy _!._

-Si, idearemos un plan, pero mientras , se me ocurre otra forma más para hacerle la vida imposible, jajaja , se rió el chico _..-_ ¡Ven conmigo Elisa!...

El le señaló un montón de troncos apilados, cerca de donde se encontraban, corrieron y cuando los tenían enfrente comenzaron a patearlos, haciendo que estos rodaran por el césped, cayeron estrepitosamente por todas partes, entonces Neal gritó…

¡Mamá…mamá!... Mira, los troncos que estaban aquí apilados se cayeron, ¿podemos decirle a Candy que venga a recogerlos _?,_ -le gritó el moreno.

-Sara volteó y vió todo ese desastre, -Si querido dile que venga, _-_ contesto Sara.

Justo iba llegando Candy cuando se dio cuenta de que los troncos estaban regados por medio jardín y alcanzó a escuchar a la señora Leagan, entonces Neal volteó a verla y le dijo…

-¡Hey huérfana!... ¿escuchaste eso?... así que tira tus flores por ahí y recoge los troncos.-

Elisa la miró con desagrado y se dirigió a su hermano…

-¡Mira Neal, mira que sucias y descuidadas manos tiene Candy!...¿ es que acaso no te las lavas nunca?,- Le pregunto a la rubia.

-¡Oh , Anthony no va a querer volver a tomar tus manos _!_ ,- añadió.

Mientras Candy hacia ese trabajo tan pesado, ellos continuaban ahí parados, mirándose entre sí, sonriendo satisfechos, habían encontrado otra forma más para martirizarla.

Candy no podía creer en la maldad de ese par, ¡como tenía ganas de salir corriendo, llegar al hogar de pony y no regresar jamás!... pero ese pensamiento de inmediato lo desechó,,. Si se iba, ¡no volvería a ver más a su querido Anthony ni a los demás chicos!, así que haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza interior, continúo con su labor.

El jardinero estaba cerca y fué testigo de cómo le costaba trabajo cargar los troncos, en sí, no eran tan pesados, pero su superficie seca y rugosa, hacía que sus manos se siguieran lastimando, más de lo que ya estaban.

-¡ _Pobre chica!-_ pensó, él hubiera querido ayudarla, pero conociendo a Neal y a Elisa, seguramente se lo hubieran prohibido.

Continuará…


	2. CAPITULITO 2

La fiesta y sus secuelas…

Siete años después

En Florida...

Nichole, es una joven escritora que busca una oportunidad para que alguna editorial publique su primera novela, pero desafortunadamente no ha tenido suerte, ahora está atravesando por una situación muy difícil ya que está a punto de quedarse sin dinero. Se sentó en su escritorio mirando sus cuentas.

-A más tardar en dos meses, no podré pagar el alquiler del departamento y tendré que vivir en la calle,- suspiró.

Estaba desesperada, su situación monetaria es demasiado grave, pero sobre todo, esta decepcionada, siempre soñó con ser escritora, pero hasta ahora parece un sueño inalcanzable.

Para olvidar su angustia, tomó su cuaderno, su bolígrafo y salió a buscar inspiración y escribir un poco más, escribir siempre la ayudó a olvidar los problemas de la vida real. El mundo de la imaginación siempre le dió la alegría y felicidad que necesitaba. Se dirigió a su lugar favorito en la playa, frente al océano, últimamente pasaba tiempo escribiendo en casa y cuando obscurecía, ella iba a una biblioteca para escribir un poco más y así para poder ahorrar el costo de la electricidad.

Decepcionada pero no derrotada, siguió escribiendo e intentando que se publicara su primer libro para realizar su sueño de ser una escritora de renombre.

En Lakewood...

Neal estaba pasando la tarde pensando qué escribir para Candy.

-Querida Candy,

Desde que me salvaste...-

¡No!...no me gusta,- así que lo tachó y reescribió:

-Candy mi amor,

Pienso en ti día y noche...-

Pero él lo tachó también. -¡Esto tampoco me gusta! ¿Cómo plasmar todo lo que siento por ella?.- él pensó.

Reescribió y reescribió durante horas y por fin decidió hacer un poema:

 _-Mi amor…_

 _Llega una hermosa mariposa, pero pronto se va volando,_

 _La picadura de una abeja duele, pero el dolor finalmente se va,._

 _La tímida luna brilla tenuemente, pero desaparece cuando sale el sol,_

 _El sol brilla intensamente, pero en la noche también desaparece,._

 _Nada dura para siempre, nada permanece igual_

 _Excepto mi amor por ti que nunca cambiará,._

 _Tu enamorado para siempre,_

 _Neal_

 _-No está mal_ , -pensó Neal satisfecho consigo mismo.

Neal volvió a leer el poema, hizo algunas modificaciones más hasta que quedó a su entera satisfacción y lo anotó cuidadosamente en su cuaderno. Luego abrió un cajón para guardarlo y sacó un libro de dibujo con bocetos del vestido que diseñó para Candy ...

 _-El vestido tiene que ser especial y capturar la esencia de Candy, ella es independiente, amable, fuerte, valiente y la mujer más bella que existe_ ,- pensó Neal entusiasmado, - _simplemente no hay otra mujer como ella.-_

Trabajó en sus bocetos del vestido hasta que oyó que alguien llamaba a la puerta, a toda prisa escondió el cuaderno debajo de su escritorio.

-¡Adelante!,- dijo Neal.

Entonces entró Elisa y la recibió con una sonrisa.

-Hola Neal, ¿que haces?, te veo muy contento,- dijo la pelirroja.

-Si, voy a pedirle a Candy que se case conmigo.-

-¿Qué?, pero…¿por qué?,- le preguntó alterada. -¿Acaso tú también caíste bajo su hechizo?.-

-¡Elisa!, de…déjame explicarte,- tartamudeó Neal.

-¿Por qué no me consultaste primero antes de tomar una decisión? ¿Cómo te atreves a comprometerte con ella?,- gritó Eliza. -¿Qué dijo mamá?, ¿Papá?, ¿Tía Elroy?.

-Este…todos han estado de acuerdo.-

-¡Pensé que habíamos acordado que trabajaríamos juntos para derrotar a los Ardlays,- dijo Elisa amenazadoramente.

-¡Lo haremos!, puedes estar segura, derrotaremos a los Ardlays.-

-¡No quiero trabajar con quien sea que se case Candy!,- diciendo esto dio un portazo y se fué.

-¡Elisa ...!, le gritó Neal, corrió hacia la puerta, siguió llamándola, pero ella no regresó.

- _Lo siento, hermana, pero yo la amo_.- con tristeza vio desaparecer a su amada hermana por el pasillo. Esta fue la primera vez que tuvo un desacuerdo con ella y decidió desobedecerla.

Ese día, Neal ordenó que el vestido que diseñó, se hiciera para Candy. También ordenó un ramo especial de flores exóticas. Algunas de las flores que él escogió, eran verdes, para que hicieran juego con el color esmeralda de sus bellos ojos. Ella es especial, por lo que el ramo tiene que ser especial también

Finalmente, una semana después llegó el día que se le comunicaría a Candy acerca de su compromiso con Neal y hacer la fiesta de compromiso.

A las 9 en punto de la mañana llegó el ramo de flores, Neal emocionado metió la tarjeta con su poema entre las flores. Había dedicado mucho tiempo para seleccionar meticulosamente la tarjeta que hiciera juego con el contenido de su poema. Emocionado y nervioso al mismo tiempo, salió a encontrarse con Candy.

La rubia acababa de estar con la tía Elroy y Sarah, la madre de Neal, que fríamente le comunicaron que se había decidido que se comprometiera con Neal en matrimonio. En estado de shock, salió de la habitación, cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

 _-¿Comprometida con Neal? ¿Qué otro sucio truco tiene él para mí?,-_ pensó. -¡ _Te odio, Neal!, ¿hasta cuándo piensas seguir arruinando mi vida?._

Luego suspiró furiosa y desesperada, ciertamente está convencida de estar viviendo una pesadilla. Aparentemente no hay nada más que lágrimas y penas en su vida. Terry se quedó con Susanna, Albert se fué tan abruptamente y ahora este problema con Neal.

Entonces pensó en la mayor pérdida de todas, su eterno y amado Anthony ...

- _Anthony, ¿por qué te fuiste tan pronto?... debería estar felizmente casada contigo, mi querido ángel,-_ pensó Candy con tristeza.

Sentía su corazón tan dolido, que estaba a punto de llorar de impotencia, pero luego vio que se aproximaba Neal. Tan pronto como vio su rostro, levantó la cabeza. ¡Ella no lloraría ante su presencia!.

- _Candy debe estar agradecida que yo la haya escogido para casarme con ella,-_ pensó Neal con confianza.

A medida que se acercaba a ella, vio que su rostro estaba lleno de ira y odio, así que empezó a sentirse nervioso. Ciertamente no parecía tan feliz como él creía que debería estar, pero ya es hora de explicarle todo.

-Candy…¿podríamos hablar?,- le preguntó Neal. Él nerviosamente extendió su mano para darle el ramo.

Ignorando las flores, Candy saltó hacia él y lo tomó con furia por las solapas.

-¡Eres un hombre enfermo!,- le gritó Candy con rencor.

Su reacción fue inesperada para el chico, no era lo que estaba esperando, entonces temió que se burlara de él y lo humillara como venganza porque se enamoró de ella, él no quería ser humillado. Es un Leagan, no debería estar por debajo de nadie, ni siquiera del amor de su vida. Al instante, cambió de actitud hacia ella, decidió no comportarse agradable ni condescendiente nunca más.

-¡Pronto serás mía!, ¡date cuenta de que eres una mujer afortunada y muéstrame más respeto!,- dijo con arrogancia. -Aquí está un ramo de flores, es mi regalo de compromiso, tómalo y por cierto, no necesitas darme las gracias.-le dijo con displicencia.

Candy tomó el ramo con la tarjeta que él le escribió y lo tiró con fuerza en el piso, lo aplastó con sus pies deliberadamente, al percatarse de la tarjeta que también cayó al piso, la recogió, la rompió en pedazos y se los arrojó a la cara.

Esto fue otro shock para él.

-¡Quiero tomarte como mi esposa! ¿y así es como me lo agradeces?,- el estalló, estaba herido y enojado al mismo tiempo pero, sobre todo, no estába seguro de cómo hacer que lo escuche y decirle todas las cosas que quería explicar.

-¡No me casaré contigo!, ¿me oyes? ¡Nunca!.- le gritó y salió corriendo.

-¡No puedes escapar de mí, Candy!.-

Él nunca pensó que lo rechazaría de esa forma.

Observó las flores pisoteadas y esparcidas y los pedazos de papel por el suelo, sin saber si estaba más triste que enojado, las cosas no resultaron tan bien como pensaba.

 _-¡Ella será mía!...-_ pensó con determinación.

Éstá seguro que Candy es la indicada, la única mujer que, al solo pensar en ella, le hace palpitar el corazón como si acabara de correr una maratón y lo hiciera sudar, incluso si se parara en medio de una ventisca a una temperatura bajo cero. La única mujer que se ha atrevido a gritarle, ahora él se siente destrozado pero aun así hará que lo ame

Ella tiene que saber que su amor es real y que el pasado es solo eso...pasado, solo tiene que aprender a amarlo.

Pronto Archie se enteró del compromiso, así que ese mismo día llegó temprano al departamento de la rubia.

-¡Candy, pronto, tienes que irte de aqui!, te traje todo el dinero que tengo, para que huyas y te escondas en algún lugar lejos donde no te encuentren,- dijo Archie. - _Si yo no puedo tenerte, tampoco Neal te tendrá,_ -pensó amargamente.

Para su sorpresa, Candy mantuvo la calma.

-No te preocupes Archie,- le explicó. -el tío William me ayudará, él impedirá esa boda, ya hablé con él.-.

A petición suya, Archie la llevó a la mansión. Ella entró a la sala de espera y se encontró con Neal, así que al mirarlo puso los ojos en blanco con desprecio.

Sin embargo el moreno, a diferencia de Candy, tan pronto como la vio usando el vestido que diseñó para la gran ocación, su corazón dió un salto, olvidó de pronto la idea de portarse grosero y arrogante, el amor le pudo más.

-¡ _Hermosa!,_ _él vestido le queda tan bien_ ,- pensó Neal emocionado. _-Mi querida Candy, serás mi prometida muy pronto. Este es el día más feliz de mi vida.-_

Estos últimos días, Neal había estado pensando que es lo que más le disgusta a Candy de él, ¡claro!, deben ser todas sus vivencias pasadas en su niñez. Había decidido terminar con la hostilidad y la incomprensión entre ellos. Se arrodillaría para disculparse por todas las malas acciones que él le habría hecho sufrir. Le imploraría perdón y besaría sus pies si ella se negara y luego le explicaría todo. Esa chica tiene un corazón de oro, estába seguro de que lo perdonaría.

-¡Candy!...,- Neal la llamó suavemente, listo para disculparse.

Ella levantó su cara, sus ojos finalmente se encontraron y al instante sintió ganas de golpearlo. Neal alcanzó a darse cuenta, no parecía que fuera a aceptar sus disculpas, sin importar qué tan bajo se arrodillara frente a ella. A diferencia de lo que había estado pensando hacer, ahora decidió hacer lo contrario. Él no debería renunciar a su orgullo y permitirle pensar que está ganando. ¡Si Candy tuvo el corazón para humillarlo y aplastar sus flores, entonces él también lo hará!

Neal le dijo con rudeza, - ¡Tengo sed!, sírveme una taza de té,-

-¡No quiero!,- le contestó volteando la cara e ignorándolo.

-¡Es mejor que te vayas acostumbrando a obedecerme!, ¡serás mi esposa!.-gritó Neal.

Ella no volteó para evitar mirarlo, el moreno definitivamente no permitiría que lo ignorara y mucho menos, le pediría disculpas.

Asi que de manera arrogante le dijo -¿Acaso estas sorda? ¡Te dije que me sirvas un té!.-

-Tú eres un tipo tan malo ¿no?,- le gritó Candy.

-¡Muy bien, te lo daré!,- así que lleno una taza de té y al acercarse a él soltó y la taza y el plato, haciendo que se rompieran estrepitosamente, salpicando su fino traje. Neal avanzó furioso y la tomó del codo con una mano y alzó la otra mano con la intención de golpearla, pero tan pronto como vió tan cerca sus hermosos ojos verdes y su mano sintíó su piel tan suave y tersa, su corazón se derritíó, se sintió débil, fascinado por lo que sentía por ella.

-¡Candy!, -Neal susurró, _¡oh no!, ¿qué debo hacer?, ¿debo dejar a un lado mi orgullo y decirle acerca de mis verdaderos sentimientos?_ , se dio cuenta que el sudor apareció en su rostro y sintió como su corazón estaba atrapado en la indecisión, se preguntaba si le debía mostrar su amor o su desprecio, estaba tan absorto en ese pensamiento, que se quedó momentáneamente paralizado, mientras él hizo esa pausa, Candy aprovechó la oportunidad y con fuerza retiró el brazo de su agarre, lo empujó y en ese momento se escuchó la voz de un sirviente dirigirse al chico.

-Joven Neal, todo el mundo lo espera,- la hora ha llegado, así que Neal se dirigió a ella.

-¡No escaparás de mi esta vez!,- y a continuación, añadió amenazadoramente.

-¡Lo primero que quiero que hagas, es mejorar tu trato hacia mí!,- así que ambos se dirigieron a la sala de recepción.

Entonces, para el alivio de ella y de Archie, William apareció para anunciar que el compromiso se cancelaba.

Media hora más tarde ...Neal estaba llorando en su habitación, Elisa lo acompaña tratando de consolarlo.

-No debes llorar Neal, trabajaremos juntos para vencer al tío William, ¡odio a los Ardlays!...piensan que pueden humillaros sólo porque son más ricos que nosotros.- dijo Elisa.

-¡Juro que lo mataré!, ¡lo mataré Elisa!.- sollozó Neal.

-¡Vamos a matarlo!,- dijo su hermana con voz fría, odiaba a Albert por la desgracia que le causó a su familia, a su hermano, todo el que estuviera del lado de Candy, lo consideraba su enemigo.

La familia Leagan recibió un gran revés debido a la humillación pública. Muchos se ensañaron hablando mal de ellos, perdieron negocios y socios y el Sr. Leagan tuvo que conseguir otros clientes que no estuvieran ligados con los Ardlays.

Pero el verdadero dolor es por su hijo. Neal se sentía tan culpable por el daño que causó a su familia, pero por encima de todo, perdió a Candy, moriría si no podía estar con ella.

Sintió su orgullo herido por la amarga humillación que tuvo que soportar delante de todos. Todas las noches tenía pesadillas o simplemente no podía dormir, se negaba a salir de su habitación, se aisló completamente, y se retiró de la vida social.

Su padre finalmente lo encaró y lo obligó a salir de su encierro…¡Tú eres un bueno para nada!,- le gritó enojado.

¡Eres un Leagan!...Neal, ¡ella no es la única mujer en el mundo!...querido hijo, por favor, olvídate de ella, tienes que encontrar a alguien más ...,- pero todas sus palabras fueron inútiles, él no reaccionó.

Poco a poco se volvió más irresponsable, su rostro se veía frio, sin expresión, llegó a verse tan pálido y a sufrir una fuerte pérdida de peso, la báscula no mentía.

Finálmente todos se dieron cuenta que su desamor era real, cayó en una depresión severa, su madre estaba aterrorizada al igual que su padre, ya que el era el principal heredero de la fortuna de la familia Leagan.

Previa consulta con los médicos, psiquiatras y otros especialistas, sus padres decidieron mandarlo a otra ciudad, lejos de ahí, lejos de todo lo que le recordara a Candy y que empezara a vivir por sí solo, estaban seguros que sería la solución correcta.

El plan se estableció, estando ambos de acuerdo, se mudó a la Florida, Neal consintió en continuar sus estudios en la Universidad.

Mientras tanto, Albert también sufrió las consecuencias de esa maldita fiesta de compromiso, la gente comenzó a preguntarse el motivo por el cual canceló la boda. ¿Fue realmente por la renuencia de Candy a casarse con Neal?, o porque en secreto estaba enamorado de ella y la quería para él.

El rumor se extendió como reguero de pólvora y esto llegó a oídos de la familia Ardlay. La tía Elroy estaba sumamente molesta y lo último que quería, era un escándalo, sobre todo un triángulo amoroso dentro de la familia.

¡Tú pudiste haber hecho ese anuncio en privado Albert!, ¡no era necesario hacer una escena enfrente de todo mundo!.- gritó tía Elroy.

 _-¡Neal! ¡que chico problemático!, él es el único culpable,_ -era el pensamiento de Albert furioso por el reclamo de la tia Elroy.

-¡Convertiste lo que supone que sería, hasta la fecha, el más importante anuncio de tu vida, en una ridícula telenovela!.- finalizó la tía Elroy.

Después de unos meses, Albert, conoció a Beatrice, una chica de su mismo circulo social, fué sorprendente como se dieron tan rápido las cosas entre ellos, así que para beneplácito de la familia, pronto Beatrice y Albert estaban casados.

Candy enfrentó todo con valentía, el hecho de que su Príncipe de la Colina se casara, la decepcionó, pero de hecho, fué ella la que ayudó a Beatrice en su primer embarazo. El bebé decidió nacer sin previo aviso, a la mitad de la noche, incluso antes de que pudieran ir al hospital. Por suerte Candy se encontraba en Lakewood y es así que ayudó a Beatrice y todo sucedió sin contratiempos, Albert se convirtió en flamante papá de un hermoso y sano niño rubio.

La tía Elroy no podría estar más agradecida, a partir de ese momento Candy logró su aceptación total, Albert también la quería aún más, y su relación con Beatrice no podría ser más fuerte.

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

Avanzando…

Unas pocas semanas después en la Florida ...

Nichole llevaba a una carta en la mano, corría a toda prisa a su lugar favorito en la playa, su corazón latía emocionado, ha recibido noticias de una editorial y esperaba que al fin aprobaran su solicitud para publicar su libro… pero lástima, es solo otra mala noticia, sólo otra carta de rechazo...,se sintió enojada y desilucionada, así que arrugó la carta y la lanzó directamente a la basura.

-¡Mejor debería trabajar en una cafetería, ganaría más dinero lavando platos!.- Exclamó con amargura.

Abrió su cuaderno con sus escritos y en un momento de ofuscación pensó en romper todo e igual tirarlo a la basura, pero dudó un poco…¡es su preciado tesoro!, ella pasó meses e incluso años escribiendo sus historias, aunque nadie las quiera publicar, para ella representan su vida. Toda su inspiración y emociones están plasmadas en esas hojas, también son como su amigas, ya que para ella, escribir significa dejar volar su imaginación, escapar de este mundo cruel y obtener la paz, finalmente suspiró consternada.

Miró en dirección hacia el mar y sus ojos divisaron a lo lejos la figura de un hombre joven que se sentó en el muelle mirando profundamente el inmenso océano.

 _-Por lo menos, no estoy sola, parece ser que la felicidad sólo existe en la ficción,_ .-pensó, _¿quién será ese chico?, ¿en qué estará pensando_?... -ya hace un mes que lo ha visto todos los días en el mismo lugar. Sentado en el muelle, con las piernas cruzadas delante de él, inmóvil por horas. Pasó delante suyo un par de veces y llegó a mirarlo de reojo, esa amargura y tristeza que reflejaba su mirada la intrigó, ella se preguntó qué problemas tendría y también se preguntaba si lo podría ayudar en algo.

Por supuesto, no es la única persona con cara triste que llegó a sentarse en el muelle. Había presenciado a muchos de hecho, pero por lo general llegaba a verlos ocacionalmente, mientras que este joven, no falló a su cita frente al mar por un mes entero.

Quisiera llegar y hablar con él, pero se preguntaba cómo comenzaría la conversación, tal vez podría decir, -¡Hola, te ví de lejos y me pareciste tan triste!...¡No!, él iba a pensar que es una entrometida. O quizá…¡Hola, mi nombre es Nichole, ¿hay algo que te preocupa?.- u…¡Hola, ¿qué tanto miras hacia el mar?,- pero no está segura que eso sea una buena idea, por lo tanto, no está decidida a acercársele.

Pronto se olvidó de la carta motivo de su frustración, ahora está absorta mirando a ese joven, su mente creativa comenzó a imaginar todas las posibles causas por las cuales él luce esa tristeza, de repente una terrible idea la asaltó, ¿ _Acaso él está pensando en cometer suicidio_?, -se quedó sin aliento imaginando esa posibilidad.

Un segundo más tarde, vio como ese joven saltó al agua…medio minuto, un minuto, pasaba el tiempo y ¡sigue sumergido!... _¡él está cometiendo un suicidio! ¡él está cometiendo un suicidio!,-_ fué el pensamiento de Nichole que entró en pánico. Miró alrededor y no vió a ningún salvavidas, de hecho no se encontraba nadie tan cerca como para pedir ayuda.

Sin vacilar, ella corrió hasta llegar al muelle y saltó al agua, utilizó toda su habilidad y fuerza para tirar de él y tomar su cabeza por encima del agua.

-¡Pero qué demonios!,- gritó el chico y alcanzó a ver a una mujer que luchaba para tirar de él por encima de agua, gritando una y otra vez…¡no te ahogues!...¡resiste por favor!... - el rostro de esa mujer era de angustia.

-¿Yo?...¿ahogándome?...¡claro que no!..., -dijo a la vez que se veía sorprendido. Inmediatamente ella se dio cuenta de su error, lo soltó y se disculpó muchas veces.

Neil caminó fuera del agua y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a salir, tan pronto como se encontraron en la orilla, él la reconoció, varias veces la vió sentada bajo una palmera escribiendo.

-Lo siento por…,- dijo Neal,- Mira, lo siento…,- dijo ella al mismo tiempo, las palabras de ambos se interrumpieron y se quedaron en silencio. Pero de repente Nichole soltó una carcajada y él al verla igualmente rió de buena gana con la boca abierta, la chica vió su alegre sonrisa y no pudo evitar decirle…-¡Que encantador te ves cuando sonríes!.-

Neal sonrió una vez más antes de que sus ojos volvieran a lucir apagados y sin vida. -Gracias por tu intención de salvarme, lamento mucho que se haya mojado tu vestido, creo que tendrías que irte ahora,- dijo sin aliento.

-¡Oh no! ... espera… no me puedo ir sin pedirte que me disculpes,- dijo la chica, -una disculpa lo suficientemente adecuada.-

Se detuvo pensando cual sería la mejor forma de explicarle el mal entendido, -Mira, para ser honesta contigo, nunca había visto a nadie que se viera tan triste como tú... por lo tanto, pensé que ... bueno, tú sabes, estabas tratando de suicidarte, lo siento mucho.-

Le explicó lo asustada que estaba, como lo vió sumergirse, que corrió lo más rápido que pudo para lanzarse al agua, todo muy detalladamente. Neal definitivamente no estaba de humor para conversar con nadie, pero la chica ciertamente poseía una de esas raras habilidades de hacer una conversación divertida e interesante, así que el chico, en lugar de cortar la plática, decidió atenderla e inclusive fué divertido para él.

Sonrió de nuevo, exprimió su vestido y le preguntó al mismo tiempo. -¿Eres nuevo aqui?,- Neal decidió que era hora de presentarse y le ofreció un apretón de manos. .-Neal... Neal Leagan. soy nuevo aquí, recién me matriculé en la Universidad. Llegué hace poco más un mes y si, te he visto sentada bajo esa palmera algunas veces.

-Nichole Durán,- le devolvió el apretón de manos,- también soy estudiante de la Universidad, nací aquí,- ella sonrió ampliamente. -¿y qué hacías bajo el agua?"

-Olvidar cosas,- dijo con tristeza.

Su rostro se tornó sombrío de nuevo y Nichole se alarmó al ver su cambio tan repentino, así que cambio el tema de conversación.

-¡Soy escritora!.- soltó rápidamente.

-Ahora entiendo porqué siempre te veo escribiendo,.- dijo él,-también me gusta escribir…¿qué tipo de escritora eres?.

-Novela romantica,- la chica sonrió. -trabajo de forma independiente y también colaboro con algunos artículos para el periódico local.

-¡Impresionante!, -él comentó asombrado y por un momento Nichole vio su rostro radiante.

-Aun así, no gano lo suficiente, así que mi novio Derek, se ha dedicado a pagar mis cuentas, pero no me gusta abusar de él así que mi objetivo es ser una escritora aclamada a nivel nacional y así valerme por mí misma.

-¡Grandioso!,- exclamó Neal,

-Sí...-agregó con tristeza, -desafortunadamente, no ha sido fácil publicar lo que sería mi primer libro, incluso a nivel local, soy una desconocida, además, todavía soy estudiante.

-Ya veo, -dijo Neal con simpatía.

-¿Y por qué estás tan triste?,.- no pudo evitar preguntarle.

Neal le contó brevemente acerca de su fracaso amoroso con Candy. su rostro se tornó triste otra vez.

Ella nunca vio antes a ninguna persona que luciera tan desolada, excepto en su imaginación, cuando escribía acerca de algún personaje de sus novelas.

-Oh…¡eso es triste!, -dijo Nichole. -no te preocupes Neal, yo te voy a enseñar cómo atraer a las chicas.- sonrió.- y cuando regreses a casa, esas técnicas te ayudarán a conquistar a Candy.

Neal se conmovió mucho con su respuesta, - _si tan sólo Candy se interesara en mí la mitad de lo que Nichole lo hace…-_ se lamentó en silencio.

Notó que la chica era todo lo opuesto a Candy, cabello lacio negro, ojos obscuros, piel morena clara y sonrisa agradable. Miró su pelo y ropa completamente mojados. ella es tan simpática, pensando que él estaba en peligro, no dudó en arriesgarse a salvarlo y al verlo tan triste decidió charlar con él para reconfortarlo y ni siquiera ha pedido nada a cambio, nunca nadie le ha ofrecido una amistad tan incondicional.

Su oferta, sobre todo, es excelente, Neal siempre ha querido saber más acerca de las chicas.

Neal lo pensó por un momento y le respondió, -¿qué te parece esto?, tu me enseñas como conseguir novia y yo te patrocino la publicación de tu primer libro.-

Nichole sonrió pensando _, -¿publicar un libro? ¿sabrá él cuánto cuesta eso?, ahora Neal parece tener un problema mental_ ,- lo miró con simpatía y notó su rostro radiante y feliz.

No queriendo arruinar su felicidad y asintió con la cabeza y se estrecharon las manos.

-¡Es un trato!, -dijo la chica.

Estaban empapados, pero parecía no importarles en absoluto, estaban absortos en su mutua compañía, a pesar de que se acababan de conocer, sentían una conexión muy fuerte, como si se conocieran de toda la vida. La amabilidad de Nichole, su fuerza de voluntad y su arduo trabajo para alcanzar el éxito, lo tienen impresionado. Y en cuanto a ella, nunca conoció a alguien tan intrigante como Neal, un apuesto hombre que intenta reparar su roto corazón, ¡que romántico!..., su sensibilidad de escritora se conmovió, parecía un personaje sacado de una de sus novelas románticas. y su acento nativo de Chicago es tan agradable a sus oidos.

Continuaron conversando hasta que... Nichole estornudó.

-Empieza a atardecer y debes tener frío…¿te puedo llevará a tu casa?, mi coche está cerca, -se ofreció Neal.

Teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias, con gratitud aceptó su oferta.

Al salir de la playa, presionaron fuertemente sus pies en la arena, dejando profundas huellas, dentro de ellos tuvieron la misma sensación, un lazo fuerte se formó entre ambos.

No mucho tiempo después de eso, Nichole descubrió que el padre de Neal es un magnate y realmente cumplió lo que le ofreció, él financió la publicación de su primer libro.

Era como un sueño cuando su primera novela finalmente fue publicada por un editor local, mejor aún, ¡fue un éxito!...Nichole escribió más libros y cada libro, la llevó a un mayor éxito. En poco tiempo, se convirtió en una conocida escritora en la Florida.

En Chicago ... Candy salió del comedor acompañada por uno de sus compañeros de trabajo, cuando terminaron de comer y estaban a punto de levantarse, el hombre la tomó de la mano.

-¡Candy!... tú eres tan hermosa, te he admirado por mucho tiempo, me pregunto, ¿quisieras ser mi novia?,- le dijo el chico.

Terry está casado, Albert, Archie y Annie, también. verlos uno por uno casarse, hacía que ella quisiera casarse también. Siempre ha deseado tener su propia familia, y muchos hijos. Y se preguntó si este hombre sería el que la llevaría al altar. Beatrice le ha presentado a algunos chicos, sin embargo, todos están ligados a familia Ardlay, siempre enredados en la complejidad de la alta sociedad y los chismes, ella no estaba segura si realmente se interesaban en ella o simplemente querían utilizarla como un trampolín para acceder a Albert, nunca le ha interesado escalar las altas esferas de esa sociedad hipócrita, solo anhela llevar una vida pacífica, algo de lo que una gran familia como los famosos Ardlays carecía.

Asi que la decidió aceptar la oferta del chico, él es un amigo cercano, alguien totalmente desconectado de la familia Ardlay. Sin pensarlo mucho, Candy asintió y se besaron, no podía esperar para iniciar el romance con su nuevo novio.

Continuará...


	4. Chapter 4

Solo amigos

Tres años después en Florida…

¡Finalmente! ¡Sí!

Nichole estaba emocionada, una importante editorial nacional estaba dispuesta a publicar su libro en todo el país y en el extranjero y recibió una invitación para ir directamente a Nueva York para firmar el contrato.

Apenas hace tres años, no tenía ni un centavo. Y ahora, está a punto de convertirse en una aclamada escritora nacional, ¡y probablemente internacional!, no cabía en sí de gozo, así que apresuradamente fué a la oficina de su novio Derek, para contarle sobre la invitación. Él la abrazó y la felicitó con un beso.

-¡Nichole!, esto hay que celebrarlo, vamos a cenar fuera, yo invito,- dijo el chico con entusiasmo.

-Ya veremos Derek, esta noche podría no estar en casa, -dijo Nichole.

Ella fingió estar mirando su carta, poniéndola de nuevo en el sobre. Deliberadamente evitó mirarlo a los ojos para no levantar sospechas de lo que estaba planeando hacer.

-Nichole, te amo,- dijo Derek. Él podía sentirla distante.

-Yo también te amo, Derek, - Nichole le dio un fugaz beso en los labios y se fue antes de que él pudiera hacerle preguntas.

Rápidamente fue a la mansión más grande en el área cercana. Un sirviente abrió la puerta y ella esperó en una lujosa sala de estar, tan grande que podía muy bien caber ahí su departamento. Después de un rato, apareció un atractivo chico elegantemente vestido con una deslumbrante rubia colgada de su brazo. Hizo una señal a Nichole para que esperara y salió por una puerta hacia el jardín.

Pronto regresó solo, sin la rubia.

-¿Interrumpí algo, Neal?.- preguntó Nichole sin rodeos.

-No, como puedes ver, estoy completamente vestido.- le contestó con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Lo miró dudosa y él notó que Nichole sostenía un sobre blanco en su mano.

-Ahora estoy solo, ¿quieres compartir algo conmigo?.-

Ella con entusiasmo le mostró la carta.

-¡Nueva York!, ¡Felicidades!,- dijo Neal y la abrazó efusivamente, colmándola de elogios.

-Iré a mi casa en Chicago por dos semanas en las próximas vacaciones,- dijo Neal.

-¡Que bien!, finalmente, volverás a ver a tu familia Neal.-

Él asintió con una sonrisa. -Sí, después de tres largos años, habrá una gran fiesta en la Mansión de los Ardlay para celebrar el aniversario de bodas de William, estoy seguro de que todos asistirán.-

-Una ostentosa celebración de la familia millonaria, ¡vaya! yo escribí algo acerca de eso en una de mis novelas. Aunque nunca he estado en una.-. Ella rió.

-¿Quieres venir?, puedes ser mi acompañante,- le preguntó Neal.-

-¡Oh, no…!,- dijo apresuradamente.- No quise decir eso ... .-

-¿Pero, por qué no?.-

-¿Yo?,- Ella rió nerviosamente. -Yo no pertenezco a ese círculo tan exclusivo, ni siquiera sabría qué ponerme, quiero decir ... ¡nada sería lo suficientemente elegante para la familia Ardlay!, es como ... ¡wow!.

Nichole sabía que los Ardlay y los Leagan eran de las familias más prominentes de norteamérica.

-Tú ya eres una autora reconocida, Nich, pronto asistirás a muchos eventos también, te tendrás que relacionar con personajes importantes. Será un honor llevarte a tu primer encuentro con la alta sociedad, vamos, te ayudaré a prepararte.-

-Pero…,- Nichole no estaba convencida que esa fuera una buena idea.

-¡Insisto!, también pondré a alguien a tu servicio para que te lleve a conocer Chicago, conocerás el Medio Oeste y podrás escribir sobre él en tus novelas. -Neal estaba muy entusiasmado.

-¡Es cierto, ese viaje puede tener mucha utilidad para mí!, me convenciste, iré contigo, ¡muchas gracias!.-

Al día siguiente fueron a recorrer las más exclusivas boutiques para comprar vestidos y accesorios. Él no dijo cuánto gastó ese día. Pero al ver ese collar de perlas y los accesorios haciendo juego, calculó que el precio debería ser alrededor de un año de su sueldo.

-Es mi regalo para ti, para celebrar tu exito,- dijo Neal,- Además, como mí acompañante, tienes que usar de lo mejor,- el moreno sonrió encantadoramente.

-Hoy me has mimado demasiado cariño, ¿Cómo puedo agradecértelo?,-le preguntó pasándole un brazo por el cuello y acariciando suavemente su mejilla.

-Estoy solo esta noche, ¿Quieres quedarte conmigo?.- le susurró al oido. -Te diré como quiero hacerlo hoy,- el moreno le dedicó una seductora sonrisa y la estrechó atrayéndola a su cuerpo al mismo tiempo.

Esa noche fueron a la cama, se besaron apasionadamente y se desnudaron lentamente, como todo un experto le desabrochó rápidamente el brassiere y fué más abajo para alcanzar sus panties, pero ella detuvo sus manos y lo miró a los ojos preguntándole:

-Neal, ¿me amas?.-

 _-De nuevo esa estúpida pregunta, ¿por qué no me dejan divertirme sin tener que mencionar la palabra "amor" ?,-_ pensó Neal con fastidio.

-Tú sabes que no me gustan los compromisos Nich, -dijo mirándola a los ojos, -deberías hacerle esa pregunta a tu novio.-

-¿Pero por qué me dices eso?.-

Neal le repitió las palabras que había estado diciendo innumerables veces a las chicas que le hicieron la misma pregunta.

-Eres la mujer más increíble, hermosa e inteligente, pero por el momento necesito enfocarme en la Universidad. Mi carrera es mi prioridad, lo siento, pero todavía no estoy listo para una relación.-

-Neal…¿cuántas veces has dicho la misma mentira a otras chicas?.- le preguntó Nichole.

\- Para ser honesto, muchas veces,- al verse descubierto, soltó una risita. -Me conoces demasiado bien…por cierto, ¿él sabe que estás aquí?.-

-No sé…bueno, tal vez ...- dudó ella.

-Probablemente deberías volver a tu casa querida.-

¿Para qué puedas divertirte con esa nueva rubia?...bebé ¿porqué eres tan cruel conmigo?.- ella rozó sus labios ligeramente con los suyos y tomó suavemente su rostro entre sus manos -Te quiero para mí esta noche, hazme el amor, solo una última vez.-

-Niña traviesa,- bromeó Neal, dándole un pequeño pellizco en la nariz, -eso me dijiste la última vez, ¿acaso quieres romperle el corazón?.-

-¡Es su culpa!, he estado esperando que me proponga matrimonio durante años. Dejaré de verte solo cuando él me dé un anillo de compromiso, ya se lo dije.- le aclaró.

Entonces liberó sus manos para dejarlo tirar de sus panties, e hicieron el amor ...

Esa no era su primera noche juntos. La primera vez fué un año después de que se hicieron amigos. Neal la llevó a dar un paseo en su yate privado, charlaban como de costumbre y en algún momento, Nichole le estaba contando a Neal acerca de su novio, quien dudaba en proponerle matrimonio, ya con anterioridad la chica le había externado su disgusto.

-Quiero que estemos legalmente casados y no solo ser una compañera en su cama,- dijo ella con frustración. Ese era un tema que la atormentaba. -¿Cuántos años más debo esperar?-

Entonces, de repente lo abrazó.

¿Qué pasa si me besas querido?,- le preguntó Nichole.

¿Acaso quieres terminar con él?.- se sorprendió con la pregunta.

-No, yo lo amo y él también me ama. Es difícil encontrar a un hombre tan leal, prometió que se casaría conmigo, aunque no sé qué es lo que está esperando, debería saber que me está lastimando, así que lo miro de frente a los ojos y le dijo;

-¡Bésame, Neal!. -

-¿Estás segura qué no te arrepentirás después?.

-Me arrepentiré si nunca hacemos el amor,- respondió Nichole.

-Eres el soltero más codiciado en el campus, probablemente en todo el universo. He sido testigo de cómo infinidad de chicas buscan tu atención, fuiste muy hábil en aprender lo que te enseñé acerca de como atraer chicas, ¿Entonces por qué yo tengo que desear tenerte desde lejos? ¿porque tengo novio?, ¡No Neal!... si él puede lastimarme, entonces también yo puedo hacer lo mismo. Haz el amor conmigo cariño, vamos a hacer que muera de celos.

Por lo tanto, ese fue su primer beso y su primera vez en la intimidad.

Entre aquel memorable día en la playa, cuando se encontraron por primera vez y su primer beso, se convirtieron en los mejores amigos. No les importaba el futuro ni lo que pasara más adelante. Lo que importaba era que a partir de ahora, se apoyarían mutuamente, se ayudarían el uno al otro, y estando juntos, la habitación oscura y silenciosa, se iluminaba y se llenaba de placeres envidiables ...

En Lakewood ...

Candy yacía en su cama, despierta, completamente desnuda, mientras su novio dormía profundamente junto a ella, de hecho sus ronquidos no la dejaban dormir.

Sus deseos insatisfechos la tenían inquieta, él siempre terminaba demasiado pronto y la dejaba a medias, con un calor abrasador en su piel queriendo tener más, quería un juego previo más largo, un toque más largo, un beso más largo.

Y éste hombre ni siquiera besa bien, siempre comparaba sus besos con el beso inigualable de Terry. El punto de referencia de todos los besos que había esperado que alguien igualara. Había cambiado varios novios debido a que no cumplían sus expectativas. Pero, después de todos estos años, estaba a punto de darse por vencida.

-¡ _Maldita Susana!,-_ pensó Candy.

Está esperando encontrar a su alma gemela, preguntándose si ésta existe. Archie y Annie, por ejemplo, ¿son de verdad almas gemelas?.

En realidad, buscar un marido no ha sido fácil, pensó. De una manera u otra, siempre hay algo que la hace sentirse insatisfecha con sus parejas. Y comenzó a preguntarse si se estaba volviendo demasiado exigente.

Sintió que su cabeza iba a explotar al escuchar sus ronquidos. -¡Romperé con él mañana!. No puedo soportar más esto.- tomó la almohada y poniéndosela encima de la cabeza, esperó poder dormir al fin.  
Al día siguiente, hizo exactamente lo que había planeado. Se separaron y ella se mudó de su casa.

Continuará…


	5. Chapter 5

Lo inesperado

Chicago , dos semanas después ...

El Sr. y la Sra. Leagan le dieron la bienvenida a su hijo. Estaban encantados de verlo tan feliz, saludable, guapo y más bronceado que nunca. El color natural de la piel de su rostro regresó debido al tiempo que pasaba en las playas soleadas de Florida. Sus ojos brillaban y sonreía a todos los presentes. Nada que ver con el chico marchito y pálido que salió de esa casa hace tres años.

-¿Comes y duermes bien, cariño?,- la señora Leagan le preguntó a Neal.

-¡Oh, claro que si, !, no se preocupe. está muy bien, hace ejercicio regularmente y este año no se ha enfermado en absoluto.-. Nichole respondió su pregunta y rápidamente echó un vistazo a Neal con una pequeña sonrisa.

Sus padres vieron como los ojos de ambos se encontraron, centellearon misteriosamente como si hubiera secretos ocultos que no estaban dispuestos a compartir con nadie más que con ellos mismos.

-Nichole es una escritora famosa en Florida y está a punto de conquistar los Estados Unidos.y el resto del mundo -, dijo un entusiasmado Neal.

Su química era innegable, la señora Leagan ambicionaba que su hijo se casara con una mujer de clase alta. Pero después de la pesadilla de hace tres años, lo único que ahora quiere es que se relacione con alguien que lo ame profundamente. 

El padre de Neal también tiene planeado que se ocupen de participar en varias actividades familiares y comerciales. Así como finalizar la documentación legal para nombrar a Neal como el heredero principal de las empresas Leagans. él había estado planeando hacerlo desde hace unos años, pero se retrasó por el problema de depresión de su hijo y su partida a la Florida. Por lo tanto, Neal organizó varias mucamas y personal para ayudar a Nicole a prepararse para la fiesta y acompañarla a recorrer Chicago y sus alrededores.

Después de ocuparse de Nichole, Neal preguntó por su hermana Elisa que ha estado trabajando activamente con su padre todos los días.

-Elisa ha estado bastante ocupada, debe de estar en su oficina.- dijeron. Así que fué apresuradamente a visitarla.

-¡Bienvenido Neal!,- le dijo al verlo y lo abrazó,- ¿Cómo va la Universidad?- preguntó ella.

-¡Gracias Elisa!, sólo faltan unos meses para graduarme.- le devolvió el abrazo a su hermana.

-Déjame presentarte, él es Eois…Eois McCallister,- Elisa le presentó a Neal a un hombre que estába sentado en su oficina.

Eois es un hombre bajo y delgado alrededor de los cuarenta. Con el nombre, Neal supo quién era inmediatamente. Su padre era el jefe del consejo que gobernaba la empresa Ardlay hasta que William Albert, que era el heredero destinado para dicho puesto, estuvo listo para ocuparlo.

-El hijo del famoso tío McCallister,- dijo Neal dirigiéndose a él respetuosamente.

Intercambiaron saludos amistosos y conversaron brevemente antes de que Eois se excusara y se retirara.

-Que yo sepa, nadie ha sabido nada de él tan pronto como William se hizo cargo de la empresa.- Neal dijo después de que Eois se fue y miró inquisidoramente a los ojos de su hermana.

-¿Por qué estás interesada en él?.- la interrogó.

-Negocios,- dijo Elisa sin darle más explicaciones.

-No entiendo que negocios puedes tener con él, ¿quieres explicarme?.-

Ella se encogió de hombros, -Uno no solo tiene tratos con aquellos que son los más ricos.-

Neal dudaba de su respuesta. No sonaba en absoluto como ella. Pero como acaba de llegar a casa, no tenía ganas de debatir.

-Vaya, he estado desconectado de este tipo de relaciones familiares.- dijo Neal.

-Precisamente, es por eso que papá quiere que comiences a involucrarte. Pronto trabajarás con él de tiempo completo en el corazón de Chicago.-

Tuvieron que seguir los consejos de los médicos, así que Neal estuvo viviendo durante tres años lejos del resto de los miembros de la familia Ardlay. No regresó ni siquiera para la boda de Beatrice y Albert ni la de Annie y Archie.

-¿Cómo va la preparación de tu boda Elisa?.-

-Mira Neal, el matrimonio es lo que las chicas comunes sueñan, pero eso no es para mí, estoy más interesada en ser una mujer de negocios que una ama de casa. Lo único que deseo es vencer a la familia Ardlay y ser la mujer más rica del mundo.-

Neal asintió con orgullo. -Florida tiene un gran potencial Elisa, he invertido un poco y ahora gano más dinero con el subsidio de papá y me acabo de comprar un Bentley usando mi propio dinero.-

-¡Buen trabajo, Neal!,- dijo Elisa levantando su vaso. -Brindemos por nuestra sociedad.-

-Para vencer a los Ardlay,- respondió Neal.

¿Crees que estarás bien en la fiesta de la próxima semana?.- preguntó Elisa.

Estoy preparado para ver a todos de frente. Todo lo que pudieron intimidarme antes, ahora no lo podrán hacer, ya soy un hombre adulto.- dijo con confianza.

-¿Qué harás si te encuentras con Candy?.-

-¡Vamos, hermana!, ¿cual Candy?... ya olvidé por completo a esa huérfana,- dijo burlonamente. Él le contó acerca de todas sus amigas en Florida.

¡Que bien!,- respondió Elisa.- pero no respondiste a mi pregunta, ¿Qué harías si te la encontraras?.-

-Me reiría en su cara y le diría lo arrepentido que estoy de haberme enamorado de ella, ahora tengo infinidad de chicas a mi disposición.-

ooooOoooo

Durante los días siguientes, Nichole utilizó todo su tiempo para familiarizarse con Chicago y las áreas circundantes, el lago, los sitios famosos y más. Salía desde temprano en la mañana y regresaba tarde en la noche, tratando de aprovechar todo el día, disfrutó inmensamente el viaje, llevaba siempre sus herramientas de trabajo para hacer sus notas y escribir ideas de historias para sus futuros libros. Rara vez se reunía con Neal ya que su padre lo mantenía ocupado con las reuniones de negocios.

Se encontraron nuevamente en el día del aniversario de bodas de Beatriz y William, así que asistieron a la fiesta juntos.

-¡Te vés hermosa Nich!,- dijo Neal.

-Pasé todo el día en un salón de belleza, -ella se rió . -Estoy viviendo un sueño... ¡Iré a la fiesta de los Ardlay!.-

Entonces examinó a Neal de pies a cabeza.

¡Pero mírate…estás extraordinariamente guapo!.- dijo Nichole admirando al chico. -Tus chicas no están ciegas Neal.-

Él chicó sonrió satisfecho.

-Levanta la cabeza, nos enfrentamos a tus parientes,- dijo Nichole con confianza.

Él asintió y le ofreció su brazo.

Con la chica tomada de su brazo, Neal entró a la gran sala de la mansión. Estrechó la mano de William y Beatrice deseándoles un feliz aniversario. Neal examinó secretamente a Beatrice, la mujer que hizo que Albert abandonara a Candy. Se veía amable y sí, es una mujer hermosa, más alta que Candy, cabello rubio, ojos azules...

Albert abrazó cordialmente a Neal como si el escándalo en el pasado nunca hubiera sucedido.

-¡Neal!, No te reconocí!, -dijo Albert amigablemente.

Neal le devolvió el abrazo, como si Albert fuera su mejor amigo. Pero en el fondo se rió sarcásticamente al recordar todas las espantosas palabras que intercambió con Elisa sobre él justo antes de llegar a la fiesta.

 _-No se puede vivir en esta familia sin usar una máscara_ ,- pensó Neal.

Neal presentó a Nichole con orgullo, no dejó de mencionar que ella es la escritora joven más prometedora.

¡Oh, fantástico!,- dijo Beatrice asombrada y le dió un fuerte abrazo, igualmente Albert le dio un fuerte apretón de manos.

Neal luego se mezcló con la multitud, levantó la cara con orgullo y se encontró con todos los que se burlaron de él en el pasado en su fiesta de compromiso, uno por uno ... y se sintió agradecido por el apoyo de Nichole siempre tomada de su mano.

-¡Gracias, Nich!.- La besó en la mejilla y la llevó al gran salón de baile.

Después de su segundo baile, se dirigieron al jardín para respirar un poco de aire fresco y tomar sus copas de champagne. Neal escuchó a alguien que lo llamó por su nombre.

-¡Neal!- gritó entusiasmado Archie,-¿Eres tú realmente?.-

Para devolverle el saludo, Neal caminó acercándose a él y dijo en voz alta -¡Archie!-

-¡Wow! ¡Ha pasado tanto tiempo!, ahora eres más alto que yo,- y se dieron un fraternal abrazo. -aquí está mi esposa, Annie, ¿la recuerdas verdad?, estamos esperando nuestro primer hijo.-

 _-Con_ _Candy cerca…¿el eligió casarse con Annie?,-_ pensó Neal.

Felicitó a la pareja de todo corazón, pero empezó a sentirse nervioso.

- _Si_ _está aquí Annie, seguro también está Candy, finalmente llegó la parte más emocionante de la fiesta_ ,- pensó Neal.

No es que le importara, se dijo apresuradamente a sí mismo. Él está por encima de ella, pero sería bueno decirle lo bien que la ha pasado estos tres últimos años. Inconscientemente, miró a su alrededor para encontrar a la rubia con dos moños.

-Señorita, ¿le gustaría tomar algo para beber?- preguntó un sirviente a Nichole.

La chica estaba sedienta y como notó que Neal estaba ocupado charlando con la pareja, se adelantó a examinar la bandeja para escoger su bebida favorita..

-Tenemos más variedad allá,- dijo el sirviente señalando a la mesa.

Nichole vio la mesa llena de exquisita comida y bebida muy bien presentada, como nunca había imaginado en toda su vida. Ahora que está sola, quiere saber lo que la gente rica realmente acostumbra en sus fiestas.

-Déjenme presentarles a Nich ...,- dijo Neal a Archie y Annie. Se giró para tomar a Nichole, sin saber que ella se había apartado unos segundos antes.  
 **  
** **\- ¡BOOOMM! - ¡Bang! - ¡Bang!** -

De repente, el gran salón se llenó con fuertes estruendos y disparos de armas de fuego, de reojo, Neal alcanzó a ver a varios hombres con máscaras negras, vestidos con esmoquin entrar en el salón de baile. Seguían disparando sus armas atemorizando a todos los invitados.

La gente gritaba, paralizados por el pánico. Neal sintió a una mujer temblorosa que abrazaba su espalda desde atrás. Pensando que era Nichole, se giró para abrazarla, protegiéndola con su cuerpo.

-¡Silencio!... ¡Todos se tiran al piso o les disparamos!,- gritó uno de los hombres, atemorizando todavía más a los presentes.

El gran salón, que hace unos segundos estaba lleno de algarabía, de repente se quedó en silencio como si estuviera vacío.

-¡Dónde está William Andley!.- el hombre preguntó en voz alta, -¡estamos buscando a William!.-

Casi al instante, una voz fuerte se escuchó llenando la sala.

-¡Aquí estoy!,- dijo Albert. -Si soy a quien buscan, llévenme, pero no lastimen a los demás.-

Avanzó valientemente hacia los hombres armados.

Neal escuchó a una mujer gritando de miedo. ¡William no! ...¡William! ... ¡Vuelve!,- ella imploró.

-¡Beatrice, te amo!,- dijo Albert, y la miró momentáneamente. -Quédate, por favor, si me amas, no te muevas ni un paso.-. Albert continuó avanzando hacia los hombres..

-¡No!,- su esposa gritó desesperadamente y corrió tras Albert. -¡William, vuelve!-

-¡Que alguien la detenga!, si ella se acerca, disparamos, lo digo en serio- dijo uno de los hombres.

-¡No disparen!, -La voz firme de la tía Elroy sonó valientemente. ¡Alguien detenga a Beatrice!, ella está embarazada.- dijo finalmente

El hombre apuntó su arma a los hombres más cercanos a Beatrice. -¿Han oído eso?, ¡así que sosténganla!.-

Entonces, el hombre soltó una carcajada ,-¡Vaya!...la legendaria valentía de las mujeres Ardlay no es una broma.- Él se burló. -¿Cómo es que no escucho la voz de ningún hombre aquí?-

-¡Suéltenme, déjenme ir ...!, Beatrice luchó por zafarse del agarre. -¡Devuélveme a mi William!.- Beatrice gritó, su voz desesperada se escuchó con fuerza en la gran sala perforando los corazones de todos.

Pero ellos la ignoraron.

¡William, te amo! .. lloró desesperada mientras Albert se alejaba con los hombres que lo arrastraron afuera del salón..

Neal sintió que la mujer a la que tenía abrazada también empezó a gritar y a desesperarse.

-¡No se lleven a Albert!.- la escuchó gritar, ya no podía quedarse quieta, pero ellos ya habían salido, su voz se ahogaba en medio de los fuertes gritos histéricos de Beatrice..

 _-¿Ella dijo Albert?,-_ Neal estaba confundido. ¿ _Por qué Nichole llama a Albert_?,- Casi al mismo tiempo, Neal vio que Archie miró hacia ellos y dijo en voz baja, -¡Candy, cállate!-  
 _  
-¿Candy?.-_ pensó Neal y volteó a examinar el rostro de la mujer que tenía en sus brazos…precioso cabello rubio, aunque sin los dos clásicos moños, fascinantes ojos verdes esmeralda, piel de porcelana, labios rojos carmesí…

-¡ _Maldición!, ¡estoy abrazando Candy no a Nich!..._

Continuará…


	6. Chapter 6

La persecución

Tan pronto como vio a Candy, Neal se olvidó de todo. Pensó que conquistando a tantas chicas como quisiera, podría probarse a sí mismo que no la necesitaba. Pensó que auto convencerse repetidamente de que había terminado con ella, podría hacer que la olvidara. Pensó que ese capítulo en su vida, estaba cerrado. No, no le funcionó de esa manera, aún deseaba a esta mujer, incluso más que antes. Perdido en la confusión, no pudo evitar rendirse a sus emociones una vez más, justo como antes.

 _-¡Que hermosa eres Candy! ,¿Cómo es posible que esté aún más bella?, William es un tonto, como pudo cambiarla por Beatrice_ ,- pensó Neal.

Candy luchó y logró liberarse de su agarre, así que corrió a perseguir a los pistoleros, se dirigió hacia la puerta del jardín y a tomar un atajo hacia el camino de entrada.

-¡Neal, detén a Candy!,- gritó Archie. -¡Es peligroso, podrían dispararle!-

Neal reaccionó y persiguió apresuradamente a Candy, la tomó del brazo y repitió lo que Archie le acababa de decir. -¡No vayas, es peligroso!, ¡pueden dispararte!.-

-¡Neal!.- Candy se quedó sin aliento al escuchar cómo Archie se dirigió a él, solo hizo un movimiento brusco con sus brazos, le lanzó una mirada de desprecio, lo ignoró y siguió corriendo.

-¡No se lleven a Albert!,- gritaba… ¡Albert!.-

-¡Neal, no la dejes ir!,- gritó Archie con preocupación.

De reojo, el moreno vió a Archie corriendo para perseguir a Candy y Annie, que ya tenía un avanzado embarazo fue tras ellos.

-¡Candy!.-, gritó Archie.

-¡Archie!,- gritó Annie.

Neal alcanzó el brazo de Candy de nuevo, pero esta vez, la sostuvo con más firmeza, ella ya no pudo soltarse.

-¡Déjame ir!.- gritó luchando con fuerza contra el agarre de hierro de Neal…¡Albert!...-

Archie se acercó a ella. -¡Candy esto es demasiado peligroso!.- dijo preocupado y la miró con amor.

 _-¡Este hombre todavía la ama y se casó con Annie!_ .- Pensó Neal con incredulidad.

-¡Archie, cuida a Annie!, si algo me sucede, prométeme que cuidarás de ella para siempre, yo voy tras Albert.-

-¿Pero cómo?...¡no hagas tonterías por favor!.- le rogaba desesperado.

-¡Iré tras de ellos en un auto!,- le contestó la rubia.

-Pero no sabes conducir,- le refutó Archie.

Candy miró a su alrededor desesperadamente tratando de encontrar a alguien que pudiera ayudarla, de repente, Neal vio como los ojos esmeralda se detenían en los suyos, mirándolo penetrantemente. Sin dudarlo, Candy agarró el brazo del moreno y lo jaló bruscamente.

-¡Él conducirá!,- le contestó Candy.

-¡Pero ...!,- protestó Archie luciendo extremadamente celoso.

 _¡Wow Candy ...!,-_ Neal sabía que sería una acción muy arriesgada, pero si eso era lo que hacía falta para estar con ella, no le importaba enfrentar cualquier peligro. Sin pensarlo dos veces estuvo de acuerdo.

-Sí, déjame hacerlo Archie,- dijo Neal convencido, -Y tú, llama a la policía, trataremos de darles alcance, no sé, tal vez apuntar el numero de la placa, el modelo del auto….-

Ambos corrieron al camino de entrada a buscar un auto, después de mirar algunos, Neal no de decidía por ninguno.

-¿Por qué tardas tanto tiempo?, ¡Solo tienes que tomar cualquiera de los que están alli!... ¡Date prisa!,- dijo Candy impacientemente.

-Necesito el auto más rápido…¡listo!...este Bugatti, es el más veloz.- dijo y rápidamente subieron al mismo tiempo.

Encendió el motor, sostuvo el volante con firmeza, pisó el pedal del acelerador y tomaron camino para perseguir el vehículo donde los maleantes llevaban a Albert.

-Antes de que otra cosa suceda ... ¡Escucha!...¡nunca jamás me vuelvas a abrazar!,- le advirtió Candy molesta.

-¿Pero…quién quiere abrazarte?, ¡Tú me abrazaste primero!, -Protestó Neal.

-Eres mucho más alto, no te reconocí...¡No sabía que eras tú!.-

-Bueno…entonces no es mi culpa, ¿verdad?.- le contestó Neal.

-Concéntrate en tu forma de conducir, tienes que ir lo más rápido que puedas…¡no podemos perderlos de vista!.-.

Neal hizo cambio en la palanca de velocidades y pisó más fuerte el acelerador, alcanzaron a ver a lo lejos el vehiculo, que resultó ser una camioneta, pero la brecha se empezó a estrechar, ya casi podían ver el número de matrícula y repentinamente una ardilla se cruzó por su camino.

¡Cuidadooo!.- gritó Candy sosteniéndose del tablero, pero el moreno ya había presionado el freno para evitar atropellar al pobre animal, el automóvil hizo un brusco giro y quedó atravesado en el camino, entonces giró el volante rápidamente para continuar persiguiendo a los maleantes, Candy suspiró con alivio.

Aceleró con más fuerza, realmente era un auto muy veloz, pero luego los secuestradores que les llevaban mucha ventaja, giraron inesperadamente hacia un camino más angosto, Neal también giró hábilmente. El camino pavimentado se convirtió en un tramo lleno de tierra, se tornó más peligroso así que presionó el freno para reducir la velocidad drásticamente.

-Neal, presionas el freno demasiadas veces, vamos muy lento…¡los vamos a perder!.- le gritó Candy.

-¡Sé cómo manejar y sé lo que tengo que hacer!...¡y toma en cuenta que te estoy haciendo un favor!,- gritó Neal molesto.

-¿Favor?...Albert está en un gran peligro ¿y dices que esto es un favor?, ¡La prioridad es salvarlo!.-

-¡Para ti!...no para mí, así que considera esto un favor, ¡Ahora, relájate de una vez Candy!...¡Necesito concentrarme o tendremos un accidente!, busca en la guantera una pluma, una hoja, escribe o memoriza el número de placa cuando lo veas.-

La distancia entre los dos vehículos se acortó, pero luego llegaron a un cruce de ferrocarril y vieron un tren acercándose rápidamente.

¡Oh, no! ...¡apresúrate!,- gritó Candy e hizo todo lo posible para leer el número de placa.

La camioneta atravesó las vías justo antes de que pasara el tren, pero fue demasiado tarde para ellos, Neal tuvo que detener el auto, cuando el tren finalmente se alejó, la camioneta se había ido. Una vez que pudieron avanzar, siguieron por la carretera con la esperanza de seguir con la pista, pero la misma desapareció tan pronto como encontraron una intersección en "V".

-Al menos tenemos el número de la placa,- dijo Neal. -Volvamos y dejamos que la policía se encargue del resto, seguramente darán con su paradero.-

-Tu tienes la culpa de que lo hayamos perdido, pudiste haber manejado más rápido…¡no puedo creer que Albert se haya ido!.- sollozó la chica.

-¡Pues créelo!, ¡y recuerda que yo no pedí ser tu conductor!.- _tan grosera como siempre.-_ pensó Neal.

Neal se regresó por el mismo camino, y no se dirigieron ni una sola palabra, cuando llegaron a la mansión los dos bajaron del auto y ella se alejó sin decir nada, entonces él le gritó.

-¡Oye Candy!... no nos hemos visto durante tres años. ¿No te vas a despedir de mí?.- preguntó Neal al tiempo que sonreía -¿No merezco un "gracias", tal vez?,-

-¡Gracias por nada!...- dijo Candy sin voltear a verlo y siguió caminando.

Se alejó moviendo seductoramente las caderas y Neal la miraba hipnotizado, ella está más encantadora que nunca. Definitivamente volvió a caer bajo su hechizo.

-Has vuelto, hermano-. Neal sintió que alguien le golpeaba la espalda. -¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?"

Sacudió la cabeza en silencio.

Al ver su mirada perdida y a la rubia a lo lejos, de inmediato Elisa lo comprendió todo. _-¡Candy!...él todavía sigue enamorado de ella._ _-_

 _Candy, ¡creí que ya te había olvidado!.-_ pensó Neal con tristeza.

oooOooo

A la mañana siguiente, Candy despertaba por un fuerte golpe en la puerta.

-¡Adelante!,- dijo adormilada.

Beatrice entró llorando frenéticamente.

 _-¡Malas noticias!-,_ pensó Candy, se sentó en su cama de inmediato. -Qué te sucede Beatrice,- Preguntó con preocupación

-Candy, ¡la tía Elroy no quiere que la policía busque a William!,- dijo sollozando.

-¿Qué?...¿pero por qué?.- la chica se sorprendió.

-No lo sé, no estoy segura,- Beatrice lloraba más fuerte.

-¡Que podemos hacer!, estoy desesperada.- Beatrice caminaba por la habitación con la angustia reflejada en su rostro. El corazón de Candy se estrujó por la pena, se abrazaron y lloraron juntas.

- _Tengo que encontrar la manera de buscar a Albert_ ,- era el pensamiento de la chica, abrazó más fuerte a Beatrice y le dijo,- No te preocupes, te prometo que haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para traer de vuelta a Albert, y no te angusties así, ¡tienes que pensar de tu bebé!.- dijo y acompañó a Beatrice a su recamara, se apresuró a vestirse y a toda prisa fue a buscar la tía Elroy, lista para confrontarla.

En la puerta, se encontró a George. -George, ¿podrías venir al despacho?- preguntó Candy, él asintió con respeto y la siguió. Una vez estando dentro le preguntó.

-¿Porqué la tia Elroy no quiere que la Policía busque a Albert?.-

-La camioneta que usaron los secuestradores para llevare a Albert, pertenece a los Cornwells- le aseguró George.

-¡Oh vaya!...¿Acaso intentaron chantajearlos?.- preguntó ella.

-No le sabría decir con exactitud, Srita, Candice, pero recibimos una nota exigiendo que no se dé aviso a la Policía o de lo contrario matarán a Albert.-

-¡Oh Dios!, pero ¿qué es lo que quieren?.- sintió que el corazón le dio un vuelco.

-Quieren que el Sr. William renuncie como jefe de la empresa Ardlay y devuelva el gobierno corporativo al Consejo en una semana o lo matarán.-

-Ok, pero si no es la Policía, alguien más podría investigar su paradero…¿Archie por ejemplo?.

-Me temó que no, debido a que Archie es un Cornwell, está estrechamente asociado con la Ardlays y sobre todo, supongo que él tiene que acatar las ordenes de la Tia Elroy.-

Candy se angustió más al escuchar esa mala noticia, _-¡Pobre Albert, ¡pobre Beatrice!.-_ pensó

-Srita Candice, hay alguien que tal vez podría ayudarla.- Le dijo George al ver la angustia de la rubia.

-¿Quién?.-

-El joven Neal.-

-¿Por qué él? .-preguntó Candy bruscamente, pensando que el hombre estaba burlándose de ella.

-¿Los Leagans no están asociados con los Ardlays?.-

-No tanto como los Cornwells… pero lo más importante…-George se detuvo brevemente.

-He estado trabajando con esta familia durante mucho tiempo, con el debido respeto, y en aras de localizar al Sr. William, permítame hablarle con sinceridad.- dijo George.

-De lo que estoy seguro, es que el joven Neal, no es el tipo de persona que necesariamente obedece ordenes de los demás.- dijo convencido

-¿Tu quieres decir que él podría no hacer caso a la tía Elroy?.- pregunto la chica muy intrigada.

-Así es, Srita Candice, puede que no.- dijo George sin ninguna expresión en su rostro y de forma respetuosa como siempre.

-Gracias George, eso sería todo.- dijo Candy, así que asintió y se retiró del lugar.

 _-¡Neal!.-_ pensó Candy con incredulidad.

-Todos los recuerdos relacionados con ese hombre son lo peor que le ha pasado en la vida, todos estos años ha intentado olvidarlo, se había prometido nunca volver a entrar en la mansión Leagan…¿y ahora George sugiriere que vaya a pedir su ayuda?, no, eso no sucederá…¡nunca!.

Candy ignoró el consejo de George y decidió ir a ver a Archie.

-Archie, ¡debemos hacer algo para encontrar a Albert!.- dijo Candy.

Archie suspiró.

-Sí, deberíamos, lo qué le sucedió es horrible… pero la tía Elroy me acaba de decir que por la seguridad de Albert y toda la familia, nadie puede intervenir en este asunto.-

Candy estaba a punto de decir algo, pero Archie siguió hablando.

-Pero esa no es la única razón por la cual no puedo hacer nada al respecto,- dijo rápidamente.

-Ahora que Albert ha sido secuestrado, en su ausencia, la tía Elroy me encomendó hacer las operaciones diarias de las empresas, así que con mi posición actual, mis acciones serán visibles para todo el mundo.- y continuó…

-Si decidiera buscar a Albert, alguien podría fácilmente enterarse y las noticias se esparcirían rápidamente, eso sería muy peligroso para todos. -finalizó Archie.

Candy no estaba escuchando.

-Sabes muy bien que haría cualquier cosa por ti.- dijo finalmente, -sin embargo, esta vez, ... no es posible,- Archie suspiró de nuevo.

-Las consecuencias podrías ser fatales, nos han amenazado a todos, si tuvieron acceso a nuestro vehiculo familiar, pudieron burlar la seguridad de la mansión para entrar e interrumpir la fiesta ... ¿Quién sabe que más puedan hacer?.-

Candy estaba decepcionada, Archie lo pudo percibir

-Candy, escucha a la tía Elroy, olvida tu plan de ir a buscar a Albert, no podemos arriesgarnos,- dijo Archie suavemente.

Lo que dijo tiene sentido, él tiene toda la razón, pero a Candy no le importó, ella está más que decidida a buscar a Albert, así que por el bien de Beatrice y Albert, decidió que era hora de seguir el consejo de George e ir a encontrarse con Neal.

Continuará…


	7. Chapter 7

Día 1

Candy fue a buscar a Neal dos veces en ese día, pero no lo encontró, por la noche, cuando el chico llegó a su casa, el sirviente le comunicó que la rubia había venido dos veces a buscarlo.

-¡ _Ella vino a buscarme!,-_ pensó emocionado.

 _-Todas las mujeres son iguales. ¡Ella tampoco pudo resistirse a mi encanto!.-_

Esa noche, Candy regresó de nuevo a la mansión, tan pronto como entró en la sala, llegaron a su mente todos los recuerdos desagradables que vivió de chica. Odiaba ese lugar incluso hasta el día de hoy, en esas habitaciones, parecía haberse quedado encerrado su sufrimiento sin fin y tuvo que contener las lágrimas. ¡Qué ironía que haya decidido venir a este lugar para encontrarse con su viejo enemigo!.

Pronto, la puerta se abrió y entró un hombre alto, e impecablemente vestido. Por un momento, más allá de su control, ella se dio cuenta de su aspecto atractivo y elegante, _¡Cuánto ha crecido!.-_

-¡Candy!, ¿has venido a buscarme para que platiquemos?.- Neal sonrió.

El escuchar su voz le recordó quién era en realidad, el malvado a quien odiaba tanto. _-Él no merece ser admirado_ ,- pensó de inmediato.

Neal se acercó con demasiada confianza a Candy, su corazón latió emocionado pensando que esta noche podría ser la noche en que hubiera un acercamiento entre ellos.

-Necesitamos de tu ayuda para encontrar a Albert,- dijo Candy sin más preámbulos y con esas palabras mató sus ilusiones.

Trató de hablar con el tono más normal posible, tragándose todo el odio, ni siquiera lo miraba a los ojos al dirigirse a él.

Se alejó inmediatamente de ella, afectado por los celos.

 _-¡Albert!... Ella vino por él, no por mí.-_

-¿Y se puede saber, por qué yo?.- preguntó Neal, furioso. ¿Acaso no te enteraste de las ordenes de la tía Elroy de no llamar a la policía ni intentar buscarlo?.-

-Beatrice y yo no estamos de acuerdo con ella, no creemos que sea conveniente seguir ciegamente lo que exigen sus captores, le prometí a Beatrice que me encargaría de hacer la investigación de forma que la policía no intervenga.-

-¡Bah, William! ¿Está perdido?, ¿Quien quiere encontrarlo?...¡yo no!... buscaste a la persona equivocada.-

Neal se dio media vuelta listo para retirarse, odiaba tanto a Albert, vivió con Candy y rechazó su propuesta de matrimonio en público, ¡maldito!, pudo haberlo hecho en privado para reducir el impacto de la conmoción y la humillación que casi lo mataron.

Y ahora por amor a William, ella que nunca quiso hablar con él, vino a buscarlo tres veces en un día.

Candy vió como se dirigió a la salida y le gritó. -¡Neal por favor…hazlo por nuestra amistad!,- le imploró , no podía creer que tuviera que rebajarse tanto al grado de llamarlo "amigo".

-¿Amistad?, ¿ahora somos amigos?, ¿Desde cuándo?.- Preguntó volteándose para mirarla.

Él la miró mientras examinaba su rostro con desconfianza.

-¿Cómo sé que esto no es una trampa?...¿Estás tratando de arruinar mi reputación haciendo que desobedezca a la tía Elroy?... ¿O tal vez eres cómplice del secuestrador?, ayer fuiste la única que se atrevió a perseguirlos.- dijo Neal.

Candy comenzó a enojarse también, pero por el bien de Albert, trató de tranquilizarse.

-Esas son acusaciones sin fundamento..¡No lo pienses demasiado!, solo ayúdanos, yo…haré cualquier cosa a cambio de tu ayuda,- apretó los dientes con ira.

-¿De Verdad?,- él sonrió cínicamente, -Acepta ser mi novia entonces y quédate conmigo esta noche.- dijo con sarcasmo -¿Lo harías?, si no, ¡entonces vete de una vez!.-

-¡Albert es tu tío!,- Candy le gritó, empezando a perder la paciencia.

-¡Al infierno con él!.- siseó Neal.

-Está bien, buscaré la ayuda de alguien más,- dijo fuera de sí.

-¡Adelante!, busca a ese actorcillo de cuarta, mándalo traer para que te ayude, yo estoy desperdiciando mi precioso tiempo aquí, ya sabes dónde está la puerta. -caminó hacia la salida de nuevo.

Candy pronto se dio cuenta de que de verdad él era el único que podía ayudarla, no podía echarlo todo a perder, entonces lo confrontó.

-¿Estás bromeando?, claro que sé dónde está la puerta,- dijo la chica sin inmutarse.

-Limpiaba esta habitación todos los días cuando era tu sirvienta, froté y limpié esa puerta todos los días. ¡la conozco mejor que tú!, pero ese no es el punto aquí.- Ella le rogó: -¡Ayúdanos a encontrar a Albert, por favor!.-.

Por un momento, un destello del pasado apareció en la mente de Neal, recordó lo mal que la trató cuando vivió en su casa, se detuvo en seco, luego se giró para mirarla con una expresión que nunca había visto en él. Por un segundo, ella alcanzó a percibir algo de simpatia antes de que él volviera a ser el mismo arrogante de siempre y lo vió sonreir.

-Está bien, te ayudo…pero voy a poner condiciones.-

-Dilas.-

-Regla número uno…mejora tus modales…podemos practicar ahora mismo. Sírveme un té, con dos cucharadas de azúcar.-

Sin hacer ninguna escena, Candy obedeció al instante, se retiró y enseguida regresó con una taza de té servida en una bandeja.

Neal estaba extremadamente celoso, la última vez que le pidió lo mismo, ella rompió la taza y el plato en el suelo. Ahora, por amor a Albert, ella aparentemente está dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa, incluso portarse como una sirvienta obediente.

 _Candy, ¿te importaría tanto si yo fuera el secuestrado_?- pensó escaldado por los celos.

La tomó por el codo y la acercó hacia él -¡Regla número dos!-

Candy se congeló de miedo al ver la malicia en sus ojos, temblando por lo que exigiría después.

-¿Estás temblando? Ahora me tienes miedo, ¿eh? ¿Por qué Candy?, porque sabes que soy el único a quien puedes recurrir para encontrar a Albert, ¿verdad?.- la sostenía firmemente.

-¡Cuál es la regla número dos!- finalmente se atrevió a preguntarle.

-Mañana, la tía Elroy tendrá una reunión para decidir cómo se organizará el trabajo de voluntariado. Tienes que escogerme a mí como tu compañero. Solo tú y yo, nadie más.-

-¡Trato hecho!.-, dijo la chica.

El le soltó el brazo, Candy lo miró con amargura y salió de la habitación.

 _Neal ... lo odio. ¡Lo odio!...-_ se dijo repetidamente a sí misma.

Él lanzó un largo suspiro. -Candy ... la amo. Todavía la amo.-

Tembloroso, se dejó caer en un sillón, se odiaba a sí mismo por mostrar siempre lo peor de él a la chica que más amaba. Atormentado por el pasado, no sabía cómo expresar su amor sin el temor de ser burlado, rechazado, humillado. ¿Era posible esperar que ella le devolviera su amor después de todas las maldades que le había hecho? Él pensó que había aprendido cómo tratar a las mujeres. Pero aparentemente no funcionaba con Candy. El problema todavía está allí, el mismo de antes.

- _Candy, si solo supiera como expresarte cuanto te amo…-_

Se quedó sentado ahí por largo rato para pensar ...

Finalmente…tengo que luchar contra esto,- determinó. -Tengo menos de una semana para mejorar mi trato hacia ella. ¡Tengo que conquistarla y llevarla conmigo a Florida!.-

Luego, para garantizar que nadie se enterara, llamó personalmente al detective Jay y le pidió que se reunieran. Esa noche, juntos acordaron el plan para localizar el paradero de Albert.

oooOOooo

Tal como estaba programado, al día siguiente, la tía Elroy tuvo una reunión para organizar el trabajo de voluntariado. Albert había convertido en una rutina para los miembros de la familia hacer obras de caridad, en forma rotativa. Visitaban hospitales locales, leían libros en orfanatos y llevaban regalos.

La tía Elroy dijo: -El secuestrador exige que todos actuemos con normalidad y hagamos nuestra rutina diaria sin interrupciones. Así que, por el bien de William, no debemos detener nuestro programa de caridad para no enviar malas señales y despertar sospechas. Beatrice no debería ir, está bajo estrés y está embarazada, tú como siempre organizarás todo Candy.-

-¿Candy va a ir sola?,- preguntó Archie. – yo voy con ella.-

-Gracias Archie, pero Annie también está embarazada, lo más conveniente es que permanezcas a su lado,- se apresuró a decir Candy, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la tía Elroy…¿podría pedirte algo tia?-

-Si querida, dime que necesitas.-

Neal que se encontraba presente, escuchó cómo la tía Elroy se dirigió a Candy y luego se volvió para mirarla, luce tan diferente, parece haber dominado todas las reglas de etiqueta de la familia Ardlay hablaba con desenvoltura, lucía como una profesional llena de confianza, no se parecía en nada a la chica marginada que relegaron él y su hermana en el pasado. Todo el mundo la respetaba, incluso la tía Elroy parecía quererla mucho, y él admiraba esta nueva faceta de Candy.

-¿Podría llevar conmigo a Neal?, él acaba de integrarse y todavía no tiene pareja.-

-Sí, si quieres, Candy, yo estoy de acuerdo.- la tía Elroy pareció desconcertada por un momento, pero logró reponerse y no lo demostró.

Neal se sintió satisfecho.

-Sé que lo aleccionarás bien Candy,- dijo la anciana. -Neal, aprende todo lo que puedas un día antes de ir con Candy.-

El asintió.

-¿Podría unirme a ellos?- preguntó Archie.

Candy recordó que Neal le exigió ir solos los dos, nadie más, así que rápidamente buscó una excusa.

-Eso sería fabuloso Archie, pero el hospital al que Neal y yo acudiremos es pequeño, con nosotros dos es suficiente para la cantidad de gente que hay que atender.-

Neal admiró su elocuencia, así que sonrió con disimulo, y Archie estaba devorándose interiormente por los celos

La reunión concluyó -¿Alguna pregunta más?- dijo la tia Elroy.- Si no, eso es todo Candy querida y no te olvides de entrenar a Neal hoy mismo.- así que se levantó y salió de la habitación, Neal decidió esperar afuera y Archie se acercó a Candy.

-¿Te llevo al hospital?, -dijo Archie.

-Gracias, pero todavía tengo cosas que hacer, a propósito, ¿Cómo está Annie?-

-¿Siempre tenemos que hablar de Annie cada vez que estamos juntos?.- lo dijo en tono molesto.

-Bue…bueno, yo ...- tartamudeó Candy.

-Candy, ¿por qué tienes que estar tan cerca de Neal?, sé que tú lo odias.-

-¿Eh?...- la rubia se sorprendió con su pregunta.

-Sabes lo que siento por ...-

Ella sabía lo que Archie quería decir, sintiéndose terriblemente incómoda, pensó rápidamente cómo cambiar la conversación, afortunadamente, vio a Neal aparecer de nuevo en la entrada.

-¡Ah Neal! ...iba a salir a buscarte,- dijo abruptamente con su voz más melosa.

Neal había alcanzado a escuchar la conversación incómoda entre Candy y Archie y miraba divertido a la chica tratando de encontrar una excusa para dejar a Archie. - _Como siempre, nunca cambia_ ,- pensó.

Comprendió que la rubia pretendía ser dulce con él para alejar a Archie, por lo que aprovechó la oportunidad y correspondió de la misma forma.

Inesperadamente para ella, Neal se aproximó con los brazos abiertos para darle un gran abrazo y pronto la rubia sintió que su cara estaba enterrada en su camisa blanca suavemente perfumada, al momento de abrazarla le dijo amorosamente, -Claro querida, ¿Estás lista para irnos?,- y la besó en la mejilla.

Candy sintió como todos los colores se le subían al rostro por la contrariedad, pero para no hacer una escena y aprovechar la oportunidad para que Archie se fuera de una vez, lo abrazó de vuelta

-Lo siento, Archie, oíste lo que dijo la tía Elroy ... Neal necesita entrenamiento, así que nos retiramos.-.

-Vámonos Candy.- dijo el moreno con el tono más agradable y colocando su brazo alrededor de su hombro.

Afuera, tan pronto como estaba segura de que Archie no los estaba mirando, ella lo apartó bruscamente. Luego levantó su mano dispuesta a abofetearlo, pero él atrapó su muñeca en el aire.

-¡Hey!...relájate Candy.-

-¡Nunca más me vuelvas a besar!…¿Entiendes?.-se enfrentó a él furiosa.

Se limpió la mejilla repetidamente para mostrar abiertamente su disgusto.

-Me has usado ya dos veces, una vez para salvar a Albert y justo ahora para deshacerte de Archie, ¿No crees que merezco algún tipo de compensación?,-

Ella lo ignoró. Silenciosamente, con la cabeza en alto, caminó hacia la sala de juntas de la mansión con él detrás de ella, y se sentaron en un escritorio.

-¿Han comenzado a buscar a Albert?,- le preguntó seriamente.

-Jay lo hizo desde anoche,- y le contó acerca de su reunión con el detective.

Ella asintió y sin más preámbulo comenzó a instruirlo sobre su trabajo en el hospital.

-Mañana nos reuniremos en el Hospital Advocate Trinity ...-, dijo la chica.

Ella le describió todo lo que tenían que hacer, el atuendo más adecuad que tenían que usar y todos los detalles del evento.

Una vez que terminó dijo,- ¿Tienes alguna pregunta?,- al no obtener respuesta, ella repitió de nuevo.

-Neal ... ¿Alguna pregunta?.- empezó a tamborilear con los dedos sobre la mesa para mostrar impaciencia.

El guardó silencio durante unos segundos antes de decir: -Para ser sincero, no escuché ni una palabra de lo que dijiste.-

-¿Que has estado haciendo entonces?.- ella preguntó.

-Te estoy mirando,- dijo el chico.

Ella se levantó de inmediato, lista para explotar. -¡Me voy!.-

-Repite todo una vez más, prestaré atención esta vez.- le pidió Neal

-¡No!, simplemente desperdicié una hora de mi tiempo.- lo dijo con molestia y se dirigió a la salida.

-¡Al menos te ayudé a librarte de Archie!,-le gritó desde lejos.

Neal siguió parado allí mirándola hasta que desapareció. Claro que la amaba más que nunca, más apasionadamente. Simplemente para él, no hay nadie como ella.

 _-Oh Candy, tengo que ganar tu corazón esta vez, lo juro.-_

oooooo

Sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, había dos pares de ojos que los miraban desde lejos, los de un hombre y una mujer.

-¿Le dijiste a Neal sobre nuestro plan acerca de William?

-No, no se puede confiar en él, todavía ama a esa huérfana,- respondió la mujer.

-Ese idiota, ¿acaso ella no lo rechazó en el pasado frente a todos nosotros?-

-Exactamente eso hizo.-

La vida es injusta, ¿no?, tú trabajas arduamente todos los días, mientras él solo estudia, aislado en Florida, pero pase lo que pase, es el heredero universal del negocio familiar, solo porque es el primogénito- el hombre dijo.

Bebió amargamente un poco de vino de su copa y continuó. -Mi padre era el jefe del consejo que se ocupó de la empresa Ardlay hasta que William tuvo la edad suficiente para tomar el mando y el control total de la compañía, así que a partir de ese dia se convirtió en desempleado automáticamente. A los hijos primogénitos, hay que mandarlos al infierno.- lo dijo lleno de rabia y rencor.

\- No te preocupes, William está en nuestras manos ahora, ya estoy cansada de estar relegada en segundo plano,- dijo la mujer.

-¡Salud!,…por el éxito de nuestra mision,- dijo el hombre y alzó su copa.

-¡Por nuestro exito!,- y chocaron sus copas.

Continuará…


	8. Chapter 8

Rosas y espinas

Candy regresó a la mansión y no paraba de maldecir a Neal en su mente. En la puerta fue recibida por varios sirvientes que le dijeron con preocupación;

-¡Srta. Candice, que suerte que ha venido!, no sabemos qué hacer con respecto a la Sra. Beatrice.-

Entonces vio que Willy el pequeño hijo de Albert y Beatrice, estaba solo con las niñeras, se le hizo extraño ya que a esa hora usualmente ella salía con su hijo a pasear por los jardines de la mansión.

-¿Dónde está la señora?.- preguntó Candy.

-Ha estado llorando encerrada en su habitación, el médico vino hoy a revisarla, el estado en el que se encuentra le perjudica al bebé, la acompañamos para que no se sintiera sola, pero no sabemos qué más hacer.-

El corazón de Candy se estrujó de pena, inmediatamente se dirigió a la habitación de Beatrice, tocó la puerta y entró, ella lloraba sola en el balcón y al ver a la rubia, lloró aún más fuerte.

-¡William…!, lo quiero de regreso, lo extraño tanto, dudo que regrese si nadie lo busca.- Ella hizo una pausa pues sus sollozos le impedían seguir hablando. -¡Mi querido William está perdido! ¡Y nadie se atreve a salir a buscarlo!.-

Candy suspiró y la abrazó, sentía la misma desesperación que ella.

-Cálmate por favor Beatrice, hablé con Neal y él nos ayudará,- dijo la rubia tratando de consolarla.- prometió ayudar a investigar el paradero de Albert y ha contratado a un detective.-

-¿De verdad?,-dijo y dejó de llorar de inmediato.

Candy asintió. -De hecho habló desde anoche con él, así que ya han empezado la búsqueda.-

-¡Oh que buena noticia!, ¿qué haría yo sin ti?.- dijo abrazando a la rubia. -¡Gracias Candy!, siempre eres tan amable con nosotros.-

-Por favor Beatrice, somos familia.- dijo Candy alentadoramente.

-¿Neal dices?, ¿y le diste un abrazo de mi parte?.-

-Ehh ... no,- dijo la chica.

-Debería agradecerle su ayuda la próxima vez que nos encontremos, ¡gracias de nuevo Candy!, -la miró con una sonrisa, por primera vez desde ese triste día del secuestro de Albert, su mirada rebozaba de esperanza.

-Ahora voy a decirle a Willy que papá vendrá a casa pronto.- así que se levantó apresuradamente para salir a buscar a su hijo.

Candy se sintió aliviada al ver el cambio en el ánimo de Beatrice.

 _-Neal ...¡Gracias!_ ,- pensó Candy y por primera vez, se sintió agradecida con el moreno. Se preguntó si debería ser amable con él, pero rápidamente renunció a la idea.

Al día siguiente, Candy se alegró de ver que Beatrice ya no lloraba encerrada en su habitación, estaba decorando animadamente el cuarto del nuevo bebé y le mostró a Candy unos adornos que yacían sobre la mesa.

-Se suponía que William y yo empezaríamos a hacer esto juntos,- dijo y de nuevo la tristeza se reflejó en su mirada.

Beatrice sostuvo los adornos de bebé en sus manos y sus labios temblaban tratando de contener las lágrimas.

-No quiero dinero ni poder Candy, realmente no, que se lleven todo, yo solo quiero que mi William regrese.-

Candy asintió y le apretó las manos para mostrarle su apoyo.

-¿Ya hay algún avance en la investigación?.- preguntó Beatrice.

-Todavía no, Neal vendrá más tarde para informarme, te comunicaré cualquier avance,- prometió Candy.

-De nuevo gracias por todo,- dijo Beatrice conmovida. -Neal es mi única esperanza, es un hombre tan generoso, le diré a William que lo compense cuando regrese.-

Entonces su mirada se tornó pensativa y le dijo a Candy,- ¿sabes?... de eso se trata un verdadero amigo, no es él que viene a solo a divertirse durante las fiesta o reuniones. Un verdadero amigo es alguien que está allí cuando lo necesitas, independientemente de cualquier presión o compromiso…al igual que tú y Neal.-

Candy sintió un nudo en el estómago al escuchar todas las alabanzas sobre él, pero Candy no quería desilucionarla, no le contaría la forma en que Neal se comportó con ella en el pasado. Beatrice no sabía nada de ese chico malcriado y arrogante, Albert la conoció después de que el moreno se fuera a Florida.

-No creo haber escuchado a William hablar sobre Neal en absoluto,- dijo Beatrice. -¿Por qué es eso Candy?, él es su sobrino también, ¿no?-

-Sí,- respondió Candy distraídamente.- No estoy segura...-

Ella se alejó a asomarse por la ventana para no mirar a Beatrice a los ojos.

-Me pregunto cuál de los presentes en la fiesta era él, seguramente lo llegué a ver,- dijo Beatrice tratando de refrescar su memoria. -¿Cómo es?.-

Candy le respondió. -Mucho más joven que Albert, de la edad de Archie, alto, delgado, pelo corto castaño...-

-Hmm ... Cabello castaño,- dijo Beatrice, tratando de recordar a ese hombre, -una descripción demasiado común, muchos se veían así ...-

-Piel bronceada ...-, dijo Candy.

-¡Ah, creo que ya sé quién es!,- Beatrice dijo rápidamente. -Sí, ahora lo recuerdo, es difícil olvidar a un hombre así, ¿eh?,- ella sonrió sugestivamente.

Candy se extrañó con su comentario _-¿eso piensa de Neal?, ¿acaso está insinuando que le pareció atractivo_?.-

Candy se preguntó si Beatrice se estaba confundiendo de persona y el ver la cara de sorpresa de Candy hizo que Beatrice se avergonzara, rápidamente se puso seria.

-Recuerdo que venía acompañado de una chica, nos comentó que era una escritora muy renombrada y también acerca de sus importantes logros, ¡oh, se veían tan adorables juntos!.-

 _¿Neal acompañado de una chica inteligente?,-_ de nuevo se sorprendió, ella nunca pensó que él tuviera una cita y menos con una mujer inteligente. _¿Hay alguien que realmente pueda soportarlo?.-_

Una criada entró diciéndole a Beatrice que su hijo lloraba y la estaba buscando. A toda prisa ella se disculpó.

-Debería agradecerle su ayuda personalmente,- dijo Beatrice antes de desaparecer por la puerta. -¿podrías invitarlo a almorzar Candy?.-

Candy asintió.

Cuando Beatrice se fue, Candy se quedó pensando en su plática, respiró hondo y exhaló un gran suspiro, le hizo gracia que alguien pensara que hay muchas cosas buenas en Neal y rió para sí misma. Entonces su mente regresó a Albert.

 _-Pobre Albert ¿Cómo es que algo tan malo le sucede a un hombre tan bueno? Esto no es justo,-_ pensó.

Como dijo Beatrice, la única esperanza era que él y el detective trabajaran en el caso. -¡Neal, dame buenas noticias hoy por favor!,- _¿Tal vez ahora si debería empezar a ser un poco más amable con él?,_ pero la sola idea la estremeció y la desechó de su mente de nuevo.

Candy esperaba impaciente por el moreno, para que le diera noticias del avance con el detective.

 _-¿Porqué él no está aquí todavía?.-_

Luego sus ojos descubrieron los adornos del cuarto del bebé que estában sobre la mesa. Descorazonada, los recogió para colgarlos en la pared y así ayudar a la pobre Beatrice, tomó la escalera y uno a uno los fue colocando.

Estaba a punto de colgar el último adorno, pero el gancho era demasiado alto para ella, estiró su cuerpo tanto como pudo, pero todavía no podía alcanzarlo, finalmente saltó un poco en la escalera y al fin lo logró, pero la escalera perdió estabilidad y se ladeó peligrosamente, Candy apresuradamente puso su pie en el alféizar de la ventana y se agarró de la cortina para equilibrarse.

-¡Wow!,-dijo,- Casi me caigo...-

-Tén cuidado, eso es peligroso Candy,- escuchó que alguien le dijo, era Neal.

-¿Cuanto tiempo llevas aquí parado observándome?, -preguntó molesta, tratando de equilibrarse, mirando hacia abajo.

-Oh, solo un momento,- dijo él, -¡por cierto, muy bonita escena desde aquí abajo!.- Candy observó como miraba a través de su falda que estába ampliamente abierta.

Se apresuró a recogerla y se la apretó entre las piernas para que no pudiera ver nada a través de ella.

Él sonrió. -No te preocupes, ya he visto suficiente.-

-¡La escalera, pervertido!, ¡dame la escalera!.-le gritó molesta.

Él sacudió la cabeza con una mueca. -Cuidado con tu lengua, Candy, recuerda la regla número uno.-

-Neal, la escalera, por favor.-

Volvió a sonreír y se la acercó, para que ella pudiera bajar.

-Lo siento, llegué tarde porque surgió algo importante en la oficina.-

-¿Ya tienes noticias?,- Preguntó Candy con impaciencia y por primera se alegró de verlo.

-Jay ha estado trabajando arduamente para localizar el paradero de Albert, ha descartado ya algunas opciones y se enfocará en otras, hoy me dará más detalles.-

-¿Entonces todavía no sabe dónde está Albert?.- preguntó la chica descorazonada.

-No,- confirmó Neal. – pero espero verlo a la hora del almuerzo para que me dé su reporte.

-Estoy colgando la decoración del bebé, porque hoy es el día en que Albert le prometió a Beatrice que lo haría, pero él no está aquí... ¿Qué pasa si él esta ...?-

Ella ya no pudo continuar, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

-¿Te refieres a que podría estar muerto?, yo te aseguraría que no es así, es demasiado arriesgado matar a alguien tan importante como William.- le confirmó.

Candy le contó cómo esta mañana Beatriz lloraba sobre su hombro.

-No te preocupes, lo encontraremos y resolveremos el caso, -le aseguró, - simplemente es cuestión de tiempo. Ayer fue solo nuestro primer día de investigación, hay que tener paciencia.-

Ella se tranquilizó con su comentario y si no fuera él, honestamente no hubiera podido recurrir a alguien más, de eso estaba segura. 

-Beatrice te invitó a almorzar con nosotras,- dijo Candy y sus labios se curvearon vacilantes en una sonrisa forzada.

-Será la próxima vez cuando seamos solo tú y yo, en privado, -sonrió. -Además, Jay ya debe de estar esperándome.-

.

- _Jay,-_ pensó ella. Se sintió tan conmovida por su promesa de encontrar a Albert.

-Gracias Neal,- dijo realmente agradecida. – vamos, te acompaño a tu auto.- Naturalmente Candy es una chica amable y está dispuesta a mostrarle su gratitud.

Atravesaron por un camino de inmensos plantíos de rosales, una vez estando ahí, cortó tres rosas.

-Estas rosas son una nueva especie en la que trabajé con el jardinero, esta época es cuando florecen.- y sin más extendió su mano y se las ofreció a Neal.

El se extrañó con el gesto de la rubia pero las aceptó, alcanzó a percibir su aroma y dijo, -El olor es similar a las rosas de Anthony, pero un poco más fuerte, también son más grandes.-

Su respuesta la asombró.

-¡Vaya, lo has notado!,- dijo Candy impresionada, así que emocionada le comentó al respecto. -Anthony nombró la rosa a la que te refieres como Sweet Candy, pero esta rosa en particular es la combinación de Sweet Candy y algunas rosas silvestres, sí, son más grandes, tienen un aroma más fuerte y ...-

-¡Ouch ...!, exclamó Neal.

-¡Oh lo siento!...olvidé decirte que esta especie tiene inusualmente muchas más espinas-, dijo Candy, -Déjame ver tu mano.-

Ella tomó su mano para examinarla y quitarle la espina.

Su toque provocó en él una descarga eléctrica en todo su cuerpo, había estado imaginando la sensación de su tacto, pero nunca pensó que la realidad fuera infinitamente más avasalladora que cualquier cosa que hubiera imaginado o sentido con otras mujeres. Su corazón casi explotó al percibir el aroma de su cabello que brillaba bajo el sol, él nunca estuvo tan cerca de ella antes.

Candy se apresuró a soltar su mano. -Está bien ahora, he sacado la espina.- la forma en que ella lo miró a los ojos hizo que su corazón se estremeciera y que su imaginación volara.

¡Si tan solo pudiera atraerla hacia él, quitarse la ropa aquí y ahora y hacerle el amor en esa suave alfombra de hierba junto a las rosas perfumadas!.

Neal miró como Candy tomó un pequeño pañuelo que traía en la bolsa de su falda, lo ató alrededor del ramo y se lo volvió a ofrecer.

El chico examinó el pañuelo y recordó cómo en el pasado, ella envolvió su mano con uno similar después de ese accidente automovilístico.

-¡Es hermoso Candy!,- dijo el chico, -has mejorado mucho en el bordado-.

-¿Recuerdas mi bordado?- preguntó Candy sorprendida.

-Sí claro,- dijo, si tan solo supiera que lo guardó mucho tiempo, como un único recuerdo que le quedó de ella.

Candy solo sonrió, -Este bordado es hermoso, pero yo no lo hice, Beatrice ordenó este set cuando ella y Albert fueron a Niza.-

Caminaron hasta su auto y él prometió recogerla por la tarde para el trabajo de voluntariado. Candy se despidió y lo siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció en el camino. Se sorprendió al ver que no le resultó tan difícil comportarse amable con él.

-¿Alguna vez saliste con Neal?,- de repente la rubia escuchó a alguien hablar detrás de ella.

Vio a Beatrice que venía con su pequeño hijo.

-No-, respondió Candy extrañada por la pregunta.

-¿Y por qué no?, honestamente, no creo que hayas tenido un novio más atractivo que él.-

.

Ciertamente ella nunca vió a Neal de esa manera y Beatrice hoy había sugerido la idea dos veces.

Candy suspiró y miró los inocentes y amables ojos de Beatrice. _-¡Si ella tuviera idea de como fúe nuestra relación desde que llegué a vivir a la mansión Leagan!_.-

-El se fué a Florida hace varios años y en todo este tiempo no volvió a Chicago, así que no nos hemos visto desde entonces,- le aclaró.

Candy tomó de la mano a Willy y le dio la espalda a Beatrice para ocultar su rostro. Luego entraron a la mansión para almorzar ...

Continuará…


	9. Chapter 9

Caos en el corazón

Esa tarde Neal fue a buscar a Candy para el trabajo en el hospital, al mismo tiempo la chica estaba impaciente, no podía esperar para escuchar las noticias de Jay, miraba afuera a través de la ventana esperando que el moreno llegara. Cuando finalmente vio que su automóvil se estacionó enfrente de la casa, bajó corriendo las escaleras y abrió la puerta casi inmediatamente después de que Neal tocó el timbre de la puerta.

Al ver su apariencia, se quedó sin aliento, se olvidó por completo de Jay.

El vestía el más exquisito traje gris obscuro, corbata color gris perla haciendo juego, sus zapatos negros lucían resplandecientes y el aroma sutil de su colonia flotaba en el aire golpeando sus sentidos sin piedad.

Después de un rato ella logró articular palabra,- Eh…como te expliqué ayer, solo vamos al hospital pediátrico a leerles historias a los niños y creo que tu vestimenta no es la adecuada,- Candy tragó saliva, tratando de parecer serena.

-Y cómo te dije ayer, no escuché una sola palabra de lo que dijiste, ya no hay tiempo para ir a casa a cambiarme, además este es mi estilo habitual, me siento cómodo. -le dijo con una sonrisa.

Se encaminaron al auto para dirigirse a su destino.

-¿Qué noticias hay de Jay?.- Candy preguntó.

-Él encontró un lugar que despertó sus mayores sospechas, se trata de un viejo granero, lo está investigando ahora y nos reuniremos otra vez esta la noche,- respondió.

Todo el tiempo, sus ojos marrones la observaban sin parar, ella se percató y desvió la mirada, sintiéndose incómoda.

-¿Ya no peinas tu cabello en dos coletas?,- Neal le preguntó.

La forma en que lo dijo y la miró, hizo que su cuerpo se estremeciera.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

¿Desde cuando?.-

-Hace dos años. ¿Por qué la pregunta?.- dijo extrañada.

-Ese peinado te hace ver más madura, te ves mucho mejor.-

 _-¿Neal siendo amable conmigo?,_ -ese pensamiento hizo que se sonrojara y de alguna manera, le agradó su atención, hace mucho tiempo que no recibía un cumplido, su sutil coqueteo es diferente al de cualquier otro chico, es agradable, con un toque sofisticado que la hacía sentir importante de alguna manera. O tal vez, simplemente es porque no puede dejar de notar que él luce tremendamente apuesto.

Después él comenzó a contarle historias de su vida en Florida.

En lugar de escuchar, ella solo lo observaba, tratando de descubrir que hizo sugerir a Beatrice que es un chico atractivo, _-¿Él tiene una cita?,-_ pensó con curiosidad y lo examinó un poco más, ella tenía que admitir que él había crecido hasta convertirse en un hombre guapo, diabólicamente guapo. A diferencia de hace unos años, ahora sus ojos brillan con orgullo y confianza en sí mismo. Su rostro es más anguloso, dándole la apariencia de un hombre adulto, los hombros son más anchos y debajo de su fina camisa blanca perfectamente ceñida al cuerpo, se nota un abdomen trabajado y delicioso.

Cuando sus ojos se detuvieron en sus grandes y fuertes manos, inevitablemente su efervescente imaginación voló y se preguntó cómo se sentiría ser tocada por ellas… y con el resto de su cuerpo. ¡Sí!, ella entendió por qué Beatrice hizo ese comentario, ahora comprende porqué él tiene una cita. No solo eso, ella comenzó a preguntarse cuántas chicas se han rendido a su encanto. Es varonil, masculino, seductor, sin verguenza, altanero… ese tipo de hombre que aunque una no quiera te ponen de rodillas, y mientras más uno lo odie más te va gustando y mientras más una se resista más rápido vas cayendo.

Entonces, se dio cuenta de que sus cautivadores ojos la miraban de cerca.

-Candy ... ¿en qué estás pensando?.- le preguntó examinando su cara.

Ella se sonrojó, avergonzada por el pensamiento inapropiado que había estado ocupando su mente.

-Ehh ... pensando en nuestra labor en el hospital.- dijo mintiendo.

-¿De Verdad?,- él sonrió. -No lo creo, más bien me puedo imaginar lo que estás pensando.-

-¡No sé a qué te refieres, pero yo no soy como tú!,- dijo ruborizada. -Sé lo malo que eres.-

-No, no lo sabes,- dijo Neal echándose hacia atrás en el asiento, cruzando los brazos y ladeando la cabeza, -Dudo que sepas lo malo que puedo llegar a ser,-dijo divertido. -Por otro lado, me doy cuenta que teniéndome cerca, lo podrías averiguar por ti misma.-

Candy sintió una oleada de calor en su interior, pero se sintió aliviada de que ya hubieran llegado para no tener que responderle. Rápidamente agarró su bolso y salió del automóvil.

Llegaron a la gran sala de reuniones y tan pronto como Neal entró, se escuchó un murmullo generalizado,. Ella lo notó, pero fingió no darse cuenta.

-Este es Neal Leagan,- Candy lo presentó brevemente. -Es mi compañero el día de hoy.- explicó

Candy siguió caminando con el moreno detrás de ella, lo cual no pareció molestarle en absoluto, más bien estaba asombrado viendo a la rubia desenvolverse como pez en el agua coordinando el evento, instruyendo a la gente y saludando a todos.

Finalmente se volteó y se dirigió a él,- bueno Neal, ahora haz tu trabajo, tienes que leer tu historia a los niños.-

-Esta bien, ¿pero qué debo hacer?.-

Una asistente lo escuchó y rápidamente se acercó,- ¡Oh, Sr. Leagan!, ¿necesita ayuda?.-

-Por supuesto que sí, hoy es su primer día, ¿no es así?, yo le ayudaré a envolver los regalos,-dijo otra mujer.

-Pase por acá por favor, yo le mostraré el camino Sr. Leagan.- otra más se ofreció.

En poco tiempo, Neal estaba rodeado de personal femenino que ansiosamente competían por su atención y de la manera más amable. Candy lo veía sonreír a todas las chicas, se empezó a impacientar y se fue a buscar los regalos para los niños.

Pero no podía dejar de escuchar a lo lejos a esas chicas que lo rodeaban, sus risas y su barullo, obviamente encantadas con la presencia del moreno. Y a pesar de que trató de convencerse a sí misma de que lo odiaba y no le importaba lo que estaba sucediendo, inexplicablemente sintió deseos de quitarle de encima a todas. Por lo tanto, eso fué exactamente lo que hizo.

Candy se acercó al grupo y dijo,- Hoy yo envolveré los regalos y él les contará historias a los niños, así que con permiso.- y lo tomó del brazo para apartarlo hacia las escaleras.- Neal lee historias que tengan valores morales, recuerda que son niños.-

-No hay problema…valores morales.- repitió con seriedad.- No te preocupes Candy.-.

Candy intentó terminar su trabajo lo más rápido que pudo para ir a controlar a Neal, cuando regresó, lo vió sentado en un taburete, terminando de contar su historia.

-... Y he aquí que cuando la princesa besó a la rana, la rana se convirtió en un guapo príncipe ... Pero, adivinen qué, para su sorpresa, ahora la princesa se convirtió en una rana…¿quieren saber porque la bruja lanzó ese otro hechizo?.- preguntó Neal a los niños.

Todos los niños aplaudieron y rieron a carcajadas. -¿Por qué?,- gritaron alegremente casi al mismo tiempo.

 _-¡Oh no, Neal!,_ Candy pensó en pánico, _-¡No improvises por favor!.-_

-Porque la bruja dijo …"no solo la princesa tuvo que aprender a besar a una rana, para ser justos, el príncipe también debe hacerlo", así que se besaron nuevamente, la rana se convirtió en la bella princesa y vivieron felices para siempre ...-

Los niños aplaudieron y corrieron para abrazarlo, pronto se vió rodeado de niños, levantó a dos niñas pequeñas para salvarlas de ser apretujadas por los más grandes. Las chiquitas se aferraban a su cuello y él las llevaba sin esfuerzo una en cada brazo. A Candy le agradó ver esa tierna escena que jamás se imaginó, protagonizaría Neal.

-¡Una más! ¡Una historia más, señor Leagan!.-

-Eso será para otra ocación, -dijo con una sonrisa.

-Nos gustan sus historias de cuentos de hadas modificadas. ¿Regresará pronto señor Leagan?.-

-Lo prometo,- Neal respondió

-¿Señor Leagan, cuando sea yo grande se casará conmigo?.- preguntó una niña pequeña.

-Eso...depende de la señorita Ardlay,- respondió dirigiendo su mirada hacia la rubia.

-Señorita Ardlay, creo que tú le gustas,- le susurró la niña a Candy.

Candy sintió que todos los colores se le subieron al rostro y cambió la conversación; -Ejem…está bien niños, ¡ahora vamos a repartirles sus regalos!.-

Su visita fue muy agradable para los niños que quedaron encantados con las historias y los regalos, así que puede decirse que se cumplió con la misión. El personal también les agradeció su visita ya que estaban muy contentos de ver las caras felices de los pequeños huéspedes, además de que la visita de ese hombre encantador, fué un festín para la vista de todo el personal femenino.

-¿Dónde lo había estado escondiendo, señorita Ardlay?,- seguían preguntándole a Candy mientras los acompañaban a la salida.

ooOoo

Una vez en el carro Candy le dijo muy a su pesar, -Bueno, pues les gustaste.-

-A todas las chicas de este planeta, excepto a una,- respondió alegremente.

-Albert se ha casado, Archie también, ahora sé por qué tú no lo has hecho,- dijo Candy despectivamente.

-¿Por qué según tú?.-

-Porque disfrutas demasiado los halagos y las atenciones de las chicas.-

-Te equivocas…la única razón es porque la mujer que amo aún no está lista para corresponder a mi amor.-

-¿De Verdad?,- ella preguntó cínicamente. ¿Y cuántas chicas más tienes en Florida?.-

-Incontables, pero no me refiero a ninguna de ellas, me refiero a la mujer que está sentada a mi lado, -susurró fijando sus ojos marrón en ella.

 _-¡Woww!...¡encantador!,-_ pensó enseguida y sonrió con timidez, de alguna manera, sintió que una pesada piedra acababa de ser removida de su corazón.

-¿Finalmente sonríes Candy?...y dime ¿Estabas celosa de las chicas?,- bromeó Neal.

La miró con una media sonrisa que, por su experiencia, sabía que ninguna chica se podría resistir. Él sintió que había llegado el momento de hacerla rendirse a sus besos. Se volvió hacia un lado, para rodearla con su brazo y acortar el espacio que los separaba, al fin saborearía la dulzura de sus labios.

Cuando estaba a unos centímetros de distancia, vio que sus ojos brillaron, pero un segundo después una mano voló hacia su rostro. Él atrapó su muñeca justo antes de recibir la cachetada.

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que querer besarme?.- ella siseó enojada y su mirada se volvió fría al instante.

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan violenta?,- él le respondió y su mirada se volvió desafiante.

-Porque tú dices amarme pero la verdad es que solo buscas humillarme, ya que para ti, solo soy una pobre huérfana a la cual desprecias, -dijo, retirando bruscamente su muñeca de su agarre al mismo tiempo.

-¡Eso no es cierto!, -y le dolieron en el alma sus palabras y volvió a sentir pena por su comportamiento hostil del pasado. Era insoportablemente doloroso, apenas podía respirar.

-Tan pronto como yo te dé lo que quieres, me desecharás como a un juguete viejo y te burlarás de mi como siempre. Es el trofeo de tu orgullo personal lo que buscas. ¡No es amor, es simplemente un juego para ti!.-

¡Estás equivocada!. ¿Por qué no dejas de pensar en el pasado como eso?…¡algo que ya pasó y aunque yo quiera, no puedo remediar!.- dijo Neal desesperado.

-¿Podrías tú si fueras yo? ¿Alguien podría?,- explotó enojada. -La razón por la que estoy contigo ahora es por Beatrice y Albert, dejaré de verte en cuanto él regrese a casa, aléjate de mí y trátame como a una extraña a partir de ahora.-

Él quería explicarle todo y hacerla entender. Ha estado esperado la oportunidad de disculparse con ella, el momento adecuado, es ahora. No sabía si portarse como siempre lo había hecho, de forma déspota y enfrentándola violentamente o explicarle con calma y susurrar suavemente en sus oídos. Él eligió lo segundo.

-Déjame explicarte ...- dijo Neal en el tono más calmado.

-¡Nada de lo que me digas cambiará mi percepción sobre ti!, ahórrate tus palabras,- dijo Candy y tapó sus oídos con ambas manos.

-¡Tienes que escucharme!,- le rogó. Él tiró de sus manos que cubrían sus oídos obligándola a escuchar.

-¡No déjame, no quiero escuchar!,- gritó Candy tratando de liberar sus manos de sus apretados puños en vano. -¡Suéltame! ¡No me gustas! ¡Ni un poco!-

-¡Candy, por favor!.-

... TOC TOC...

Dos empleados golpearon la ventanilla del automóvil, parecían querer hablar urgentemente con Neal, a regañadientes bajó la ventana.

.-Disculpe, señor Leagan, es algo grave, tenemos información sobre el Sr. Jay…está en el hospital.

Candy sintió que el corazón se le estrujó. _-¡Oh, no puede ser!,-_ pensó Candy, - _¿_ Qué pasa si ahora debido a la discusión, Neal se lo piensa mejor, se niega a ayudarla y decide detener la investigación?, casi se arrepintió de haber sido tan ruda con él.

El chico asintió a su personal.

-¡Tengo que ir inmediatamente a ver qué pasa!,- le dijo a Candy.

Se sintió extremadamente aliviada al ver su actitud, ahora está segura que seguirá adelante con lo acordado y está muy agradecida, de hecho tuvo que reprimir el impulso de abrazarlo para agradecerle, pero rápidamente bajó del auto con el corazón latiéndole a mil y con las lágrimas a punto de fluir. No podía quedarse un segundo más allí. Tenía tantos sentimientos encontrados, el odio que siempre ha sentido por él y la sorpresiva ternura que comenzó a crecer en su corazón, todo era demasiado confuso.

Continuara…


	10. Chapter 10

El granero

En el hospital, Neal encontró a Jay en la cama inconsciente.

-¡ _Pobre Jay!,_ \- recordó que hace años le pidió que investigara si Candy vivía con algún hombre. En ese tiempo Jay estaba buscando su primer caso y con entusiasmo tomó el trabajo. Neal suspiró silenciosamente, quién hubiera pensado que ese hombre resultó ser Albert.

-Su automóvil estaba muy dañado, señor Leagan,- le explicó un médico.

La condición de Jay es estable, nada serio, pero aún así sigue inconsciente. Según la enfermera, ocasionalmente murmuró _-"granero",_ en más de una ocación.

Neal recordó que hoy, durante el almuerzo, Jay le dijo que ahí fue encontrada la camioneta de los Cornwell, la que robaron para secuestrar a Albert. También investigó algunos lugares de interés cercanos y descubrió que una granja desierta y un granero eran los lugares más sospechosos, así que ha resuelto tomar la investigación por su cuenta.

En el camino a casa, Neal estaba pensando en cuales serían los motivos de los delincuentes para atreverse a secuestrar al patriarca de la familia y por primera vez intuyó que Albert estaba en grave peligro.

En realidad, ahora que lo pensaba, mucha gente se beneficiaría si Albert muriera. La tía Elroy tendría todo el poder, Archie ocuparía el puesto más importante en las empresas, muchos miembros de la familia, incluido él mismo, Candy y especialmente Beatrice, obtendrían una gran suma de dinero de la distribución de riqueza declarada en el testamento de Albert.

Condujo hacia la oficina de Elisa, quería platicar con ella y escuchar su opinión sobre el secuestro, tal vez ella tenga alguna buena idea para su investigación.

Neal se estacionó a la entrada del edificio, a lo lejos vio el automóvil de Eois salir del estacionamiento y se le hizo sumamente extraño. - _Eois otra vez, ¿por qué Elisa estaría interesada en alguien como él?.-_ lo volvió a asaltar la duda de hace unos días. _  
_  
Elisa ya le había comentado con anterioridad sus motivos, pero él no estaba convencido del todo con su respuesta, tener contactos de negocios con personas menos adineradas que los Leagan, no parecía ajustarse al carácter de su hermana.

Hola Neal, ¿cómo fué en tu primera vez con los niños?, lo saludó con una sonrisa.

-Muy bien, y tu…fuiste?.-

-Sí, Eois y yo recién acabamos de regresar.-

 _-Es por eso que él está aquí,-_ pensó y de momento decidió no decirle a Elisa nada acerca de sus planes con el detective para evitar fugas de información innecesarias.

Neal permaneció un poco más de tiempo con la pelirroja pero sin mencionar nada acerca de Jay, el granero, o el tema de Albert en absoluto, después se despidió y con la idea planear el siguiente paso ahora que Jay está fuera de la jugada, se dirigió a su casa.

Está convencido que debe comenzar la investigación por el mismo e ir al granero que el detective mencionó. Para estar más seguro, pensó que ir disfrazado sería lo más adecuado, pero no iría solo, su estrategia es ir acompañado…y la única persona que lo puede acompañar es Candy.

 _-¡Pero ella aún no me perdona!,-_ pensó con tristeza.

 _-Si, definitivamente tendrá que aceptar ir conmigo, pero debo cambiar mi trato hacia ella_ ,- está seguro que eso evitará nuevos enfrentamientos entre ellos, es mejor eso que no contar con ella en absoluto.

Candy respiró aliviada cuando vió a Neal llegar a la mansión a buscarla, en señal de agradecimiento por su continuo interés en ayudarlas a encontrar a Albert, trató de comportarse de la manera más amable, como si la discusión que tuvieron en la tarde nunca hubiera existido, pero sintió algo extraño al ver que la actitud de Neal era diferente, él se comportó frio y distante, exactamente como Candy se lo exigió.

-Tengo algunas noticias,- él le dijo lo que pasó a Jay. "

-¿Puedes buscar un nuevo detective?.-

-Si, pero eso llevaría mucho tiempo, el proceso de selección para asegurarse de que sea una persona confiable, sería largo, sinceramente no creo que dispongamos de tanto tiempo, es un asunto muy delicado, incluso desconfiaría de cualquiera.

-¡Oh!, tienes razón.- dijo la rubia con pesar.

-Los secuestradores parecen estar coludidos con personal de confianza de los Ardlay, de lo contrario no hubieran podido burlar el estrecho protocolo de seguridad y entrar a la mansión de la forma como lo hicieron, con toda facilidad.-

Candy asintió, -¿Entonces qué es lo que haremos?,- preguntó.

-Voy a ir al granero para comprobar las sospechas de Jay,-

-Voy contigo,- la rubia se apresuró a decirle

-Es demasiado peligroso, sólo mira lo que pasó a Jay, pero francamente, tu presencia será muy útil para mis planes.-

-Entonces voy, haré lo que sea por tener a Albert de regreso.-

Tan pronto como terminó de decirlo, se arrepintió enseguida, sabe que él está celoso de Albert, ese comentario lo puede enfadar, pero para su sorpresa, el rostro de Neal no mostró ningún signo de molestia, pareciera que él ha puesto una barrera entre ellos,- ese pensamiento la turbó.

-Hay que hacer algunos preparativos para mañana, tengo que prevenir qué lo que le sucedió a Jay no nos pase a nosotros.- dijo Neal.

-Neal, la tía Elroy está especialmente preocupada el día de hoy, George dijo que ella recibió otra carta amenazadora de los secuestradores, pero no quizo rebelar el contenido de la misma.-

-Tenemos que trabajar rápido, este es un caso de vida o muerte Candy.-

Hizo una leve reverencia antes de retirarse, después de unos pocos pasos dio media vuelta.

-Trata de buscar ropa vieja y gastada para mañana, iremos disfrazados.-

Ella solo lo miró alejarse y en secreto, quiere al antiguo Neal de regreso.

ooOoo

Al día siguiente, temprano en la mañana, Neal pasó a recogerla, usaba una gastada camisa de manga corta y una mochila raída en el hombro.

Es la primera vez que lo ve con una ropa tan informal.

-Candy nos disfrazaremos de vagabundos, es necesario que cambies tu ropa por una vieja.-.

Después de que ella se cambió, la llevó a su auto, uno viejo y destartalado.. _-peor que el auto que Albert compró hace mucho tiempo,_ -pensó Candy.

Todo lo que él viste es lo contrario a sus elegantes prendas habituales, luce despeinado y su barba sin afeitar, sorprendentemente se vé mucho más atractivo,. Ella se estremeció al ver sus tonificados antebrazos completamente a la vista, los botones superiores estaban desabrochados mostrando parte de la piel de su pecho. Esa piel bronceada la atrajo como un imán, pronto ella encontró que sus ojos recorrían toda su varonil anatomía.

Neal sacó dos gorras de su mochila, él usó una y le pidió a Candy que se pusiera la otra.

Viendo la preparación meticulosa que él hizo para disfrazarse, la hizo sonreír divertida.

Él se comportó inusualmente callado dentro del automóvil, no intercambiaron muchas palabras durante el viaje. Con la información que Jay le dió, Neal encontró el granero con relativa facilidad.

Ocultó el automóvil entre los arbustos, en el área cercana donde había muchos árboles, el automóvil apenas era visible desde lejos, caminaron hacia el establo a pie, se alejó de ella algunos metros y no le coqueteó en absoluto.

Pronto, pudieron ver el granero a lo lejos.

-Sostén mi mano, -dijo Neal con frialdad, permanecía serio, sin su clásica sonrisa burlona y su mirada estaba clavada en su objetivo.

-Como puedes ver, estamos disfrazados de una pareja de vagabundos enamorados,- le explicó de la manera más caballerosa.

-¿Cómo?.- preguntó la rubia con asombro.

\- Tu sabes…romance, el lenguaje universal,- explicó sin ninguna expresión.

Ella entonces obedeció. 

Candy sintió sus cálidas manos y se dio cuenta que el moreno la atrae irremediablemente, lo miró de reojo y notó que lucía sereno, ahora que ella obtuvo lo que quería y lo sintió actuar como un extraño, lo lamentó en lugar de alegrarse.

Finalmente entraron y él cerró las puertas desde adentro.

-Bien, ahora trataremos de averiguar qué es lo que tiene de especial este lugar, ciertamente aquí encontró Jay la camioneta, pero veremos si en este lugar tienen cautivo a Albert.-

Miraron alrededor y vieron montones de heno, armarios viejos, muebles, juguetes rotos, nada parecía inusual. Se preguntaron cuál era la conexión con los secuestradores.

Neal caminaba inquieto de un lado a otro.

Candy también estaba ocupada pensando, examinó todo lo que había en ese lugar en busca de alguna pista, abrió todos los cajones en el viejo armario, tocador y más, pero no encontró nada.

Con frustración, Candy tomó asiento en un taburete, que era el único asiento disponible, también Neal se sentó junto a ella, la rubia sintió que su brazo rozaba con el de él, ahora que ambos llevaban camisas de manga corta, esa fracción de segundo fue suficiente para hacerla sentir que el aire le faltaba, así que con disimulo se retiró para alejarse un poco y accidentalmente golpeó con el pie una bola de metal.

La pesada bola rodó por el piso, mientras estába rodando, Neal notó que dejaba diferentes sonidos en el piso de madera.

-Eso es extraño,- dijo Neal.

Apresuradamente se levantó, tomó un tronco de madera y lo golpeó en el suelo, en alguna área que estaba cubierta por una alfombra vieja, se percibía un peculiar sonido hueco. Curiosamente, levantó la alfombra e inesperadamente encontró lo que parecía ser…

-¡Una puerta escondida!,- dijo Neal con asombro.

Candy se quedó sin aliento.

Él la abrió y vieron una escalera que conducía a un sótano..

-¡Un túnel!.- se asombró ella

-Candy, espera aquí, si alguien viene, me gritas.-

-¿Vas a entrar?, ¡no espera!,- dijo angustiada.

El túnel se veía tan oscuro y ella sintió miedo de quedarse sola.

-Sí, quién sabe, tal vez encontraré a William ahí adentro,- sonrió. -¡Imagínate si pudiéramos llevarlo a casa hoy mismo!.- a ella no le quedó más remedio que estar de acuerdo con él.

Cogió una linterna y bajó hasta desaparecer en la oscuridad. Candy estaba muy asustada, hubiera querido sostenerlo del brazo para evitar que entrara, pero no pudo, una fuerza extraña bloqueó su boca y congeló sus extremidades, solo lo vió alejarse así como a la tenue luz de la linterna y el túnel quedó en la completa obscuridad de nuevo.

oooooo

Neal siguió caminando por el túnel que era bastante largo, después de un rato, llegó al final pues topó con una puerta, observó con atención y notó que estaba rodeado por una pared de madera, trató de abrirla pero no pudo, estaba bloqueada.

De repente, escuchó voces y su corazón dio un vuelco, después de escuchar con atención, se dio cuenta de que provenían de encima de él.

Con un poco de esfuerzo pudo captar en parte lo que dijeron.

-"Nosotros ... - ... disminuimos la velocidad".- la voz era casi como un zumbido.

-"Hemos ... William ... -... largo",-escuchó a un hombre decir.-"peligroso ... estamos".-.

-"Yo ... lo muevo ..."- esta vez era la voz de una mujer..

-"No ... suficiente ..."- dijo el hombre.

Después de unos minutos, no lograba hilar la conversación, de cualquier manera no podía seguir adelante, así que decidió regresar.

ooOooo

En el granero, Candy estaba esperando con impaciencia, los minutos que pasaban le parecían horas. Después de un tiempo comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, ¿y si Neal resultaba herido como Jay o se lastimaba, o era descubierto y atrapado junto con Albert?...¿o si lo mataban?... comenzó a arrepentirse de haberlo involucrado en este asunto tan peligroso.  
 _  
_ _-¡Bahh, pero Neal es solo un hombre despreciable!, si no fuera por Albert, él hubiera arruinado mi vida. Tendría que pagar por hacerme sufrir,_ \- pensó y su corazón se sintió en paz de inmediato.

Pero después de largos minutos, no regresaba, si algo le sucediera no se lo perdonaría, al menos debería agradecerle por su esfuerzo para rescatar a Albert.

 _-¡Está muerto ... Está muerto!,_ -se sintió tan terrible consigo misma. Trató de pensar en todas las cosas perversas que él hizo, para superar su sentimiento de culpa, pero no funcionó, en cambio, ella recordó su cara amable y feliz cuando estaba con esos niños en el hospital y se sintió aún más culpable y no pudo evitar que sus lágrimas empezaran a fluir sin control.

Candy susurró muy suavemente. -¡Neal, regresa Neal.-

Pero él no regresaba y el silencio la asustó aún más, caminó por todo el cuarto incapaz de quedarse quieta frotándose las manos temblorosas y las lágrimas seguían acumulándose en sus ojos

-¡ _Oh no! Pobre Neal. ¿Qué he hecho?.-_

Candy asomó la cabeza dentro del túnel y lo llamó una y otra vez, cada vez más fuerte, al final ella gritó a todo pulmón, pero no hubo respuesta. Se prometió a sí misma que contaría hasta 100 y se lanzaría al túnel si todavía no aparecía, a los 48, ella no pudo soportarlo más, lo llamó por última vez, no hubo respuesta, estaba a punto de saltar por las escaleras… cuando escuchó algo de ruido y la voz de Neal que respondió.

-¡Ya voy!,-

Respiró aliviada, probablemente nunca se sintió tan feliz en su vida.

-¿Nadie vino?. -preguntó subiendo las escaleras a toda prisa.

Incapaz de decir una sola palabra, ella saltó hacia él y lo estrujó en un fuerte abrazo, _¡está vivo y a salvo!.-_ pensó con alivio

-¿Pasó algo malo Candy?.- preguntó intrigado tomando sus brazos para alejarla y mirarla a los ojos, se dio cuenta que estaban enrojecidos y llenos de lágrimas.

-¡Has estado llorando!...¿Estabas preocupada por mi?, ¿es por eso que lloras?.-preguntó incrédulo.

-¡Noo… no lo estoy!,- pero al mismo tiempo grandes lágrimas seguían escurriendo por sus mejillas, ella se las limpió rápidamente con la el dorso de su mano.

De repente escucharon voces desde afuera, alguien se aproximaba al granero.

-¡Rápido…desabróchate la blusa!.- dijo Neil.

-¿Qué?.-preguntó la chica sorprendida, - _¡Este hombre nunca cambia!, él es tan….-_

-Recuerda nuestra situación, somos una pareja de vagabundos enamorados.- dijo él moreno rápidamente, -no te olvides de eso.-

-¡Pero…!.-

-Por la seguridad de Albert y de nosotros mismos, has lo que digo.-

Se apresuró a cerrar la puerta del túnel de nuevo y puso la alfombra en la parte superior de la misma, justo como se encontraba antes. El apenas tuvo tiempo suficiente para poner sus brazos alrededor de ella, cuando las puertas del granero se abrieron, Neal vio de reojo a dos hombres entrar.

Levantó la cabeza simulando estar sorprendido al haber sido interrumpido, pero lentamente se voltéo hacia Candy para seguirla abrazando fuertemente, dándoles a entender que su presencia no le importaba, el sentirla tan cerca, con su pecho pegado al suyo, hizo que los latidos de su corazón se dispararan, su respiración se agitara, sintió su sangre hervir e inesperadamente para él, pudo darse cuenta que el cuerpo de la chica a su lado respondió a su toque.

-¡Solo hay una pareja de tórtolos aquí adentro!.- gritó un hombre a su otros colegas que se encontraban en el exterior, así que salió y cerró la puerta.

Candy escuchó salir al hombre y pensó que él la soltaría, pero no fue así.

-Neal, ya se fueron.- dijo finalmente.

-Lo sé.-

Pero para su sorpresa, él no la soltó, por el contrario, la estrechó más fuerte.

-¡No me odies, por favor!,- le suplicó Neal.

Ella no podía creer lo que escuchaba, un calor hormigueante en su estómago la paralizó al sentir que la distancia entre ellos no existía más, que sus fuertes brazos la envolvían provocando que su resistencia empezara a desaparecer, el cálido aliento en su oreja hizo que su corazón latiera más fuerte con cada palabra que le decía.

-Me quieres,- murmuró en su oído. -Admítelo ...-, dijo roncamente.

Ella reaccionó al instante.

-¡No, no te quiero…déjame ir!, -su resistencia era cada vez más debil.

-No puedo,- dijo Neal y presionó su rostro contra el de ella, sus manos vagaron por su espalda, presionándola lenta e intensamente hacia él, la rubia estaba rindiéndose a sus caricias pero al mismo tiempo no estaba segura qué pensar, solo se concentró en sentir ese tacto fuerte pero delicado a la vez, la insinuante sensualidad del moreno estremeció las terminaciones nerviosas de su sensitivo cuerpo.

Después de todos estos años este mismo hombre viene a perturbar su corazón, aunque de diferente manera.

-¡Te amo, Candy!, estoy cansado de fingir, ya no quiero pelear contigo, solo quiero amarte. -dijo Neal con una pasión inconfundiblemente conmovedora en su voz.

Si bien para él, ya no le importan las consecuencias o lo que sucederá después. Todo lo que sabía era que tenía que decirle la verdad que ha estado enterrada en su corazón durante todos estos años. Eso es, que realmente la ama loca y profundamente.

Continuará…


	11. Chapter 11

Idea repentina

En el momento que Neal acercó sus labios a su cuello, empezó a tener miedo, no de él, sino del nuevo sentimiento que nacía en su interior

-Bésame Candy, déjame demostrarte todo lo que he querido decirte.-

-¡Oh!...¡Deberías de estar avergonzado!, -dijo tratando de sonar enojada, pero su voz no era para nada convincente.

-Sé que no te merezco y si estoy avergonzado de mí mismo. – ella pensó que sonaba más como un hombre enamorado que como alguien que se avergüenza de sí mismo.

La estrechó más fuerte en su abrazo, sus manos deshacían su espalda y su cintura con cada roce, -Candy…solo un beso.-

Muy a su pesar, Candy sintió que su corazón latía desbocado pues Neal empezó por rozar la suave piel de sus labios con los suyos, ella aspiró su tibio aliento, reconociendo el sabor de su respiración, era un beso casto, dulce, lo dejó caer poco a poco, quería tomar todo el tiempo del mundo para recorrer cada milímetro de su boca, Candy terminó por rendirse a las sensaciones y lo dejó entrar.

Pronto saboreó el beso más hambriento que le hayan dado en toda su vida, un beso explorador y provocativo, su lengua recorrió sus labios de lado a lado, los acarició, los saboreó, en un instante se alejó un poco para mirarla a los ojos y sonreírle pícaramente, al ver como ella le correspondía, siguió con ese beso, ahora sus lenguas jugaron entre sí y se acariciaron mutuamente.

Mientras sus manos se perdían entre los rubios cabellos ensortijados, los delicados dedos de Candy subieron lentamente por su cuello y se enredaron en el corto cabello castaño, la ansiedad que se acumuló en su vientre, debido al incesante cosquilleo, se iba derramando por todo su cuerpo.

¡Ella sintió abundante amor! y deseó que el tiempo se detuviera en ese mismo instante.

tap ... tap ... Escucharon pasos que se aproximaban.

-Neal, alguien viene. - dijo sobresaltada.

-Si, lo sé,- Sostuvo sus mejillas delicadamente entre sus manos, renuente a separarse de ella, quería seguir besando sus dulces labios que se le entregaron sin reservas.

¡Slam!... Oyeron como abrían la puerta de golpe, los hombres estaban de vuelta.

-Todavía se están besando, no es un truco, -dijo un hombre.

-¡Hey tortolos!.. los encerraremos aquí hasta que nuestro jefe diga que podémos liberarlos,- salieron y cerraron la puerta de nuevo, escucharon el sonido de la puerta que se cerraba desde afuera.

Se sentaron resignados en silencio. Neal se preguntaba qué haría ella después. ¿Lo golpearía de nuevo?, ¿se burlaría y lo menospreciaría por ser un idiota?, ¿lo humillaría por haberse enamorado de ella?.

Para su alivio, ella no hizo nada de eso, solo lo miró a los ojos y le dijo; - Neal, tengo miedo.-

Delicadamente, la tomó de la cintura y la colocó en su regazo, ella lo abrazó y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, poco a poco su respiración volvió a la normalidad, viendo como ella se comportó después de su beso, suspiró feliz y aliviado.

-No tengas miedo, confía en mi,- después de un momento de silencio, preguntó: - díme sinceramente, ¿alguna vez alguien te ha besado como yo?.-

Ella negó lentamente con la cabeza, -No,- respondió en voz baja.

Es verdad, ella nunca antes experimentó una sensación tan avasalladora con un solo beso, rompió todos los puntos de referencia y dejó a todos los otros besos en el olvido.

-Te amo, Candy, ¿Me crees ahora?.-

Antes de que ella pudiera responder, en un instante se puso tenso y dijo: -¡Shhh ...!-

Neal escuchó el claxon de un auto que se aproximaba y al escuchar el ruido del motor más cerca, hizo que se le erizara el vello de la nuca, él sabe todo acerca de autos, solo unos pocos podrían tener un sonido tan familiar como ese.

Se levantó enseguida de un salto, después de un rato, a lo lejos se escuchó una voz de mujer que le sonó familiar, solo que no estaba claro, no pudo entender lo que dijo, pero al relacionar los dos sonidos, los del carro y esa voz, los identificó inmediatamente.

 _-¿Elisa ...?,-_ Pensó horrorizado.

Candy se dio cuenta de que su rostro se puso pálido y sus cálidas manos se mojaron con sudor frío.

-¡Neal!, ¿qué pasa?. - preguntó preocupada.

Súbitamente, tuvo una idea de lo que está sucediendo, Eois que de repente se hizo amigo de Elisa, el Consejo ... y ¡Albert!, todo concuerda.

 _-¡Dios mío…mi hermana!, ¡está involucrada en el secuestro de Albert!.-_ entró en pánico pensando en ella, en todas las terribles consecuencias que esto le puede acarrear a la pelirroja.

-¿Neal?.- susurró Candy de nuevo, lo tomó de los hombros y lo sacudió suavemente. -¡Neal, di algo!.- su actitud y su silencio la estaban asustando.

-Tengo una idea Candy,- dijo lentamente y su mirada lucía ausente, - pero en primer lugar, tenemos que salir de aquí, es muy peligroso permanecer en éste sitio, saldremos tranquilamente, trata de caminar normalmente, como una pareja de enamorados relajados, ¡Candy!, tienes que actuar muy tranquila, realmente en calma, muy tranquila, ¿entendiste?.- Su rostro estaba pálido y sus labios temblaban.

-Neal-, dijo la chica suavemente, -estoy calmada, tú eres el que no lo está.-

-Sí, tengo que calmarme…necesito calmarme,- caminaba alrededor del granero alisándose el pelo con nerviosismo.

La angustia se reflejaba en su rostro, tanto que Candy sintió pena por él. Ahora más que nunca, se dio cuenta que gracias a Neal, la esperanza de encontrar a Albert se ha hecho realidad, se acercó, tomó con ternura su cara entre sus manos y lo besó.

Eso sirvió para que él se tranquilizara un poco.

-Candy, tú eres un ángel,- nuevamente se abrazaron, hasta que escucharon que alguien le quitó el seguro a la puerta, finalmente eran libres, esperaron hasta que las pisadas se alejaran, todo estaba en silencio afuera.

-De prisa…tenemos que salir de aquí.- caminaban de la mano tratando de lucir relajados, ya no tenían que finjir ser un par de vagabundos enamorados, puesto que verdaderamente había amor entre ellos, pasó el brazo alrededor de su cintura, ella inclinó la cabeza en su hombro e intercambiaron besos un par de veces.

Llegaron al coche y condujo calmadamente, ya cerca de la casa, se apartó a un lado de la carretera volteó hacia ella y la besó con ternura, Candy se fascinaba cada vez más con sus muestras de cariño.

-Si no fuera porque tenemos que regresar por Albert, te secuestraría a mi habitación ahora mismo,- dijo sonriendo.

La rubia se sonrojó -¿Vas a estar bien Neal?,-

-Sí, en primer lugar te llevaré a tu casa, después tengo que pensar que haremos, me temo que se nos está agotando el tiempo.- dijo con pesar.

-Neal, esto es muy peligroso, estoy preocupada.-

-No te preocupes, encontraré a Albert.-

-No, lo que quiero decir es que me preocupo por ti, estoy realmente preocupada por ti.-

-Candy…¿de verdad?.- él no podía creer lo que le decía.

Ella asintió al momento de bajar su mirada, pues unas lágrimas asomaron a sus ojos.

Se acercó a ella suavemente y besó las lágrimas de sus pecosas mejillas, una por una. –Gracias, pero, no te preocupes preciosa, estaremos bien, tanto Albert como yo.-

ooOoo

Neal fué directamente a buscar a Elisa a su oficina para confirmar su teoría, su querida hermana, la mujer con la que nunca ha tenido un desacuerdo en toda su vida, excepto por el tema de Candy, él, que siempre la ha querido y apoyado, ¡lástima!, ahora lo tendrá que escuchar. Tendrá que obligarla, si es necesario a terminar su complicidad con Eois y convencerla de pasarse de su lado.

Tan pronto como entró a su oficina, cerró la puerta de inmediato.

-¡Dónde tienen a William!.- le preguntó directamente, fijando su dura mirada en ella.

-¡No sé de lo que estás hablando!,- contestó evitando su mirada, pero al ver cómo iba vestido, su camisa vieja y la mochila raída, lo miró extrañada.

-¿De verdad no lo sabes?,- preguntó hostilmente, lentamente sacó las gorras de su mochila y las puso sobre la mesa,- ¿no sabes dónde están?.

-¡Ese vagabundo eras tu!, -le dijo Elisa con asombro.

Neal asintió con la cabeza, -¿ahora ves la conexión?.

-¡Entonces la mujer que te acompañaba debe de ser ella…Candy!.-

El sonrió y volvió a asentir.

-¡Tú estás en contra mía por la culpa de esa!.- gritó Elisa con rabia, se levantó y golpeó el escritorio con furia, si sus ojos lanzaran fuego, lo hubiera hecho cenizas.

-¡No estás entendiendo!…¡es porque no quiero que termines en la cárcel!, -le gritó igualmente furioso,- acordamos vencer a los Ardlay en los negocios, ¡no cometiendo un crimen!.-

Ambos se sostuvieron la mirada, queriendo demostrar quién era el más fuerte, el desvió primero la mirada y suspiró.

Volviendo a enfrentarla le preguntó, -¿qué es lo que te ofrecieron?.-

Al verse descubierta, no tuvo más remedio que confesar la verdad, -Ser miembro del nuevo Consejo y el 20% de las acciones de los Ardlays.-

-Las acciones de las empresas Leagan son mucho mayores que el 20% de las de los Ardlay, Elisa.-

-Es fácil para ti decirlo, William es dueño de todas las acciones, papá te dará la totalidad de las de nuestra familia y ¿yo que tendré?...¡nada! sólo porque no soy la primogénita. Elisa golpeó la mesa de nuevo, -que injusto, ¿no te parece?.-

-Hay un razón para ello, y eso es por la seguridad del consejo.- trató de explicarle.

-¡No me importa cuál sea la maldita razón!, todos los sé es que quiero mi porcentaje.- gritó en voz alta y tiró con furia todo lo que estaba en el escritorio.

-Querida hermana, eso está más allá de mi control, es algo que ha estado estipulado legalmente por generaciones, pero te prometo que mientras yo viva, voy a dividir todo contigo, te ayudaré a formar tu propia empresa y te aseguro que eso representa más del 20% de las acciones de los Ardlays.

Elisa lo miraba con incredulidad.

-¿No me crees?, - Ojalá te pudiera explicar todo con más detalle, pero de momento tienes que confiar en mí, - le imploró Neal.

Se sentó en una silla de delante de ella y su mirada era relajada y en un tono suave trató de persuadirla de desistir de su plan.

-A pesar lo que puedas pensar, yo no solo paso el tiempo de fiesta en fiesta en compañía de chicas en Florida, estudio y trabajo muy duro.- le explicó, - empecé haciendo prácticas, entonces he usado mi propio dinero para invertirlo, pienso que en año y medio, estableceré mi propia empresa, nuestro apellido es garantía para atraer inversionistas, estoy confiado en eso.-

-Sólo el mes pasado, la Universidad me honró con un premio que otorgan a los alumnos destacados.- sonrió con orgullo.

Elisa no hizo ningún comentario, le es difícil creer que su hermano sea tan brillante.

-Todo es verdad Elisa, si no me han graduado este año como Nichole, es porque trabajo al mismo tiempo, pero estoy a unos meses de lograrlo.-

El no le dijo que fué Nicholle la que lo motivó a superarse, se sentía avergonzado de ver como ella trabajaba tan arduamente por alcanzar sus ideales, ella lo impulsó a hacer algo más productivo que perder el tiempo sentado por horas en el muelle mirando al mar.

En esos momentos, su objetivo era pasar el tiempo tratando de olvidar a Candy, pero para su sorpresa, sus nuevas actividades en la Universidad lo absorvieron por completo, el exito le dió confianza en sí mismo, algo que nunca había experimentado en el pasado, por fin empezó a ser respetado y valorado, no solo por ser un Leagan, y eso es algo que no se puede comprar con dinero.

-Qué pasa con Candy… ¿ella va a estar contigo?, si es así, no quiero estar en tu mismo equipo.- dijo Elisa molesta. – seguramente piensa que será la matriarca al casarse contigo y me va a ver por debajo de ella.-

-Ella no es ese tipo de persona.-

-¡Sabes que la odio Neal!.-

-Tengo decidido que si no es con ella, no me casaré con nadie, tú debes de empezar a aceptar ese hecho, eres mi única hermana Elisa y no vamos a enemistarnos por su causa, voy a asegurarme que ustedes nunca se crucen por el mismo camino, si no quieres, no tienes que encontrarte con ella en ningún momento.-

Al ver que ella no decía nada, asumió que está tomando en cuenta su oferta.

-Tienes que estar de mi lado Elisa, antes de que sea demasiado tarde, si algo malo le sucede a William, aunque yo quiera, no seré capaz de defenderte.- su tono era tranquilo pero determinado. Ella tiene que saber que él no está dispuesto a retroceder.

Ambos quedaron en silencio ... solo se escuchaba el tic tac del reloj que adornaba la pared de la oficina.

-Vamos…te llevaré a donde está William, - dijo finalmente.

Neal respiró aliviado, pero no lo demostró, simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

Ambos se dirigieron en su auto a la dirección que ella le indicó, justamente camino al granero, donde estuvieron en la mañana él y Candy, siguieron por ese camino hasta que lo dejaron atrás, un poco más adelante apareció de repente una granja entre altos árboles, le indicó que parara a un lado del camino, era un sitio muy escondido, era imposible haberlo descubierto ellos mismos.

Neal súbitamente recordó las palabras de Jay.- _¡Una granja y un granero eran los lugares que habían despertado sus sospechas!.-_

Elisa miró el lugar donde Eois y sus hombres por lo general estacionaban sus coches, pero no había ningún auto ahí.

Sacó la llave de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta, tampoco había nadie adentro.

Elisa entró seguida de Neal y se dirigió a una puerta que conducía a una habitación, ella estaba a punto meter la llave en la cerradura, cuando observó que la puerta estaba entreabierta.

 _-¡La puerta no tiene seguro!, que extraño,-_ pensó.

Se dió vuelta para ver de frente a su hermano

-Bien Neal…William está atado en ésta habitación.- dijo la pelirroja.

El moreno abrió la puerta y entró cautelosamente esperando encontrar a Albert, -¡William!, soy Neal…Neal Leagan, he venido por ti…-

Pero la habitación estaba vacía.

-¡Elisa…no hay nadie aquí!.-

-¿Qué dices?,- entró a toda prisa y lo confirmó por ella misma, efectivamente, no había nadie.

-¡Pero Eois dijo que lo moveríamos hasta mañana, no éste día!, yo…yo lo ví apenas hoy muy temprano.- balbuceó Elisa, -De verdad Neal…él estaba aquí.-

Ahora Neal la miraba con desconfianza, no sabe si creerle o no.

-¡No me mires así!, ¡te estoy diciendo la verdad Neal, te lo juro!... se llevaron a William a otro lugar sin mi conocimiento…¡Vamos al granero a ver si lo movieron para allá!.-

Rápidamente se fueron al auto y a toda velocidad se dirigieron al granero…ella abrió la puerta, entraron y…no había ni un alma ahí.

-¡Se supone que nos veríamos aquí el día de mañana a la una de la tarde!, pero él ya se llevó a Albert...¡debo ir a preguntarle a Eois que es lo que está sucediendo!.- estaba entrando en pánico.

-¡No, no debes hacerlo!, sólo finje no saber nada de esto, déjalo que lo mueva a donde él quiera y mañana vas al granero a la una, como lo tenían planeado, yo iré contigo.-

-¡Maldito Eois!, seguramente quiere hacerlo a su manera y tomar todas las acciones de los Ardlays para él solo, -dijo Elisa.

Neal estaba muy confundido y contrariado, solo tomó a su hermana de los hombros y la abrazó,- cálmate Elisa, ya descubriremos que planea ese desgraciado.

Continuara…

Quiero agradecer a las chicas que han pasado a leer y dejan sus comentarios, me complace que les agrade la historia y faltan pocos capítulos para el desenlace. Gracias.


	12. Chapter 12

Está conectado

En su casa, Neal estaba recostado en su cama pensando en lo que encontraron en el granero.

Recordó la puerta que estaba al final del túnel, ¿hacia dónde conducía? Obviamente a donde estaban reunidas esas personas cuyas voces escuchó a lo lejos, está seguro que alguien menciono -"William",- seguramente ahí era donde lo tenían cautivo.

Probablemente la granja está conectada al granero por medio de ese túnel, ¡claro!, Elisa no estaba mintiendo, William seguía allí cuando salió de la casa. ¡Lo acaban de llevar al sótano!, Es por eso que podían moverse tan rápido.

Con todo lo que sucedió hoy, Neal decidió actuar rápido.

Buscó a Elisa para obtener la llave, pero no pudo encontrarla, impaciente, no quería esperar y decidió ir solo y entrar por las ventanas o rompiendo la puerta.

En la noche, regresó a la granja…

ooOoo

Mientras tanto, Candy estaba pensando en Neal, su mente divagaba y se imaginaba que ese guapo chico podría ser el padre de sus hijos, a ella siempre le gustó ese tipo de hombre confiable e inteligente, _¡él es capaz de resolver problemas!._ Además la atracción que siente por él, es innegable.

Es verdad, era un malvado y cobarde cuando era niño, pero ella tiene que admitir que ha madurado y el amor que dice sentir por ella le ha dado el valor de enfrentar la peligrosa situación que están viviendo juntos.

Y sus besos ...¡son inolvidables!, el solo recordarlo hizo que se estremeciera, ahora ella quiere más, no solo sus besos, sino todo lo que su varonil y delicioso cuerpo le puede ofrecer,

Decidida fué a la mansión Leagan para buscarlo, pero el mayordomo le dijo que no estaba en casa, en cambio…se encontró con Elisa.

-¿Qué buscas aquí?,- preguntó la pelirroja.

-¡Hola Elisa!, estoy buscando a tu hermano,- por primera vez trató de ser amistosa, además, ha prometido olvidar el pasado, ahora que ella empieza a tener sentimientos por Neal.

Ver la cara de Candy fué suficiente para hacer que Elisa se pusiera furiosa, claro que la sigue odiando, la huérfana siempre obtenía lo mejor en la vida, fue adoptada por los Ardlays, Terry y Anthony siempre la prefirieron por encima de ella, es la favorita de Beatrice y William. La tía Elroy también la adora, y sobre todo, su hermano está totalmente enamorado de ella. ¡Ella!...que una vez fué la doncella de la familia, ahora está destinada a ser la futura matriarca Leagan. ¡Qué asco!.

-Está en una cita con su novia, ¿No sabías que ella vino acompañándolo desde Florida?,- le preguntó soltando su cizaña.

Candy no cayó en sus provocaciones, simplemente respondió: -Bien, lo veré más tarde.- dio media vuelta y se retiró.

Al igual que Elisa, su corazón se llenó de enojo y odio una vez más al volver a su vieja enemiga, había tratado de ser amable, su actitud fue amistosa, pero la pelirroja seguía igual de insoportable. ¡Qué mujer tan desagradable!.

Tan pronto como Candy se fue, pensó: _\- si Neal no estaba con Candy…¿Entonces donde está?_ ,- eso la preocupó.

ooOoo

Aproximadamente al mismo tiempo, Neal condujo de regreso a la granja. Las ventanas se veían obscuras…estaba dispuesto romper las cerraduras pero se encontró con que la puerta…¡estaba abierta!.

Neal entró, recogió un madero y lo usó para golpear el piso, al igual que en el granero, escuchó un sonido hueco debajo de una alfombra, la levantó y como era de esperarse vio una puerta escondida, emocionado se dispuso a abrirla.

- _William, ¡te encontraré!.-_

-¡Manos arriba!.-

De repente, la habitación se iluminó, Neal vio a un hombre acercarse a él y algunos hombres más lo acompañaban, todos estaban fuertemente armados.

 _¡Soy un idiota!,- Por supuesto ...me pusieron una trampa,-_ pensó Neal en una fracción de segundo.

-No eres tonto Neal, eres un digno hijo de los Leagan como tu hermana, lástima que tengas que enfrentarme.-

-¡Eois McCallister!.- respondió Neal.

-¿Te sorprendes?.-

-¿Honestamente?...no,- replicó con calma.

Eois se rió a carcajadas y Neal cerró los puños con ira.

-¿Quieres sabes la razón por la que secuestramos a Albert?,- preguntó Eois bruscamente.

-Creo saberlo, pero entretenme con la verdad.-

-¡Venganza!,- siseó. -Mi padre era un miembro del consejo que cuidó de William hasta que fue lo suficientemente mayor y estuvo listo para gobernar,- dijo cínicamente,- pero, ¿qué obtuvo él a cambio? ¡Nada!, solo una asignación miserable, todas las acciones familiares pertenecen a William, cosa que no puedo permitir.-

Cuando viniste con Elisa, estábamos moviendo a Albert,- continuó Eois. -Así que estaba pensando que tal vez, regresarías... Por eso dejé la puerta abierta,- sonrió.-

-¡Muy inteligente!... pero cometiste un error,- dijo Neal y le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿Cual si se puede saber?.-

-Ser tan codicioso a diferencia de tu padre y el haberme contado personalmente todo esto, siento que tu fin está por llegar, terminarás en la cárcel, de eso puedes estar seguro.-

Eois se rió de nuevo, -sólo estas blofeando, ¿no es así?, como verás, yo soy el que está apuntándote con el arma,- se acercó a Neal y le colocó lentamente la fría punta de la pistola en el mentón,- tú eres el que ha sido capturado,- dijo amenazante.

-¡Ah!...y escucha esto…señorito, tengo una grabación que involucra a tu hermanita en el secuestro.-

Eois presionó el botón de una grabadora, en el momento en que la grabación comenzó, Neal tuvo la sensación de haber escuchado esas mismas voces dentro del túnel, pero la calidad del sonido era mejor ahora por supuesto. Neal pudo identificar la voz de la mujer fácilmente…¡era la de Elisa!.

-"Hemos tenido a William por mucho tiempo",- se escuchó la voz de un hombre. -"Es peligroso para nosotros"-.

-"Puedo moverlo esta noche".- dijo la voz que reconoció como la de Elisa.

-"Moverlo no es suficiente".- el hombre respondió

-¿Quieres que termine con él?.- dijo Elisa.

...

-¡Basta!,- gritó furioso,-¿Cómo te atreves?, ahora veo todo muy claro, ¡estás poniéndole una trampa a mi hermana!, te llevarás a William, lo matarás y alegarás que Elisa lo hizo…le jugarás al héroe y obtendrás el apoyo de la familia para ser el jefe del consejo.-

Eois soltó una larga carcajada, pero se detuvo bruscamente. -¡Correcto!.-

-Por cierto, por si pudiste darte cuenta, la voz del hombre no es la mía es de otro estúpido que destruiré al igual que a tú hermana ...- dijo mientras seguía apuntándole con su arma.

Neal apretó los dientes con rabia, sintió ganas de saltar hacia el desgraciado y estrangularlo. Sin todas esas armas apuntándole, definitivamente lo habría hecho.

-Y no sólo ella, sino todos los que tienen tu mismo apellido. Pronto, la empresa Leagan se disolverá, usaré mi nueva influencia para controlar no solo las acciones de la familia Ardlays, sino también las de los Leagan. "

-¡Mi padre te pondrá un alto!,- dijo Neal.

-¿Qué puede hacer ese viejo?, ¿Cuánto tiempo más va a vivir?- dijo Eois con una sonrisa

-¡Mi padre no es ningún viejo, tiene larga vida por delante!.- Neal cada vez explotaba con más rabia.

-¡Sin embargo, ahora su primogénito está en mis manos!, por cierto… ¿viniste a buscar al heredero de los Ardlay, no es así?...bien te lo mostraré.-

-¡Llévatelo!,- le ordenó a uno de los pistoleros.

El hombre abrió la puerta del sótano y a empujones obligó al chico a bajar por las escaleras. Abajo, en ese sótano vio a Albert sentado en el suelo, estaba atado de pies y manos.

-Los mataré a los dos esta noche después de irme para asegurar mi coartada. Desafortunadamente, tú también morirás, Leagan, ya que sabes demasiado, ¡Casi arruinaste mi plan!.-

Eois le pidió al hombre que atara a Neal y sonrió triunfante, -Asesinaré a dos herederos en una noche, no está nada mal, ¿eh Neal?.-

Luego que todos los hombres salieron, cerraron la puerta con llave.

-¿Tú también?,- suspiró Albert.

-Sí….-contestó el chico.-

-¿Pero qué es lo que quieren de ti?.-

-Candy me pidió que te buscara, así que contraté a un detective, pero tuvo un accidente, aún no sé cuáles fueron las circunstancias.- Neal le contó sobre las cartas amenazantes a la tía Elroy, motivo por el cual, ella había decidido no avisar a la policía.

-Estaba a punto de encontrar la entrada, pero me descubrieron.- dijo con pesar.

-Candy nunca me decepciona, ¡Gracias Neal!. Al menos no estoy solo en el viaje final, lamento mucho que tengas que sufrir conmigo.-

Pero Neal apenas prestó atención a lo que dijo Albert. Sus ojos rápidamente reconocieron la similitud del patrón de la pared de madera frente a él con la pared del túnel. Sus ojos escanearon rápidamente el resto de la habitación.

 _¡La pared! Podríamos haber escapado si no estuviéramos atados_.

-oooo

Mientras tanto, en la mansión Leagan…

 _-¿Dónde estará Neal?._.. _¿Cómo es que todavía no está en casa?.-_ pensó Elisa.

Ella le pidió a su personal que ubicara su paradero, nadie sabía dónde estaba pero una cosa era segura…no estaba con Nicholle ni con Candy.  
 _  
_ _-Debió haber ido a buscar a William, ¿será que regresó a esa granja?.-_

Se inquietó preocupada, no podría perdonarse a sí misma si algo malo le sucediera a su amado hermano, tomó la llave del auto y condujo hasta la granja.

A diferencia de esta tarde, parecía haber gente adentro, ya que vió luz en las ventanas, salió del auto, abrió la puerta, entró y vió a varios de los hombres de Eois.

-¡Señorita Leagan!,- la saludaron cortésmente.

-Vaya…están todos aquí,- dijo en tono sarcástico.

Miró a todos y cada uno de ellos de manera fría y amenazadora.

-¡Han movido a William sin mi conocimiento!... ¿Dónde está?, -¡Llévame a verlo!,- les ordenó.

Los hombres de Eois se miraban unos a otros, dudosos si debían hacer lo que les exigía o no.

-El señor McCallister nos dijo que nadie puede verlo.-

-¿Te atreves a desobedecerme, Jack?.- empezó a alzar la voz molesta. -llévame con él, ¡es una orden!.

-Primero tendríamos que preguntarle al Sr. McCallister, Señorita…-

-¿Qué te hace acatar sus órdenes y no las mías?, ¿Cuánto te paga?,…¡yo te pago el doble!.-

Todos se quedaron callados, sin saber qué hacer.

-La próxima vez que vea a Eois, le diré que todos ustedes, se niegan a obedecerme y me aseguraré de que sean castigados, así que les repito por última vez…¡llévame con William!.-

Finalmente llevaron a Elisa a donde estaban Albert y Neal, ella se asombró al ver la puerta secreta que conducía al sótano, pero se mantuvo fría y ocultó su reacción, su corazón casi deja de latir al ver a Neal que junto con Albert, estaba amarrado y sentado en el piso.

-¡Salgan ahora!.- les gritó, -No me hagan repetirlo dos veces-.

Los guardias se miraron el uno al otro sin decir nada, pero no se atrevieron a enfrentar a Elisa.

-¿Podría darnos la llave de su auto?,- dijo uno de los hombres. -Solo por precaución. - ella obedeció, tirándoselas al piso de mal modo.

-Tiene cinco minutos, señorita,- dijo otro guardia.

Todos salieron y les azotó la puerta furiosa. Ignorando a Albert, corrió directamente hacia Neal.

-¡Neal!.- lo abrazó angustiada

-¡Elisa, no deberías haber venido a buscarme!, es muy peligroso.-

-¡Oh Neal!, ¿te lastimaron?.-

-¡No, no te preocupes!... pero me alegro que hayas venido, ¡rápido desátanos!, sé cómo salir de aquí.- la apresuró el moreno.

Primero liberó a Neal y en seguida a Albert, como él había estado atado demasiado tiempo, por un momento no pudo levantarse, entre los dos lo ayudaron pues se tambaleaba un poco en lo que se acostumbraba a pararse y caminar.

El chico sabía que en esa habitación había una puerta que conducía al túnel, así que sin perder más tiempo les dijo lo que él sabía.

-¿Ven esa puerta?, ¡hay un túnel detrás de ella!,- dijo Neal en voz baja. 

-¿Túnel?.- preguntaron Albert y Elisa al mismo tiempo.

-¡Shh!, no hablen tan fuerte o nos escucharán.-

Neal susurró: -Sí, un túnel, pero no hay tiempo para explicarles y tu William, ¿estás bien? ¿Puedes caminar?.-

-¡Por supuesto!.- respondió Albert.

-¡Entonces, vamos a darnos prisa!, primero colocaremos esas sillas en la puerta para que no puedan entrar.

Juntos levantaron otro pesado mueble y entre los tres lo empujaron contra la puerta de madera, ésta cedió facilmente.

-¡Estupendo!,- exclamó el chico…-¿ven lo que les decía?,- emocionado apretaba los puños.

-¡Es un túnel!,- dijo Albert sorprendido y Elisa se quedó sin aliento.

Albert arrastró el mueble que usaron para forzar la puerta y la colocó detrás de las sillas para frenar aún más a los delincuentes.

Neal agarró una lampara con una mano y la mano de Elisa en la otra, tirando de su hermana, entró en el túnel. Albert los siguió, al llegar al final, vieron las escaleras y las subieron rápidamente, empujó la puerta con cuidado para ver si había alguien del otro lado, echó un vistazo y como suponía…¡llegaron al granero!, después de asegurarse de que no había nadie ahi, él subió primero y luego Elisa, seguido por Albert.

Continuara…


	13. Chapter 13

¡Libres!

 _-¡Esto es increíble!,-_ pensó Albert aturdido, no podía creer que a través del largo túnel hubieran llegado al granero.

-¡Maldíto bastardo!.- dijo Elisa refiriéndose a Eois.

Entre el moreno y el rubio decidieron que hacer a continuación, Neal vigilaría la puerta del granero para ver si era seguro salir corriendo mientras Albert cerraba la puerta del sótano.

Pero antes de que terminara de cerrarla, uno de los hombres de Eois logró empujarla y asomar la cabeza, en un instante, Albert le dio un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula que lo noqueó, se apresuró a subirlo y a dejarlo en el piso, cerró la puerta y entre él y Neal jalaron un pesado mueble para bloquear la entrada y que nadie más pudiera salir, Albert y Elisa ataron al hombre con unas cuerdas, se escucharon golpes y gritos de más hombres que provenían del túnel, pero ya no lograron abrir la puerta.

Los tres salieron corriendo hacia el automóvil de Neal, pero, para su sorpresa, vieron a un hombre de pie que ya los estaba esperando cerca del auto, Albert tuvo una idea y les dijo su plan a los hermanos. Neal estuvo de acuerdo, el moreno atraería la atención del hombre mientras Albert se escondía con sigilo entre los arboles y arbustos corriendo hasta llegar al auto.

- _Eso es muy peligroso para mi hermano, ¿por qué no vá William en su lugar?,_ -

-¡Ten cuidado, Neal!,- de repente se sintió abrumada por un sentimiento extraño, preocupada porque tal vez esta sería la última oportunidad de ver a su hermano con vida, lo jaló para abrazarlo fuertemente, él la consoló diciéndole; -Todo saldrá bien Elisa, no te angusties, saldremos de ésta.-.

Luego la pelirroja se escondió entre la yerba crecida, cobijada por la obscuridad de la noche, su corazón latía sin control, el sudor frío estaba impregnado en todo su cuerpo, oraba prometiendo que nunca más haría tonterías por el resto de su vida si Neal lograba salir con vida de ésta peligrosa situación y así poder regresar a salvo a casa esta noche.

Elisa fue testigo de cómo su hermano y Albert actuaban con cautela, el rubio logró llegar a un árbol cercano al auto y con mucho cuidado se trepó hábilmente, luego silbó como un búho tres veces dándole la señal a Neal de que estaba listo, el chico salió de su escondite, finjió toser para atraer la atención del hombre armado.

-¡Quién anda ahí!.- gritó el maleante, iluminando con su linterna en la dirección de Neal, rápidamente levantó su arma apuntándole dispuesto a dispararle, Elisa oyó el chasquido del arma de fuego al cargarse, casi cae desmayada ya que lo próximo que pensó escuchar era el sonido de una bala matando a su hermano.

-¡No debería estar aquí escondida!, ¡que estúpido plan!.-

Estaba a punto de salir corriendo para estar junto a Neal y ayudarlo a esquivar las balas... pero alcanzó a ver a Albert saltar y caer sobre la espalda del maleante que apuntaba a su hermano, lo atacó a golpes, una vez derribado y desmayado le quitó el arma.

-¡Elisa!.- Escuchó al chico llamarla en voz baja.

Extremadamente aliviada, corrió directamente a sus brazos, no perdieron más tiempo y subieron los tres al auto de Neal, el sonido del motor atrajo la atención de otros dos hombres que ya se aproximaban corriendo a alcanzarlos, disparando sus armas.

-¡Acelera Neal, acelera!….- gritaba Albert.

-¡Date prisa, Neal!.- dijo Elisa.

Neal presionó el pedal del acelerador hasta el límite 30, 50, 70, 100 km.

-¡Esta carcacha no puede ir más rápido!-, se quejó

-¡Pero escuché que tienes una formidable colección de autos último modelo!, Rolls Royce, Dusenberg, Maserati, como es que no traes uno de esos.-

-He venido disfrazado, no podía usar ninguno de mis autos.-

-Yo sé lo que se siente andar en un cacharro como este,- dijo Albert, pues su mente viajó al pasado, cuando compró ese viejo automóvil para que Candy no supiera que él era el tio abuelo William.

-¡Y esos malditos que se quedaron con las llaves de mi auto,- se lamentaba Elisa, -seguramente en ese no nos alcanzarían.

Neal vió por el retrovisor que un auto los perseguía y se acercaba peligrosamente, se fijó en el camino, adelante había unas vías de tren, en las cuales, de nueva cuenta como en la primera persecución, se escuchó el silbato del tren que se aproximaba..

-¡Oh no…no otra vez!. ya una vez te perdimos por ese maldito tren.- dijo el chico a Albert.

De repente, Neal tuvo una idea.

-¡Agárrense fuerte!,- les advirtió a sus dos acompañantes..

El auto de los maleantes se estaba acercando demasiado rápido antes del cruce se las vías, así que Neal presionó el freno fuertemente y cambió a reversa, sus perseguidores, que venían a toda velocidad vieron con horror la acción del chico, el conductor presionó el freno con fuerza para evitar la colisión, eso hizo que el auto girara 180°, se patinara y saliera de la carretera.

Neal aprovechó el tiempo que perdieron los hombres de Eois y continuó conduciendo a mayor velocidad. El tren había pasado y pronto llegaron a la carretera principal, donde se toparon con una patrulla, los maleantes los seguían de cerca otra vez, pero al ver a la policía, decidieron regresar por donde venían.

Condujo hasta la estación de policía y les brindaron información útil para la investigación de rigor. Mientras esperaban, entre los tres celebraron la liberación de Albert, el rubio abrazó a Neal y estrechó la mano de Elisa agradecido.

Ella no se separaba de su hermano.- ¡Eres increíble, Neal!.

-Y tu realmente fuiste muy valiente.- ¿Viste sus caras cuando les arrojaste las llaves del auto y les azotaste la puerta?, estuvieron a punto de cagarse en los pantalones.-.

Neal estaba a punto de reírse, pero se detuvo abruptamente, de repente se dio cuenta que estaba usando una palabra inapropiada enfrente de Albert.

-¡Oh disculpa William!.- dijo Neal.

Neal intentó con todas sus fuerzas no reírse, pero no pudo, estalló en una gran carcajada. Elisa se contagió de la risa de su hermano e igualmente rió inconteniblemente, eso los liberó del terrible nerviosismo que les causó el enfrentamiento y la persecución de los secuestradores.

Albert se sentía feliz y aliviado,- ¡Es libre al fin!.-

Una vez que rindieron su declaración, la policía les permitió irse a su casa, pero les solicitaron reunirse nuevamente al día siguiente, esa noche los tres se dirigieron a la mansión Ardlay.

oooooo

-¡Neal, has regresado!.- gritó Candy al verlo aparecer por la puerta de la mansión y corrió a darle un fuerte abrazo.

Elisa volteó el rostro rápidamente para evitar ver esa molesta escena.

-¡Por supuesto!, tengo que mantenerme vivo para encender tú alma,- Neal respondió y le devolvió el abrazo.

-Candy… Albert también está aquí.- le decía mientras la sostenía en sus brazos.

Por primera vez, la rubia volteó a ver a Albert, que se encontraba en el otro extremo de la habitación abrazando a Beatrice.

Candy se excusó con Neal y fue a darle la bienvenida, tan pronto como su esposa soltó a Albert, Candy corrió a abrazarlo y besarlo.

-¡Estoy feliz de verte Albert!, -dijo conmovida hasta las lágrimas.

-¡Gracias Candy!…nunca me fallaste, Neal me contó que entre los dos organizaron mi búsqueda.-

-Trabajaremos para competir con los Ardlays…¿verdad?.- Elisa susurró en el oído de su hermano. -¡promételo!.-

-Prometído.- le respondió. De repente escucharon la voz de una mujer que entró al salón gritando.

-¡Neal!...¡Neal!... era Nichole que corrió lo más rápido que pudo a los brazos del moreno, -¡Estaba tan preocupada por ti!.-

Era demasiado obvio, había tanto cariño en ese abrazo, algo más que una simple amistad. Por un momento Candy pensó que iba a besarla, levantarla en sus brazos y llevarla fuera de esa habitación para tener un momento privado con ella.

La rubia se mordió los labios pues sintió que un temblor involuntario se apoderó de ella, su corazón se estrujó al ver que alguien más se preocupaba por Neal y por primera vez, admitió que estaba celosa a rabiar, pues quiere a ese hombre para ella. Pensó que Elisa mentía cuando le habló de su novia en Florida, pero ahora lo está comprobando con sus propios ojos.

La tía Elroy que acababa de entrar a la sala, fué de testigo de lo que ella consideraba una escena obscena. Quedó boquiabierta y lista para reclamarle a los dos por semejantes muestras de afecto… _¡en mi casa y en público!... ¡no están casados_!, pensó a punto de explotar… pero el ver la ternura en el abrazo de Nichole y Neal, la conmovió.

Después de dar la bienvenida a Albert, volteó a ver a Nicholle.

-¿Señorita…?,-

-Nichole,…Nichole Durán, vine con Neal desde la Florida,- dijo descaradamente con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, inclinó su cabeza apoyándola en el hombro del chico y su mano seguía acariciando su espalda

.-La anciana volteó a ver a Neal. -¿Trajiste a Nichole contigo?.- le preguntó extrañada.

-Si tía, ella aceptó venir conmigo para acompañarme a la fiesta de Albert y Beatrice.-

Elisa se acercó a Candy y le susurró en el oído. -es la novia de la que te estaba hablando y quién sabe…podrían comprometerse pronto.-

-¿Comprometidos?.- la rubia sintió que los celos le recortaban las venas como cuchillos afilados.

-¿Por qué no?, ¿acaso no viste lo cariñosos que se comportan?,- añadió Elisa astutamente, aparentemente había olvidado todas las promesas que hizo recientemente con tal de que su hermano se salvara.

¡Eso fue demasiado para la rubia!., por supuesto, lo notó al igual que todos los demás en esa habitación y al verlos juntos, abrazados, repentinamente sintió ganas de salir corriendo de ahí, se sintió como una tonta, así que apresuradamente se excusó con Beatrice que estaba a un lado de ella.

-Tengo que irme ahora, voy a cubrir la guardia nocturna en el hospital.-

-Candy ya es muy noche, le pediré a Albert que te lleve el chofer de la familia.- dijo Beatrice.

Pero la rubia sólo murmuró algo apresuradamente y desapareció por la puerta, Beatrice alcanzó a distinguir algo brilloso en los ojos de Candy.

 _-¿Ella estaba llorando?_ ,- pensó Beatrice.

\- William, confío en que darás otro anuncio en poco tiempo, en un lugar más apropiado,- le decía la tia Elroy a Albert.

-¡Claro tía!, sólo avísame en cualquier momento, yo quiero tener el honor de hacerlo,- Albert sonreía, ya que empezó a apreciar a su sobrino.

-Bueno William, debes de estar agotado, tú y Neal deben descansar muy bien ésta noche.- y excusándose se retiró.

Albert abrazó a Neal una vez más expresándole su gratitud, y después se retiró con Beatrice de la mano.

Nichole se sintió extrañada de que todo el mundo le sonreía y la miraba de una manera muy peculiar, se preguntaba que podría significar eso, mientras tanto, Neal miró a su alrededor buscando a la pecosa y al no verla por ningún lado se preguntaba, _-¿Dónde está Candy?._

-¿De qué anuncio hablan?, le preguntó Nichole al chico.

-Bueno Nich ... ellos ...,- pausadamente le contestó mirándola inocentemente a los ojos temiendo herir sus sentimientos.

-Piensan que somos novios y que queremos casárnos,-

-¡Wow!,- los ojos y la boca de la chica se abrieron con sorpresa.

-¿No entiendes que la tía Elroy gobierna ciertos estándares de etiqueta en nuestra familia?,-dijo en voz baja.

-Tu abrazo fué demasiado emotivo como para hacerlo en público, eso solo está bien visto en parejas que están comprometidas en matrimonio.-

-Estaba sorprendida.

-Entonces necesitas buscar a Candy y disculparme con ella, yo estaba tan emocionada de verte…vivo…después de oír los rumores,- le explicó Nichole, -¡Perdóname, no conozco las reglas de etiqueta, especialmente cuando estoy contigo, olvidé que perteneces a una familia de clase alta.- lo decía apenada.

Neal sacudió la cabeza y quería decir algo, pero Nichole puso una mano en su boca para evitar que hablara.

Recordó haber visto a una chica rubia salir apresuradamente del salón. – ví a una chica salir hace rato.- y suspiró con mirada culpable. – debe de ser ella, ¿no es verdad?.-

-Nich…¿y tú?,-

-Voy a viajar a Nueva York esta noche, ¡gracias por tú hospitalidad!.-

-¿Esta noche?, lo siento, no pude atenderte personalmente, estuve ocupado con ... Uhm ... el caso de William, así que yo…- tartamudó Neal.

Al tener su mente tan ocupada con Candy, de repente se dio cuenta de no se acordó para nada de Nichole, _-¡qué mal anfitrión!_ ,- pensó avergonzado.

-Entonces permíteme llevarte a la estación de tren.-

-¡No Neal, debes ir a buscar a Candy cuanto antes!.-

-¡Pero Nich ...!,-

-Neal, ¿recuerdas cómo empezó nuestra amistad?, todos los días, te veía solo, sentado frente al mar con la mirada triste y a pesar de que nunca lo admitiste, te vi llorar muchas veces.-

-Y yo te vi escribiendo bajo las palmeras todos los días, después de ese incidente,-

-Tu historia con Candy me fascina, me ha dado la idea para escribir un libro, y lo haré, no tengas duda y será un éxito, te lo prometo.-

Neal sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

-Derek vino a buscarme, ¿puedes creerlo?.- dijo Nichole.

-¿De verdad? me alegro tanto por ti Nich.-

Después de que él supo que vine a Chicago contigo se dió cuenta de lo tonto que fué al no proponerme que formalizáramos, así que el se hincó en una rodilla diciéndome que no podía vivir sin mí.

-Nichole le mostró su mano en el cual brillaba un hermoso anillo de brillantes.

-Como puedes ver…acepté y pensamos casarnos muy pronto, después de nuestro viaje a Nueva York, a diferencia de ti…él me necesita Neal,- Nichole se obligó a sonreír.

-Debería agradecerte, si no fuera por este viaje, quién sabe cuánto más tendría que esperar por su propuesta.-

-¡Felicidades!,- dijo Neal tras una breve silencio.

-Haz roto el corazón de tantas chicas Neal, Candy es muy afortunada, estoy segura de que en realidad la amas,- dijo nichole.

-Derek es un hombre muy afortunado, tú eres la mejor chica.-

Ella sacudió la cabeza con un cínica sonrisa, -¿ésta es otra de tus rutinas para decir adiós?.-

-¡No Nich!, esto es sólo para ti. Yo volví a nacer ese día, hace tres años, cuando sacaste mi cabeza del agua, nadie más hubiera podido animarme, hacer que pensara y que escuchara más que tú.-

-Y nadie hubiera querido financiar la publicación de mis libros a excepción de ti.- sonrió

-Te deseo profundamente toda la felicidad con Derek.- y la tomó de las manos.

-Eres una buena persona Neal, guapo, alto, aristócrata, muchos héroes de novelas románticas se basan en hombres como tú, créeme, ninguna mujer se puede resistir a tu encanto,- incluyéndola a ella, dijo convencida.

-Debes ir por Candy, estoy segura que está triste, con el corazón roto al vernos juntos, además, no creo que desees separarte de ella nuevamente.-

-¡Nich, gracias!.- ella lo abrazó y después se alejó, se detuvo en la puerta y volteó a mirarlo, corrió nuevamente a abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas, -nunca te olvidaré.-

-Yo tampoco te olvidaré, te lo juro, nunca olvidaré a la persona que me inspiró una nueva vida, gracias por ser una verdadera amiga,- se abrazaron con más fuerza recordando todos los momentos que vivieron juntos, cuando compartían logros importantes, o cuando se apoyaban mutuamente en momentos difíciles o momentos divertidos y…las veces que compartieron su experiencia en la intimidad.

Sabían qué a partir de este día, sus caminos se separarían, Nichole besó su mejilla, y con su mano acarició su rostro, soltándolo poco a poco, sus ojos seguían mirando a los suyos mientras caminaba hacia la puerta donde se detuvo brevemente, esta vez con una sonrisa ... entonces ella se fúe.

Neal solo suspiró.

Continuará…


	14. Chapter 14

Un nuevo amigo

Con el corazón confundido y la cabeza a punto de estallarle, Candy caminaba de un lado a otro en la sala de guardia del hospital, tratando de consolarse y pensando en todo lo sucedido.

El sonido de un golpe en la puerta la detuvo, levantó la cabeza, Neal estaba frente a ella y se alegró de verlo, todo rastro de amargura en su corazón desapareció instantáneamente. Pero ahora no sabe qué papel está jugando, se siente la tercera en discordia, odiaba los triángulos amorosos, ya que terminaba con el corazón roto.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?.- preguntó Candy fríamente.

 _-¡Oh no!…ha vuelto a ser la misma de antes_ \- pensó Neal

-Vine a pedirte que te cases conmigo Candy, - dijo rápidamente.

Su corazón saltó en shock y casi gritó, su propuesta sonó tan bien que la hizo sentir feliz y amada.

Al mismo tiempo, es difícil creer que sea real, súbitamente llegaron a su mente recuerdos del pasado, los asuntos relacionados con el amor siempre terminaban lastimándola, o la otra chica lloraba y le suplicaba que dejara a su hombre y amenazaba con suicidarse, o el hombre simplemente se alejaba y la dejaba ...de todos modos, ella siempre terminó siendo la perdedora.

 _-Tiene que haber una trampa, las cosas nunca son tan fáciles para mí_ ,- pensó con cautela.

-Pero Neal, -dijo Candy y comenzó a estar en guardia, mirando temerosamente a la puerta, esperando que la otra chica apareciera. -Elisa dijo ...-

-Lo que sea que ella haya dicho… ¿le crees?, -la interrumpió Neal, -no eres tan ingenua, ¿verdad?.-

-No le creí…solo creo en lo que vi y en lo que oí,. eres dulce con esa chica y ella es buena contigo.- dijo firmemente, negándose a mirarlo.

Después de la inolvidable humillación que recibió de Albert en esa fiesta de compromiso que lo dejó totalmente destrozado, juró nunca rechazar a nadie abiertamente en público, especialmente a una querida amiga como Nichole.

-Ella no sabe nada acerca de todo el protocolo y etiqueta, Nichole simplemente me abrazó como nos solíamos abrazar, -dijo suavemente. - yo no iba a decir…"ella no es nadie para mi", delante de todos, ¿verdad?, pero le he explicado en privado.-

-¿De la forma en que solían abrazarse?, -dijo Candy sorprendida, -¿Y qué dijo ella?.-

-Me pidió que la disculpara por haber creado el malentendido, ahora está viajando en el tren a Nueva York, Nichole sabe que en mi corazón solo estás tú.-

-¿Qué ella sabe qué?, -preguntó Candy estupefacta, -¿Qué significa ella para ti?.

-Probablemente no lo sepas, ya que nadie fuera de mi familia lo sabe, no mucho después de que me rechazaras, tuve una crisis total, me puse tan mal que mis padres tuvieron que enviarme a Florida ...-

Él le contó todo.

-Debe significar tanto para ti…¿Por qué no te casas con ella?, - se le debilitaron las piernas y sintió una opresión en el pecho en anticipación a su respuesta.

-Te he entregado todo mi corazón Candy, soy incapaz de amar a nadie más, incluso a Nichole.-

La respuesta de Neal la deleitó, él no la decepcionó. Finalmente llegó a su vida el hombre que se preocupa por su felicidad más que la de otras mujeres, que la elige sobre otras, que la hace ganadora de su amor, que prefiere romper el corazón de otra mujer en lugar del suyo.

Incapaz de soportar más el giro de los acontecimientos, se dejó caer en una silla y se tapó la cara con las manos

.

-Sin duda es una buena persona,- dijo Candy, -y en lugar de agradecerle por ser tan buena amiga… ¿la dejaste ir sola a la estación de tren?.-

-No está sola, está con su prometido,- le respondió.

-Yo fuí egoísta, estaba pensando solo en mí, esa es la señal de que he estado con esta miserable familia Ardlay por demasiado tiempo, ya no quiero pertenecer a esa familia. Odio sus intrigas despiadadas, lo único que les importa son ellos mismos, la codicia, cómo destruirse unos a otros, ... ya he tenido suficiente .- Candy sollozó.

-No me digas que tienes miedo de cualquier intriga, sé que no tienes miedo de nada.-

-Solo soy una simple chica tratando de ser fuerte.-

-Candy, te amo, sólo tú, en toda mi vida nunca amaré a nadie más que a ti, cásate conmigo, hazme feliz y déjame hacerte feliz, acepta mi amor, mi terrible historia y todos mis defectos.-

 _¿Cásarse con él? ¿Volver a vivir entre los Leagans?...¡Elisa!_ , unos pocos minutos de interacción con ella fué todo lo que se necesitó para volver a sentir odio profundo y enojo en su corazón. ¡Eso es absurdo! y al casarse con él, todas las desagradables intrigas familiares de los Ardlay la seguirán persiguiendo.

-Esto ha sucedido demasiado rápido, Neal, tengo que pensarlo.-

¡Por supuesto!,- él estaba de acuerdo, -entiendo, el tiempo que pasaste con nosotros debe ser el peor período de tu vida, eras una niña pequeña en ese momento, una muy admirable, si me pusieran en tu lugar, dudo que hubiera podido aguantarlo.-

Él sacó un sobre de su bolsillo, la conocía bastante bien y sabía que no sería tan fácil convencerla, así que le escribió una carta para que ella al leerla, lo pensara mejor.

-No quiero presionarte, pero volveré a Florida en dos días, si piensas en mí, lee esto.-

Le entregó la carta, pero ella no la tomó, así que la puso sobre la mesa al lado de ella.

-Te amo Candy y eso, te lo prometo, nunca cambiará, -dijo y salió de la sala.

En un instante, se sintió sola, ya empezaba a extrañarlo, se sentó en silencio durante unos minutos y luego miró a la puerta. La chica que esperaba entraría por ella, no apareció. Lentamente, ella recogió su carta y la apretó entre sus manos, la habitación de repente se volvió demasiado sola y fría sin él.

Se sobresaltó cuando un golpe en la puerta atravesó el silencio de la habitación.

 _-¡Finalmente la chica está aquí!_ .- pensó Candy angustiada. - _ella me suplicará que lo deje.-  
_  
Nerviosamente miró hacia la puerta…pero no era ella, es solo un médico que vino a pedirle ayuda, Candy respiró hondo, se guardó la carta en el bolsillo y se fue a trabajar.

oOo

Al día siguiente, Neal pasó todo el día con la policía para terminar la última ronda de investigaciónes. También visitó a Jay que seguía recuperándose en el hospital, para contarle cómo terminó la historia.

Jay a su vez, le explicó cómo es que se accidentó. Estaba inspeccionando el establo cuando varios hombres salieron del sótano sorprendiéndolo, lo descubrieron y trataron de atraparlo, el huyó en su auto con los hombres pisándole los talones, el nerviosismo hizo que accidentalmente se estrellara contra un árbol, lo encontró la policía y de ahí fue a dar directo al hospital.

Eois había planeado traicionar a Elisa, él nunca le contó nada acerca del túnel, intentaría hacer que ella fuera sola a ver a Albert y luego enviar a sus hombres por el túnel para matarlo, ese traidor crearía una historia en la que culparía a Elisa de ser la asesina.

Al anochecer, finalmente Neal tuvo tiempo de visitar a Albert, quería obtener su perdón para Elisa.

Después de que Albert canceló el compromiso con Candy, el chico llegó a odiarlo, de hecho todavía le guardaba rencor, pero por el bien de su hermana, se tragó su odio y al ver al tio se forzó a sonreírle.

Albert lo recibió con una alegría genuina y un gesto amistoso más de lo que Neal esperaba, llamó a su esposa e hijo para entre todos agradecerle el haberse hecho cargo de la investigación, gracias a él ahora está al lado de su amada esposa e hijo. Beatrice le agradecíó muchas veces su ayuda, hicieron que el pequeño William abrazara a su tío también, lo invitaron a cenar pero el chico tuvo que declinar su invitación educadamente.

-Te agradezco Albert, pero tengo que empacar esta noche, regresaré a Florida mañana por la mañana.-

-Pero…¿podría tener una reunión privada contigo, William?...quisiera charlar contigo-

Antes de que Neal terminara de decir aquello, Albert dijo con amabilidad, ¡Oh! ... por supuesto, por favor, es un honor.-

 _-Un buen comienzo_ ,- pensó Neal, él estaba muy nervioso, recordó la dureza de Albert en esa fiesta de compromiso, sabía que Albert podía ser tajante si fuera necesario.

Neal utilizó toda la elocuencia que tenía para intentar ganar el corazón de Albert, le contó acerca de su vida en la Florida y lo invitó a él y su familia a conocer y navegar en su yate, en algún momento, Neal le explicó acerca de la puesta en marcha de su empresa en Florida, ahí fue cuando realmente se dió la apertura.

-Me has hecho prometer no agradecerte una vez más, por lo tanto, no lo voy a hacer, pero, ¿hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?, mira nosotros nunca nos hemos aventurado a hacer negocios en Florida utilizando nuestro nombre Ardlay, pero tenemos una amplia red de empresas, grandes recursos, y una gran fuente de contactos, ¡son todos tuyos si es que te son de utilidad!, -dijo Albert.

Viendo la sinceridad en las palabras de Albert, Neal no podía menos que aceptar su ofrecimiento.

-¡Oh si!…hay un hombre, un prominente banquero en la Florida, uno de tus socios, se ha negado a recibirme, sabiendo que soy un Leagan, me imagino que piensa que tú podrías ofenderte si hiciera negocios conmigo.- dijo Neal con una sonrisa.

-¿Cuál es su nombre?, haré que George le llame ésta misma noche y cuando tu horario te lo permita, él te recibirá.

Albert se veía realmente feliz de poder hacer algo por su sobrino. Neal se sintió alentado y decidió que había llegado el momento de revelar el verdadero propósito de su visita.

-En realidad hay algo más en lo que necesito tu ayuda, -dijo el chico y su semblante se tornó serio, su corazón empezó a latir aceleradamente y sus nerviosismo se hizo evidente, trató de calmarse y lucir sereno.

Al ver su actitud, Albert pudo adivinar lo que Neal iba a pedirle en ese momento, de hecho sabía cuál era el verdadero propósito de su visita y ya lo estaba esperando.

-William ...es acerca de Elisa...-

Albert no cambió su actitud ni su voz, calmadamente le respondió;

-Con toda la evidencia en su contra, ¿Qué quieres que yo haga?.-

Albert quería evitar ese tema tan delicado, escucharía primeramente los argumentos de Neal antes de decidir qué haría a continuación, el chico entendió, ahora le tocaba tratar de convencerlo de otorgarle el perdón a su hermana.

-¡Por favor William, perdónala esta vez!,- Neal le rogó.- lo que hizo estuvo muy mal, lo sé, hemos hablado y le he hecho entender su error, hice tratos con ella para asegurarme que no se repita su conducta.-

-Eois está acabado, pero nuestra familia es grande, no hay garantía de que haya otros "Eois" con los que quiera unirse para otro ataque, ¿quien la vigilará entonces?. -lo cuestionó Albert.

-Yo lo haré.- dijo Neal.-

En respuesta, Albert sólo miró a Neal como esperando una respuesta más convincente.

-En unos pocos meses, voy a graduarme y vendré a vivir a Chicago, me encargaré de vigilarla de cerca.- le explicó.

Albert ha estado pensando sobre ese tema desde anoche, él fue testigo de la relación tan cercana de los dos hermanos, lo cual lo hizo conmoverse mucho, y le recordó a su amada hermana Rosemary lo cual lo hizo entristecer, podía entender cómo se sentía Neal en este momento, y que habría hecho él si su hermana hubiera enfrentado una situación similar.

Teniendo en cuenta lo que Neal había hecho para salvarlo y que en realidad Elisa le ayudó a escapar, Albert decidió generosamente perdonarla y no presentar cargos.

-Si antes de hablar contigo, hubiera estado en un jurado, la declararía culpable, pero en nombre de nuestra ahora fraternal relación, está bién, yo estoy dispuesto a perdonarla,- dijo Albert amablemente.

-Ella podrá estar absuelta por el lado de la ley, pero no en el terreno de mi conciencia, respondió Neal elocuentemente. -me voy a asegurar que lo que pasó se quede para siempre en el pasado.-

Neal está sumamente agradecido por la generosidad de Albert, al instante se fue el sentimiento de animadversión hacia su tio, que es un hombre recto y de gran corazón. Ahora es su turno de hacer algo por Albert.

-William, acerca del tema de la seguridad en la mansión Ardlay…- Neal hizo un drástico cambio de tema.

Neal compartió lo que pensaba de ese tema y le recomendó a un brillante y dedicado joven detective privado; Jay. Albert estaba muy agradecido de poder hablar sobre el tema con alguien de confianza, estaba impresionado del detective que en un solo día de investigación pudo ubicar el granero y el establo como probable guarida de los captores.

A partir de esa noche, comenzó una genuina y cordial amistad entre los dos hombres.

Cuando Neal se despidió, Albert personalmente lo llevó a su coche. no podía evitar sonreír recordando la fiesta del compromiso fallido, mientras miraba al chico que ahora había crecido para ser tan alto como a él, Albert pensaba, - _¿Candy sabrá todo esto que hablamos hoy?-_

oOo

Finalmente llegó la hora en que Neal regresara a la Florida.

Al siguiente día, Albert y Beatrice fueron a la mansión Leagan para recoger a Neal y llevarlo a la estación de tren. Después de un tiempo, Beatrice notó que Candy no estaba alrededor y comenzó a sentirse inquieta.

-¿Como es que Candy no está aquí todavía?, - le preguntó a Albert mientras las personas no la escuchaban.

-Candy no lo quiere,- contestó Albert.

Beatrice lo miró incrédula, -William, estoy segura que tú no sabes lo que ella quiere, creo que ahí hay algo más.-

-¿No?... pero yo sé lo que tú quieres, ¿acaso no es eso suficiente?.- abrazó a su amada esposa besándola apasionadamente.

-¡Oh William!. -dijo cobijada en sus brazos, -voy a ir por ella, tú espera aquí.-

-Pero Beatrice, el tren de Neal no tarda en salir.-

-No tardaré mi amor, excúsame con la familia,- y rápidamente desapareció para dirigirse al auto.

Continuará…


	15. Chapter 15

_**Capitulo 15**_

En el tren

Candy sabía que Neal se iba hoy y que todos los ojos estarían puestos en él y esa situación la ponía nerviosa. ¿Qué pasaría si él le demostraba afecto abiertamente? o…¿y si no lo hiciera?... Mientras vacilaba si debía ir o no ir, con manos temblorosas abrió y leyó su carta.

Una parte de ésta la conmovió profundamente, la leyó varias veces susurrando , _"te amo Neal_ ", una y otra vez.

…" _Lo creas o no, en mi mente nunca he dudado que serás mía._

 _No te merezco, lo admito, en el pasado usé todas las oportunidades para torturarte con mis maldades, no sé cómo ni cuándo, pero un día me encontré a mí mismo enamorado perdidamente de ti, fuerte, inevitable, profunda e irremediablemente"..._

…" _Atrapado en el amor y la culpa, yo no estaba seguro de cómo actuar y elegí la manera equivocada para expresártelo. Fingí que te odiaba, mientras que mi corazón quería hacer exactamente lo contrario. Fingí que no te necesitaba mientras que la única cosa que necesitaba para vivir era tu amor, me preguntaba muchas veces…¿cómo puede una mente y un corazón pensar y sentir de forma tan opuesta en un mismo cuerpo? Bueno, finalmente no pude. Cuando me rechazaste, todo se quebró y quedé destrozado"…_

…" _Te amo Candy, completa y desesperadamente...había reprimido el deseo tortuoso de hacer el amor contigo, hasta que ya no pude resistirlo más._ _No vas a creer lo mucho que deseo que en el mismo instante que te esté mirando a los ojos, que te esté acariciando con mis manos y sintiéndote con mi piel, llevarte, mi querida niña, al clímax y luego vertírme dentro de ti y que cuando todo termine, nos quedemos juntos en la cama, abrazados, sin que exista ni un milímetro de distancia entre nosotros, sentir tu sedoso cabello en mi pecho y escucharte susurrar suavemente que me amas"…_

…" _Nunca he renunciado a la esperanza de que algún día correspondas a mi amor y me aceptes como soy. Todos los días me despierto con una esperanza en algún lugar recóndito de mi corazón, imaginando que ese puede ser el día en que yo sea un hombre feliz, sé que es egoísta desear que me des esa felicidad, teniendo en cuenta el mal que te he causado en el pasado. Si tan solo pudiera"..._

Candy enterró su rostro entre sus manos y lloró y lloró.

-¡Oh Neal!... ¿por qué tuviste que cambiar? ¿por qué no seguiste siendo el hombre malvado al cual llegué a odiar?.. todo sería más fácil… pero ahora…

Su corazón se estrujó de pena, ella ama a Neal, pero no quiere ser parte de la familia Leagan y por consiguiente seguir perteneciendo a los Ardlay con todas sus sucias intrigas, ¿vale la pena luchar tanto?.

oOo

Beatrice fué al hospital a buscar a Candy, pero no la encontró, entonces rápidamente fue a su casa, golpeó la puerta con impaciencia hasta que un sirviente acudió a abrir.

-¿Está Candy en casa?.- preguntó Beatrice con ansiedad.

-Sí señora Ardlay, yo…

Beatrice no lo dejó terminar, sin tomar en cuenta ninguna formalidad, no esperó a que el sirviente anunciara su presencia y se fué directamente a la habitación de Candy, él la siguió hasta llegar a la puerta.

Beatrice tocó, -¡Adelante!.- se escuchó la voz de la chica.

Entró y vió a Candy sentada en su cama hecha un mar de llanto.

-Madame…- él sirviente iba a decir algo cuando Beatrice le indicó con una señal, que se retirara, así que enseguida se disculpó y salió.

-Candy, ¿estás enferma? ¿por qué lloras, querida?, -preguntó con preocupación y se sentó junto a ella.

Sin decir nada, Candy le dió la carta de Neal.

-¿Acaso recibiste una mala noticia del hogar de Pony?...¿la Señorita Pony? ¿la hermana María?...

Candy negó con la cabeza y siguió llorando.

Como Candy no dijo nada, Beatrice tomó la carta y la leyó ella misma, después de unas cuantas líneas, se detuvo, se dio cuenta que no debía seguir leyéndola.

-¿Neal te escribió esto?.-

Candy asintió con la cabeza entre sollozos.

-William me habló de la relación que tenían él y tú en el pasado, no quiero parecer entrometida, pero ¿no crees que algo aquí que no está bien?.-

-¿A que te refieres?,- dijo extrañada la chica alzando la cara para mirarla.

-El te ama Candy, estoy segura, no sé por qué William decidió cancelar el compromiso.- se rió discretamente , -¡hombres!... no entienden de estas cosas.-

-No sé qué hacer, no soporto estas intrigas familiares… y su hermana...-Candy lloró de nuevo, no pudo continuar.

-Las intrigas familiares son parte de él y toca soportarlo querida, al igual que William y yo, es difícil, pero eso no me hará amarlo menos. Tampoco es fácil para él y en mí encuentra comprensión y apoyo, eso hace una mujer enamorada por su pareja. Pero de una cosa es segura, prefiero soportarlo todo que vivir sin él.-

De repente Candy se puso de pie, se limpió las lágrimas y dijo con determinación; -Quiero ir a Florida con Neal.-

-¡Vé querida!, solo tenemos unos minutos, hay que apresurarse.

Candy saltó de la cama para quitarse la pijama e ir a su closet para cambiarse, tomó su maleta y sus llaves. Beatrice la esperaba afuera, la vió salir y cerrar la puerta pero de repente miró a la rubia pensativa y dudosa deteniéndose y regresándo al interior de la habitación, pasaron varios minutos, pero Candy no salía..

-¡Candy!, ¿estás lista?.-

-¡Ya casi!, estoy buscando algo, un vestido...un vestido especial.-.

Beatrice se asomó a su habitación y vio a Candy que estaba buscando algo en su guardarropa.

-¡Date prisa Candy!,-

-Un momento…¡Ah! Ya lo encontré,-.rápidamente cambió su vestido por el que acababa de encontrar.

-Estoy lista ahora,- y salió cerrando la puerta.

Salieron a toda prisa a la estación de tren. En el fondo, ambas sabían que llegarían tarde, pero negándose a retroceder, Beatrice no se lo dijo a Candy. La chica mientras tanto, comenzó a dudar de la decisión que tomó tan abruptamente, pero optó por rendirse a su fé y con la firme esperanza de llegar a tiempo antes de que el tren partiera.

Cuando llegaron a la estación, a lo lejos escucharon el sonido del silbato.

¡Es demasiado tarde,- dijo Candy.

-Nunca es demasiado tarde,- respondió Beatrice.

La señora Ardlay ordenó a su guardaespaldas que llevara el equipaje de Candy, y tomó su mano para correr juntas hasta el andén de salida.

-¡Hay que llamar la atención de Neal!, le pedimos que salga del tren, tú y él pueden usar el siguiente a la Florida.-

Desafortunadamente, entraron por la puerta equivocada, estában a la altura del último vagón, mientras que el compartimento VIP donde viajaba el moreno, estaba hasta el frente del tren. No hay manera de que pudieran verlo y atraer su atención como lo habían planeado, asi que corrieron a buscar otra puerta para entrar.

oOOo  
.

Mientras eso sucedía, Neal estaba listo para irse, una por una, todas las personas se despidieron de él. Finalmente, llegó el turno de Albert.

-Beatrice... ehh... no se sentía bien, tuvo que ir a descansar ,- dijo Albert .

-Te deseamos un buen viaje Neal y de nuevo gracias por salvar mi vida- y ambos hombres se abrazaron.

La madre y la hermana de Neal lloraban y lo abrazaban con fuerza, su madre le hizo prometer comer y dormir bien,..- Neal los abrazó consolándolas con algunas palabras reconfortantes.

Su padre le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-Trabaja y estudia mucho hijo, todo el personal de la compañía y yo estaremos esperando tu regreso para que te integres con nosotros. -El Señor Leagan abrazó amorosamente al chico.

Internamente, Neal tenía la esperanza de que Candy apareciera súbitamente, no dejaba de mirar hacia la puerta de entrada de la estación esperando ver a la chica rubia corriendo a su encuentro…pero para su desilución, eso no sucedió.

Con el corazón sobrecogido subió los escalones y abordó el tren, se asomó agitando su mano a la familia que seguía reunida en el andén, aunque su mirada se paseaba nerviosamente buscando a la rubia entre la gente, se mantuvo ahí parado esperando que sucediera un milagro.

Como deseaba que hubiera podido reunirse con ella una vez más…si tan solo pudiera darle un beso de despedida…entonces el trén comenzó a avanzar.

oOOo

Tan pronto como Candy vio el tren avanzar lentamente, comenzó a preocuparse. Recordó como había perdido a Terry por solo unos minutos en una escena similar. Si lo hubiera alcanzado en esa estación de tren, podrían haber terminado juntos.

 _-¡Neal mi amor!,_ -pensó Candy, entrando en pánico.

Se imaginó que tendría que volver a casa sola sin él, así que sus dudas desaparecieron completamente, ahora sabía con certeza que quería estar dentro de ese tren.

 _-¡Debo alcanzarlo!.-_

Justo antes de empezar a correr, miró a Beatrice, sabía que ahora tendría que continuar sola, definitivamente no es conveniente que una mujer embarazada corra de esa forma.

-Beatrice, no puedes seguir corriendo, ¡estás embarazada!, quédate aquí, voy a alcanzar el tren, lo siento pero tengo que apresurarme, -Candy se despidió de Beatriz con un beso y corrió más rápido esta vez

-¡Buena suerte querida!, -oyó a Beatrice gritarle. -¡Encuentra a Neal!.-

 _-¡Tengo que lograrlo!,_ -era su pensamiento mientras corría a toda velocidad, la aterradora idea de perder al moreno le dio la fuerza que necesitaba. A medida que se acercaba al vagón delantero, usaba toda la energía que tenía para saltar dentro de él.

Beatrice casi no podía respirar viendo todo eso desde el otro extremo, se sintió tan aliviada cuando vió a Candy agarrar el pasamanos y saltar dentro del tren con éxito, el guardaespaldas que iba corriendo detrás de ella le lanzó su maleta una vez que ella estuvo arriba.

-¡Gracias John, lleva a la señora de regreso con el señor William!.-

-¡Si señorita!.- le contestó.

Candy vio que el andén estaba lleno de gente, trató de localizar a Albert y al resto de la familia, pero el tren avanzaba cada vez más rápido, cuando todo quedó atrás, Candy atravesó uno por uno los vagones hasta llegar al área VIP.

Neal estaba apoyado en la barandilla mirando lejos al horizonte, al igual que lo solía hacer en ese muelle frente al océano. Sentía un dolor enorme en su corazón.

-Merezco esto que me está pasado, fui malo con ella, si tan sólo pudiera volver el tiempo atrás…-

Recordó los momentos agradables que pasaron juntos en el granero para tratar de consolarse, pero lejos de confortarlo, se sintió aún más triste...¡estuvo tan cerca de convencerla!...-Se preguntó si había leído su carta…todas sus esperanzas estaban puestas en ella y ahora sintió que lo había perdido todo, la decepción y la tristeza lo estaban ahogando, pero justo cuando sintió que unas lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos, creyó escuchar que alguien lo llamaba.

-¡Neal!...

Pensó que seguramente era su imaginación que le estaba jugando una mala pasada y no se movió. Uno tiende a oír voces que quieres escuchar cuando esperas a alguien, solo suspiró.

!Neal!, - gritó Candy otra vez, más fuerte.

Esta vez la voz sonaba tan real que se dio la vuelta y la vió.

-¿Candy?, - no podía creer que lo que estaba mirando.

-Neal…¡he venido para irme contigo!,- dijo Candy una vez que estuvo frente a él.

Se preguntaba si su depresión había vuelto y estába alucinando otra vez. No había dejado de imaginarla a su lado acompañándolo y ahora que la tenía tan cerca era como algo irreal.

Entonces, ella hizo lo que había querido hacer durante días, saltó a abrazarlo fuertemente, recargando su cara en su fuerte pecho.

-Estoy aquí…¿puedes sentirme?, - ella pasaba sus manos por su espalda estrujándolo con firmeza, -te he extrañado tanto Neal.-

El se congeló, por un momento se quedó paralizado, pero en seguida la rodeó con sus anhelantes brazos e hizo un movimiento para besarla con ternura, rozó sus labios con los de ella como si estuviera tratando de convencerse de que todo era real, con los ojos cerrados la besó más ardientemente, luego la retiró para tomar su rostro entre sus manos y poder mirarla a los ojos.

-Candy, has venido…-sus ojos color marrón la estaban devorando.

Ella lentamente asintió con la cabeza.

-¡Neal, ¿me amas?.-

-Si…te amo.-

-Entonces me voy contigo, me quedaré en Florida a tu lado.- dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-¡Oh Candy!...si esto es un sueño, nunca quiero despertar,- le decía mientras la atraía nuevamente a su pecho rodeándola posesivamente.

-Este vestido que llevo...-su voz comenzó a temblar de emoción, -este fué el vestido de compromiso que me diste hace años…yo…lo conservé…¿recuerdas?.-

-¡Por supuesto!, .-respondió el chico,- yo lo diseñé.-

-¿Es verdad eso?, -

-Si, ¿te gusta?.-

-Me encanta…me encanta tanto, ¿Cómo me veo?,

-¡Me fascina!,- la abrazó fuertemente luchando por estabilizar su voz que temblaba, -Hace años, te recuerdo como a una dulce y bella chiquilla luciendo este vestido, pero luces aún más hermosa ahora que te has convertido en una mujer.-

Seguían abrazados en silencio, pero luego la llevó a su compartimento privado y cerró la puerta detrás de ellos.

Lentamente desabrochó su vestido y lo dejó caer, ella se encontró desnuda frente a Neal.

-Dijiste que te gustaba como lucía con él.- dijo sonriendo la chica.

-Si, me gusta...-

La levantó en sus brazos y ella se abrazó a su cuello, la acostó en la cama y lentamente empezó a acariciar sus senos, bajando suavemente por su vientre.

-Hermosa, realmente eres hermosa.-

Entonces, se detuvo y se arrodilló junto a la cama mirándola pensativo, tomó sus manos delicadamente y se las llevó a sus labios para besarlas.

-¿Qué piensas Neal?.-

-Yo hice que tus manos pequeñas trabajaran más de lo que debían, lo siento mucho, no fui bueno contigo. Perdóname por favor, entiende que me arrepiento de todo, si tú crees que merezco aún más castigo, yo lo entenderé.-

.

-No Neal, suficiente…olvidemos el pasado y empecemos desde cero a partir de hoy…leí tu carta…y quiero que me demuestres todo lo que escribiste en ella.-

Ella se sentó en la cama a su lado y se acercó para besar sus labios, eso lo convenció de que Candy lo había perdonado, cuando sus besos poco a poco se volvieron más apasionados y ardientes, sus manos comenzaron a explorarla con vehemencia, ella extendió sus manos para desabrochar su camisa y él se encargó de deshacerse de todo lo demás.

-Finalmente estás a mi lado preciosa, si tú supieras las miles de noches que fui torturado por el deseo, no pasó ni un día que no soñara con hacerte el amor y ahora te demostraré que no miento.-

Pronto sus cuerpos se tocaron sin nada que les estorbara…más besos…besos gloriosos y desenfrenados, su toque tenía magia, poco a poco la condujo a los juegos eróticos más seductores que ella nunca había experimentado jamás.

-Estás tan mojada...Candy,- dijo con voz enronquecida de pasión.

-¡Oh… no te detengas por favor!,- contestó casi sin aliento.

El sexo fue espléndido, él excedió todas sus expectativas.

Cuando terminó, se dejó caer agotada encima de él y acariciando su pecho perlado de sudor le susurró, -esto es el cielo, Neal,- y mientras acercaba su rostro al de él mirándolo a los ojos, le confirmó; -Te amo…- y se durmió al instante.

La sostuvo firmemente en sus brazos. Después de un largo camino para ganar su amor y su corazón, nunca dejaría que se escapara de nuevo.

Decidió aprovechar esta oportunidad de oro para tratarla bien y hacerla feliz hasta su último aliento.

Después de arreglar la sábana para cubrir a su amada durmiente, le dio un beso en la frente y todavía con ella en sus brazos se dispuso a dormir.

Continuará…

 _ **Chicas, gracias por acompañarme en este fic que es de mis favoritos, y gracias a Kellyelin por permitirme publicarlo…de verdad agradezco a las que comentan y a las anónimas que lo leen. El próximo es el último capítulo. Pronto publicaré otro, asi que no digo adiós, sino hasta pronto. Y ojala les haya gustado. Saludos!**_


	16. Chapter 16

Anillo de amistad

Unas semanas después en Florida...

Candy estaba feliz en su nuevo hogar y estaba encantada con sus nuevos amigos, amaba el mar, el clima, la comida y... ¡su nuevo lugar de trabajo!, Neal la llevó a visitar varios hospitales para que ella decidiera dónde quería trabajar, una vez que ella escogió el lugar que más le agradó, él chico habló con el jefe del hospital para que aceptaran a la rubia, ofreciendo que las donaciones a nombre de la familia Leagan, serían considerables.

Candy se mantenía en contacto con Beatrice y Annie, y su vida no podría ser más feliz ahora que vivía con el amor de su vida.

Neal, ahora está listo para dar el siguiente paso…quiere pedirle matrimonio, pero cada vez que tocaba el tema, la rubia lo evitaba sutilmente.

En una hermosa noche estrellada, estaban juntos en el balcón fuera de la habitación frente al océano. Se sentó en su regazo frente a él, envolviendo las piernas alrededor de su cintura. Él la acarició y la abrazó dulcemente

-Candy…¿eres feliz aquí a mi lado?-

-Si, lo soy…mucho.- respondió ella.

Con los ojos cerrados, la rubia puso su cabeza en el hombro de Neal disfrutando de sus cálidas manos que vagaban por todo su cuerpo.

-¿Cuándo vas a aceptar casarte conmigo, Candy?,-

-¿Casarnos?.- Lo dijo en un tono desdeñoso como si no le gustara la idea, lo cual hizo que Neal se ofendiera. Candy se levantó bruscamente y se alejó de él.

-Nos conocemos desde hace cuánto tiempo...¿dos meses?...¿y ya estás hablando de casamiento?.-

-¡Corrección!,- dijo Neal alzando la voz. Tenemos más de diez años de conocernos…¡no únicamente dos meses!.-

-El pasado no cuenta.- Candy se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda.

-¿Por qué no?.- se levantó del sillón... yo te conozco perfectamente, sé que eres hermosa, amable, valiente, que te gustan las rosas…-la abrazó por la cintura y continuó…-que solía gustarte la malteada de chocolate y el helado, pero acá en Florida haz descubierto que prefieres el jugo de naranja, que tu comida favorita era el bistec de res, pero ahora prefieres la langosta y el filete de pescado.-

Ella sonrió y volteando a verlo le dijo;

-Mis anteriores relaciones no duraban más de cuatro meses, debido a que en ese lapso me daba cuenta que no congeniaba con mis novios y terminábamos, sin embargo, en dos meses que llevamos viviendo juntos tú y yo, no puedo decir que realmente que te conozco, - le golpeó el pecho con suavidad fingiendo estar enojada.

-¡Vámos Candy!, ¿acaso te falta conocer aún más de mi mal carácter?...¿no hemos peleado lo suficiente? ¿no estás cansada de ver mi lado obscuro?, -se acercó a darle pequeños besos en el cuello.- ¿acaso has conocido a alguien más malvado que yo?.-

-No…eres el más malvado, lo cual me confirma que debo redoblar el período de prueba.-.

-Escucha, si vives conmigo, entonces espero que lleves un anillo en ese dedo,- Neal intentó sonar como alguien que impone autoridad.- la soltó y puso sus manos en su cintura.

-Bien…¡entonces me voy!...- dijo la rubia en tono travieso.

-Siempre quieres que todo sea a tu manera, ¿no?,- Neal suspiró resignado, -bien, sigamos viviendo juntos, ¡adelante!...tengamos relaciones sexuales sin casarnos, sin ningún compromiso, simplemente cohabitemos.

Neal entonces la miró alzando una ceja y con una sonrisa malévola. – voy a castigarte por negarte a casarte conmigo.-

Ella sabía perfectamente a que se refería.

-¡Auxilio!.- gritó Candy y echó a correr, él fue tras de ella, la abrazó por la cintura desde atrás y le dio la vuelta para besarla. Al mismo tiempo, jaló el cinto se su vaporosa bata que se deslizó por su cuerpo cayendo al piso, el contacto con su suave piel, hizo que se excitara, ella lo notó al sentir su hombría crecida a través del pantalón y lo abrazó apasionadamente, la levantó en sus brazos y la condujo a la recamara donde dónde hicieron el amor hasta el amanecer.

oOOo

La noche siguiente, Candy estaba leyendo una revista médica en el sofá esperando que su amor terminara de tomar una ducha. En cuanto percibió el aroma de su colonia supo que había terminado. Ella levantó la vista y lo vió aparecer por la puerta con la toalla envuelta en su cintura y el pelo escurría aún por su deliciosa piel morena, ella le sonrió _-¡se ve tan sexy!,_ -pensó, su varonil presencia y su clásica sonrisa de medio lado, hizo que su imaginación volara y empezara a maquinar qué posición le gustaría para hacer el amor esa noche.

Sus pensamientos lujuriosos fueron interrumpidos tan pronto vio que él le extendió su mano mostrándole lo que traía en ella…¡es un anillo!.

-¿Qué significa esto?.-Candy preguntó mirándolo extrañada.

-Un anillo de amistad,- respondió Neal.

-¿Un anillo de amistad?.-

Se sentó a su lado, tomó su mano cariñosamente y la llevó a sus labios para besarla.

-No te preocupes, es todo menos un anillo de compromiso,- dijo Neal.

-Quiero que lo uses para que tengas algo que te recuerde que te amo y me tengas presente siempre, este anillo es una muestra de mi amor por ti,- y la miró de forma seductora.

Neal puso el anillo en el dedo y le besó la mano.- es una esmeralda para hacer juego con el color de tus hermosos ojos mi amor.-

Candy lo miraba subyugada por sus palabras y él agregó; -no te preocupes, no te estoy proponiendo matrimonio, si algún día lo hiciera, me pondría mi mejor esmoquin, lo haría al aire libre, en un atardecer frente al mar, y el anillo sería una argolla de oro con un diamante, ¿eso es lo que se estila, no?.- y su mirada lucía un tanto inocente.

Ella entonces estiró su mano admirando su anillo que lucía hermoso,- Gracias, es adorable, me encanta cariño,- dijo Candy.

Puso sus manos alrededor de su cuello y empezaron a besarse.

Sin embargo Candy tuvo la sensación que lo que él le dijo fue de manera un tanto mecánica, un discurso muy elaborado, como si lo hubiera dicho muchas veces antes, aunque mirando a sus ojos, no vio nada más que una mirada honesta. Ella decidió no pensar más en ello y en cambio comenzó a quitarse la ropa, él se deshizo de la toalla y se dirigieron a la recamara.

oOOo

Un día, Candy prometió reunirse con Neal para almorzar juntos en la cafetería de la Universidad, pero debido a un retraso inesperado en el hospital, Candy llegó bastante tarde. A regañadientes, él no pudo seguirla esperando ya que llegaría tarde a sus clases, Candy terminó comiendo sola.

Mientras comía, ella estaba examinando el anillo en su dedo, sintiéndose agradecida de tener a ese hombre amoroso que la amaba con devoción.

Inesperadamente, una hermosa morena llegó a su mesa, la miró de arriba abajo y le dijo:

-Tú eres la nueva conquista de Neal, ¿no?...el anillo en tu dedo es un anillo de amistad, ¿verdad?.-

Candy la miró estupefacta, y se quedó con la boca abierta, después le dijo;

-¿Cómo es que tú sabes eso?.-

-Porque el color de la piedra es verde como tus ojos. Ella le mostró su anillo color ámbar. –Este es el mío, como ves hace juego con mis ojos que son color miel.-

La chica la miró con una sonrisa burlona y alejándose le dijo; -Bienvenida al club querida, disfrútalo mientras te dure.- y le guiñó un ojo.

Candy no daba crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar, siguió con la mirada a la chica hasta que desapareció por la puerta. Pensó molesta.- _¡a diferencia de ti, yo no soy una más de sus chicas!…yo soy su... su...-_

- _Bueno, es verdad lo que dijo Neal …solo cohabitamos, no hay ningún compromiso entre nosotros...-_ admitió Candy.

Entonces recordó en lo romántico que fué cuando le dio ese anillo. El discurso fué impecable, no titubeó en ningún momento.

¿Cuántas veces habría repetido esas mismas palabras a otras mujeres?.

De nuevo pensó en esa chica y se dijo a sí misma sin dudar, - _no, yo no soy una más para él, soy la única, para siempre.-_

Esa noche, estaban juntos desnudos en la cama entregados al placer, estaban a punto de hacer el amor, cuando a ella le asaltó un pensamiento que súbitamente llegó a su mente…se imaginó su futuro junto a él.

-Neal, nunca me engañaras, ¿verdad?.- preguntó sin rodeos.

-¡Nunca!. Te amo por siempre y para siempre, -e inmediatamente dijo; -cásate conmigo en caso de que tengas dudas, sello mi promesa con un anillo de compromiso.-

Para su sorpresa, ella respondió: -Neal…¿te casas conmigo?.-

El, sorprendido le preguntó..-¿me estás proponiendo matrimonio?.-

-Sí…¿te casarás conmigo?.- dijo acariciando su atractivo rostro con amor.

La miró tiernamente por un momento, y luego se movió encima de ella para besarla. Fue un beso muy largo, ella le correspondió y antes de que se le acabara el aliento le volvió a preguntar;

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?,-

-Por supuesto Candy...-

-Bueno entonces propónmelo tú.-

-¿Qué?...¿ahora?.-

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Desnudo?...¡debo ponerme mi esmoquin primero!...¿no puedes esperar a mañana que estemos al atardecer frente al mar y te ofrezca un anillo de diamantes?.- lo dijo entre extrañado y divertido.

-No Neal, hazlo ahora…usaremos mi anillo…-extendíó su mano mostrando su bello anillo de esmeralda, -¿te parece mi amor?.- Neal al ver su mirada tierna y anhelante, aceptó encantado.

-Está bien preciosa...- Y como siempre, hizo lo que ella quería.

Así fue como se comprometieron...

Unos meses después de graduarse, se casaron.

Neal demostró ser el hombre que Candy había estado esperando. Tenía todas las cualidades que había estado buscando en un hombre, por añadidura es endiabladamente guapo, extraordinario amante y la ama más que a nada en el mundo.

Como lo pronosticó Mary la cocinera muchos años atrás, cuando la consolaba de las maldades de los hermanos Leagan…nadie la trataba mejor que él.

Candy siempre sonreía cada vez que recordaba la premonición de María.

Su matrimonio con Neal la hacía muy feliz, han pasado varios años, tres hermosos niños morenos de ojos color esmeralda y su amor sigue creciendo cada día, aunque ahora, como la matriarca Leagan, se enfrenta a las intrigas familiares a diario y así será por el resto de su vida. 

_**.,..Y VIVIERON FELICES PARA SIEMPRE…**_

 _ **FIN**_

 _ **Chicas agradezco a todas y cada una su compañía durante este fic Candy &Neal y hasta la próxima…**_

Aclaracíon para Carolinazuniga71; he publicado 5 fics aquí en ff, solo uno esta inconcluso debido a que la escritora tuvo problemas personales y se le ha dificultado actualizar, pero al parecer vá a continuar. Los demás están terminados, gracias chica.


End file.
